Underneath Cyan Skies
by LadyYuina
Summary: -COMPLETE- Ritsuka is the pet of his wealthy Master, Ritsu, and straight out of the blue he loses everything. Meeting a possible twisted fate, what was he to do to escape? AU
1. Discipline You Shall Receive

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: My second attempt at another Loveless fic! Hope this one does just as well as "Yakusoku", but then again, this and that one are completely different! After watching "Ai no Kusabi" and the drama, "Kimi wa Petto", this is what I came up with . . . Let's hope I flare up with originality in here someplace. XD Please read and review. Based on the responses I get, I might go on or delete this crap and act like it never existed. Oh well, I'm just experimenting with this to see how people will take it.

To be on the safe side and not destroy your innocent, little eyes, I am putting this in the **HIGH TEEN, CLOSE TO MATURE RATING **. . . **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 1: Discipline You Shall Receive

"Ritsuka, come here." The frightened boy did not move from his perch on the ledge. "Come here. Now."

The wind was blowing by and Ritsuka's hair was dancing wildly all around his face. His large, violet-round eyes gazed down at the city below, and a feeling of nausea overcame him. He was deftly afraid of heights, but he came onto the ledge on the terms of escaping his Master. Yet, a thought ran across his mind . . . Would it matter to anyone if I were to and die? Would anyone really care?

"Ritsuka!" His Master barked, more fiercely this time, because he was getting angrier, "I told you to come to me!"

Head hanging low Ritsuka shook his head in defiance. He was tired of being abused his entire life. He was tired of the scolding, whipping, raping incidents, and such. He was tired of it all; literally everything. Why turn back now to receive punishment?

"No . . ." Ritsuka finally said. ". . .I'm tired of being a pet you can do with as you please. Go find someone else to screw with."

Just as he began to fall forward, feet leaving the ledge, he was caught by the collar by his Master's hand. He had managed to reach Ritsuka in time. Immediately, he wasted no time in pulling the boy up and hugging him close to himself, quite relieved that his precious pet did not leave him. Ritsuka trembled in his embrace, so very afraid and angry that he could not escape this man he was forced to call a Master

"How dare you disobey me," he hissed, right into the boy's left ear. Ritsuka's dark feline ears went flat against his head in reaction. "I'll see to it that you are severely punished for such foolish behavior of yours. I have no plans to show you any mercy."

Ritsuka gulped and said, "Master Ritsu, I won't disobey you again. Please don't punish me."

"I am not going to change my mind. You lack the necessary functions that any pet should have." Here, he made the frightened boy look at him in the eyes, so Ritsuka can realize that he was absolutely livid with anger at him. "It seems that what you are lacking, I must beat into you until you understand what total submission is."

Total submission? Ritsuka would never agree to such a term and he hasn't thus far. He tried his hardest to get away, but his Master would not let him go.

"Please! I don't want to live this way anymore!" Ritsuka begged, desperately trying to wedge free.

"You know of no other means in accordance to living," Ritsu countered. "Your only place is here with me."

He carried the panicking boy towards their bed where his chains were already placed there by a servant earlier in the day - Ritsu knew he would need it. Ritsuka was quite a wild one by nature, and he knew that it would take a little longer with this pet until he learned his place. Ritsu was somewhat surprised though, that having lived a life of training to be a wealthy person's pet, did nothing to curb Ritsuka's behavior and to leave him still so rebellious and free-spirited.

"I beg of you! I don't want those chains on me! Anything but those!" Ritsuka hated the chains because they made him feel so trapped and vulnerable to his Master's advantages. "Aaauuuhhhh!" Ritsuka cried out in anguish and fright, as he was thrown onto the large bed.

Cold metal met his skin and Ritsuka wanted so badly to get away, but his Master made sure that he was properly pinned beneath him, before he started to chain the kid. First, both of Ritsuka's wrists were cuffed, then his ankles and at last his neck, which dragged along a long chain so his Master could hold onto it. It was pretty much like a pet dog being held by the leash.

Ritsu insistently tugged at the chain on Ritsuka's neck. "Come. I have yet to deliver to you your punishment." Ritsuka stood up and followed his Master down a flight of steps. As they were descending, Ritsu continued to talk to the silent boy. "How long have you been in my care?"

"Three years," Ritsuka replied.

"And how long have I been disciplining you into total submission?"

'Three years . . ."

"Are you not tired of the same sequences? The same pain and brutality that I must show you? Have you not learned just yet?"

"Yes, Master . . ." Ritsuka balled his hands into fists. ". . . I've learned."

"Then why do you continue to defy me?"

Ritsuka did not answer this time, and refused to say anything until his Master tugged at his neck chain. ". . . Because I do not want to be your pet."

Ritsuka laughed a sinister laugh. "Don't speak such nonsense! You were born into this world to become a pet. Your ears and tail are proof enough that you are not of total human origin."

Ritsuka is fuming at hearing these words. He was not going to blame his mother for sleeping with a hybrid humanoid and producing him. They were in love and cared for one another deeply; this much he knew from the last and only video he got to see of them when he was a bit younger. As to what has happened to his parents at this current time he did not have a clue.

At last they've reached the door to the chamber below. Ritsuka's been down here when he needed extreme discipline, and after trying to commit suicide, there was no way that he could not avoid not coming here to repent.

"Go by the t-stand and remove all your clothing."

Ritsuka looked over at the device. It was really called a torture stand, but everyone shortens the term to make it become simply known as the "t-stand" instead. The dark-haired boy could feel himself trembling, as he continued to stare at the t-stand; it was frightening to be standing by it and Ritsuka knew that pretty soon, he was going to be the one bound to it.

Having finished taking off the last garment he adorned, Ritsuka was instructed by his Master. "Get on the t-stand with your backside exposed to me."

As soon as Ritsuka was chained into place, his angry Master started to whip him with all his strength. The very first strike already made the boy bleed, and a thin trail of blood dripped down his backside. Pretty soon several large welts have formed on Ritsuka's back, but Ritsu continued to beat him until the boy's back was a bloody mess. There were even remnants of torn skin hanging loosely on his behind and some have simply dropped to the floor, instantaneously becoming invisible to the naked eye. Ritsu knew that it was going to take weeks before the kid fully recovered from the wounds.

Ritsuka was pitifully sobbing due to the immeasurable pain. Ritsu came over to him and stared at him long and hard, face portraying no sorrow or slightest of regrets for hurting his pet; his expression only displayed controlled anger.

"I am not done yet," Ritsu warned, "I'll make sure that your bottom becomes a painful, swollen mess as well."

Ritsuka shook his head as he continued to cry, the pain too overpowering to allow him the chance to speak. This only made Ritsu all the more excited to let the boy face his wrath. The stab of pain he felt when Ritsuka tried to jump would never amount to the punishments Ritsuka has to endure.

Ritsuka was made to lie on his stomach, while being draped over his Master's lap. Ritsu raised his right arm high into the air as he brought down a metal paddle right onto the boy's bottom.

After a couple of swaps, Ritsuka begged, "please, no more! I'll behave, I swear!"

Ritsu relented this time and threw the metal monstrosity to the floor. Everything was silent save for the sounds of Ritsuka's choked sobbing. Ritsu took the time to inspect the boy's backside and bottom. The gashes on his backside were horrible to look at . . . The peeled skin, the red flesh bared to the world, the smarting welts that did not quite break skin, but were definitely there. Next, he inspected Ritsuka's bottom - the damage there was less severe - although two swollen butt cheeks meant that the kid wasn't going to be able to sit down comfortably for a while.

Anger somewhat pacified, Ritu asked, "shall I call for a servant to come patch you?" Ritsuka weakly nodded. "Very well, then."

With the push of a single button on his wrist terminal, it let a servant know that his/her attention was needed based on their number tattooed on their right arm. A tall, thin man came to them after several minutes. "How may I assist you, Master Ritsu?" The servant caught sight of Ritsuka's wounds, and he tried his best not to make a face.

"Bandage his wounds before he gets an infection," Ritsu said, voice a little more commanding than usual. He made to move Ritsuka off him, but when the boy quickly latched onto his arm, Ritsu did nothing but smirk. He liked how the boy was clinging to him. "Do you want me to remain here with you?"

Ritsuka nodded; despite the fact that his Master had just finished beating him, he still felt the strong desire for his Master's presence. This was not a commonplace thing to do, but this time Ritsuka thought it was okay. He soon fell fast asleep when the servant (invariably known as Aki83) administered a drug to cause drowsiness.

For the next couple of hours that his pet would sleep, Ritsu decided to chain him to the bedpost so that he could leave for a while. It was not a necessary thing to do, since he could have his servant, Aki83, watch the kid, but he wanted to add on to Ritsuka's punishment.

By the time Ritsuka woke up it was well into the late afternoon. He looked down at himself to note that he was fully clothed and in bed. Around his neck, wrist, and ankles the chains were still there, and when he tried to move he found it very painful to do so. His bottom and back burned with excruciating pain.

"Ah, you're awake. Are you hungry?" Ritsuka heard Aki83 ask him.

The first thing that came out of the boy's mouth was, "where is Master Ritsu?"

"He's gone out for the remainder of the day and possibly a couple hours of nighttime before returning. Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be fine."

While Ritsuka waited he found out that he could only lie on his stomach most of the time, or gently move onto his side (with great care in doing so). It didn't surprise him either that he was chained to the bedpost. There was no way Ritsu would want a repeat of what happened earlier that day. In any case, that event went unexplained, really. Ritsuka was sitting on the balcony railing when all of a sudden he felt a strong urge to stand at the ledge and possibly consider jumping. Upon getting on top of the balcony railing though, Ritsu caught sight of him and tried to go retrieve him. Out of panic Ritsuka automatically moved farther away out of his Master's reach.

"Here's your water." Aki83 was holding out the glass, and Ritsuka didn't even notice it until the servant spoke.

"Thank you . . ." Ritsuka found it hard to try and maneuver himself into a position where he could drink the water without irritating his wounds further. What he managed to do was to prop one pillow beneath his left arm and he placed all his weight there, so he could lean forward and take the glass with his right hand. (Aki83 would have helped but he knew from experience that the dark-haired boy disliked the favor). Tipping the cup to his face he drank it all in three gulps. "Um, was Master Ritsu especially mad this time?" Aki83 gave him a perplexed look, quite unaware of Ritsuka's means of needing "severe" punishment in the first place. "Since I actually jumped this time . . . He caught me as I was falling."

Aki83 frowned. After so many attempts of suicide and not actually jumping, it rather shocked the servant that he did take the plunge this time around. "I see . . . That explains for your wounds."

"However," Ritsuka smiled a small smile, "when I jumped I was glad that Master Ritsu saved me when he did. I regretted ever falling. I guess I want to cling onto life despite the harsh living conditions I face here."

"After hearing about you jumping, I am glad that he has saved you as well."

They both shared a laugh, but it was somewhat strained in a way. Each was held prisoner, but for many different reasons.

"I almost forgot! Your birthday is arriving soon!"

Ritsuka blinked several times, surprised by the man's enthusiasm. He never really did bother to look forward to it, because on the night of every birthday since he's been with Ritsu, they'd have sex at night till well into the morning. Ritsuka came to dread his birthday instead of treasuring it.

"I'd postpone it if I could," Ritsuka said, sweat dropping at the fact that his birthday was only a week and two days away.

"How are you feeling, Ritsuka?" Both Aki83 and Ritsuka shut up immediately as they looked towards the Master of the house. "Answer me."

"I'm fine," Ritsuka replied, saying it as fast as he could. He was completely lying through his teeth, and it only made it worse that Ritsu was very well aware of this fact. "I mean I'm really sore and aching . . . But other than that," Ritsuka felt his feline ears drooping on the top of his head, "I am fine."

"Aki83."

"Yes, Master Ritsu?"

"You may return to your quarters, lest I call for you again."

"Yes, Master Ritsu." Aki scurried out of the room, leaving Ritsu and Ritsuka all alone.

"Would you like it if I removed those chains of yours?" Ritsu suddenly asked, a small grin coming to his lips.

This was a trick question . . . Ritsuka didn't know whether he should say yes or no, because he couldn't tell what the true results were going to be afterwards. "Tell me. Which is your choice?"

"I'd rather not answer that . . ."

"Is it a yes or no?" Ritsu demanded, voice becoming dangerously low.

"No, I mean yes! Actually, I mean no! No, Master Ritsu, I do not want to take these off!"

"Good choice. I'll have Aki24 bring in your dinner for you in a bit. You are not allowed to leave this bed, unless it is to relieve yourself and bathe, nothing else."

"Nothing . . . else?" This was why Ritsuka hated the chains and wished for them to disappear. They only permitted him to go so far.

"Be gracious. If you would have replied yes earlier, then I was going to give you fifteen lashings on your chest."

Ritsuka sweat dropped. "I won't continue to complain. I'm sorry, Master Ritsu."

"After this punishment I do hope that you won't pull a stunt like that again?" Ritsuka vigorously nodded his head. "Good boy." With that said and done Ritsu left the room.

Now that Ritsuka was alone once more and very much wide awake, he had the time to lay there and brood. Having a pet or pets was only what the wealthy could afford, and the only pets they are allowed to own are hybrid humanoids: products of non-human organisms such as himself. Whether they be half human, half hybrid humanoid, they are still categorized as pet material because the hybrid gene is so strong that it offs as the operative of genetic makeup, thus causing anyone (even a half) to have ears and a tail.

Nothing seems more suffocating than to be a pet of a human . . .

Chapter 1: END


	2. Cigarette Butts

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Thank you for the encouraging reviews, guys! Keep them coming and I'm gonna keep going! XD

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 2: Cigarette Butts

It burned. It really burned and Ritsuka was forced to stay completely still as his Master marked him. A couple of letters have been formed already, but it was far from being finished. Ritsu smirked at the boy's reaction - he absolutely loved it. He tossed the boy's shirt to him but Ritsuka made no motion to put it on.

"This will be all for now," Ritsu suddenly said.

Ritsuka nodded but dared not to say a word. Ritsu sensed the hushed urgency from the trembling dark-haired youth, but he did nothing to appease it. In fact, he sat there at the edge of the bed watching Ritsuka as he tried his hardest not to cry. The singed flesh on his back was really painful and Ritsu wasn't going to adminster anything this time? Much like lead weighing things down, lead was crushing Ritsuka's heart, pulling him down and down and down.

"Ngh . . ." Ritsuka let his discomfort slip by elicting a moan.

"It's your own fault." Ritsuka looked at his Master with begging violet eyes; Ritsu did not yield at all. "Since your actual attempt at suicide cannot be easily dealt with so will be your punishment. I'm making myself clear, yes?"

"Yes," Ritsuka managed to say in a shaky voice.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, Master, you've made your point come across to me."

"Good." Ritsu then stood up and sighed; there was somewhere he needed to be and he didn't feel like going anywhere. Despite his cold exterior towards the kid, in all actuality he really cared for him (in his own weird way, of course). "You are to remain here alone until I return."

Ritsuka nodded.

With the sound of a sure click of the bedroom door, Ritsuka swiftly sat up, chains clinking together, making their own strange melody. The burn on his back was searing with pain, but it only covered a small, a very small portion of his upper right backside so it wasn't as bad as he should make it to be. However, being branded this way was self-degrading. Ritsuka is disgusted - this was going to be proof to the world that he belongs to Ritsu and no one else.

"Why'd I get sold to this guy out of every rich person out there that could have bought me . . . Why him? And worse yet, why did I want him to?"

Ritsuka could remember the time when he first met his Master. His gaze then did not seem as stern as it was now; now . . . he's an entire new person. Why?

_What model number is he?" Ritsu asked the sales clerk, pointing at a certain dark-haired individual locked behind bars._

_"Ah, him?" The sales clerk looked a little uneasy when meeting Ritsuka's stare, since he was informed that Ritsuka was a wild one, and it was best advised that he did not handle him at all if he could avoid it. "His model number is 3588AR. Have you taken a liking to him, Sir?"_

_"How much is he?" was Ritsu's only response._

_The sales clerk's eyes lighted up. Ritsuka frowned, obviously knowing that the stupid sales clerk was glad to be getting rid of him. The frightened look in his eyes gave away his fear of Ritsuka, but Ritsuka never did remember ever being a violent little hybrid boy as the sales clerk liked to address him as._

_"Oh, let me look up the pricing." He flipped through several pages of a book that was pulled out of his shirt pocket. (Now Ritsuka knew what the bulge in his shirt pocket was for whenever he saw the sales clerk walking around.) "His highest bidder placed twenty million kupos."_

_"When is the auction going to end?"_

_". . . This evening." Even the sales clerk seemed a little shocked, because auctions usually lasted for a month, not a week. Ritsuka's started only six days ago . . ._

_Ritsuka was starting to get a little excited that he might be bought by this man. The person who placed the highest bid thus far did not seem all too friendly, and the entire time that he was here he had such lustful looking eyes, that Ritsuka wanted to gag just from looking at him. Some sick pervert he was. This man, for some odd reason, seemed remarkably different than anyone else Ritsuka's come into contact with; he had a straight face, but when Ritsuka looked carefully he could see a tiny glint of compassion within the man's eyes. Ritsuka decided he liked seeing that expression and was waiting for Ritsu to place his bid, whatever it may be._

_"Twenty million, huh, cheap bastard." The sales clerk jaw literally dropped at hearing this comment. In no way was twenty million kupos easy to come by, even for a rich man! "I guess he's a given then. I'll pay one-hundred million and I know the deal is sealed. No one else can come close to that price."_

_"One . . . one-one one-hundred million kupos it is!" The sales clerk was so ecstatic that he could barely talk properly. "I'll go input that into the monitor right away!"_

_When the sales clerk when to do the imputations, Ritsuka heard himself saying, "hi."_

_Ritsu did look at him before, but now he looked at him as if to truly regard him (in the terms for speaking, that is). "Hey."_

_Ritsuka smiled. Someone finally replied to him when he greeted them! _

_Testing Ritsu, the hybrid humanoid boy asked, "you really want me as your pet?"_

_A small smile graced the man's lips and Ritsuka's dark ears perked up in response. "If I didn't would I go out of my way to bid so much that no one else can afford you?" he asked. His smile grew all the more slightly wider._

_They were sparking up a conversation! Since when was the last time Ritsuka talked to someone in such a way, even if he was holed up behind bars! His tail swished back and forth out of contentment; he was being regarded as a somebody . . . (at least that was what he liked to think) . . . and not only as a something._

_"Oh, excuse me, Sir." Ritsu turned to the side to see a cage carrier. Cage carrying was considered a job, and it was people who transported pets from shop to shop, or from a warehouse to a shop. "We've come with a new shipment, and it would greatly help us if you can move out of the way." Ritsu obliged. "Thank you, Sir."_

_The cage carrier went back to his partner and took one end of the draped cage and hauled it up into the air. As they passed by Ritsuka caught a glimpse of a black tail protruding from the cage out beneath the white cloth, but that was all he could see of the other hybrid humanoid._

_"The new shipment? Oh? Oh, oh yes! Take him to the back please!" The sales clerk came back to stand beside Ritsu, while saying, "are you sure you might not reconsider your choice? We've just got a new pet delivered here; his model is 5489AS and he's to be put up on auction soon. Would you like to give him a glance over? You'd be the first to do so."_

_The cage carriers came up to the sales clerk then, and one of them said, "sorry for the early shipment. He wasn't supposed to arrive here until tomorrow after this thing here," the pet carrier pointed at Ritsuka, "was sold off."_

_"Oh, it's not a problem! We can leave him out in the back until this violent hybrid boy is gone! I was told that he'd tear someone up to pieces if he was given the chance!" The cage carriers laughed. "But it's true! He'd even hurt you for no reason, too!"_

_"I have a name." Ritsuka was getting pissed at the sales clerk. He was in no way violent, so where the hell did that man hear such a thing? He was rather disobedient but he was not a rabid creature that wanted to hurt others for no reason._

_"What's your name?" one of the cage carriers asked. "I'm Hirotoki, and my cage carrier friend here is Tadamitsu."_

_"Ri--"_

_"Stop right there!" The sales clerk barricaded Ritsuka's view by standing in front of his cage. "You're not following your regulation codes! You are not to interact with hybrid humanoids for leisure purposes!"_

_Ritsuka's ears went flat against his head - the sales clerk just had to ruin everything._ _"Tell me your name," Ritsu said._

_"B-but . . ." The sales clerk would not or rather he could not tell a customer what to do, unless he wanted to get fired. _

_"Ritsuka."_

_"Ritsuka," Ritsu knelt down by the front of the cage so they were eye to eye, "hold onto this cigarette for me until you're in my possession, all right?" He stuck the cigarette through the metal bars. Ritsuka took it and clutched it tightly in one hand, yet he was being gentle enough so he would not destroy it. "Make sure you don't lose it."_

_"I won't."_

§§§§§§§§§§

It already having been two weeks made Ritsu breathe a little easier, knowing that his pet was not in as much discomfort as he was before. His whips marks healed quite nicely with no hints of a whipping having ever occurred. The nice thing about hybrid humanoids was that when they healed there was no such thing as a scar being left behind. Only a scar would remain if they were to be burned. This was just how their bodies worked.

"Are you listening? Ritsu?"

Ritsu looked at the man addressing him. "My apologies, Masao, would you care to repeat that?"

Kimikazu Masao is an old friend of Ritsu's and they've been together ever since they were little kids. They met one another through a dinner party that Ritsu's parents held; they were introduced to one another as playmates, and this was how they ended up as, still the closest of friends.

Masao laughed a hearty laugh. "Are you thinking about that pet of yours again?" He gave Ritsu a knowing look, gray-colored eyes twinkling.

"It seems so. He's become--"

"Detached? Lonesome? Angry? Docile? Disappointed? Happy?"

"Nagisa, what the hell are you talking about?" Masao asked, staring at the robust woman in disbelief.

Sagan Nagisa has only met Ritsu and Masao several years ago through family relation issues, but it did not take her long until she became good friends with them. It was said that Nagisa's sister Sagan Nana, allegedly exchanged vows with Ritsu's brother, Minami Rei.

"He's becoming rather difficult to handle."

"Oh. So that's what it is." Nagisa snapped her thumb and forefinger together - a waiter instantaneously came to her assistance. "Give me another bottle of Runbi Balle wine, please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You drink too much. I'm surprised you're not drunk yet, and after having drunk two bottles of Runbi Balle wine already." Masao tried to back away when Nagisa got up close to his face and started to babble this and that to him, letting spit fly here and there. "Move away, Nagisa! Your breath stinks and you're spitting!"

Ritsu didn't play them any mind; he was lost in his own world.

"_Ah, please do come back later this evening to pick him up," the sales clerk told Ritsu. "I'll make sure that he's well groomed and dressed for you at your arrival."_

"_Thank you."_

_As Ritsu was leaving Ritsuka could see the sales clerk scurrying into the backroom again. He could tell that he was going to check up on the latest addition of pet material. It was really harsh to put it that way, but that was what they are, after all._

_Pretty soon the man came back. "All right, hybrid freak, you need to get cleaned up."_

"_I'm not a freak . . ." Ritsuka rolled his eyes when the sales clerk shook his head, as if in a pitying motion, really. "And besides, are you sure you wanna come near me? Didn't you say I was a violent creature that would rip you limb from limb if you dared approach?" The sales clerk gulped and stayed where he was by the counter, simply staring at Ritsuka as he contemplated on what to do. "Scared?"_

"_Of course not!" His voice completely betrayed what he was denying himself of. "In any case, they'd have you executed for killing me. It'll be very painful and slow. You wouldn't like that, would you?"_

"_I'm ready for my bath," Ritsuka said, thinking he should be on his best behavior towards the guy for once. "I will not attack you, I promise."_

"_Good choice!" He went behind the counter and retrieved a long leash - Ritsuka knew he wasn't going to go anywhere (not even around the store) without a leash around his neck. It really sucked to be pet material. "Okay, I'm coming over to open the cage. You better not do anything funny, I'm warning you."_

"_I know . . ."_

_The cage door clicked and it slowly swung open; the sales clerk looked at the boy hesitantly, hand stretching out with the leash. Ritsuka complied by going forward out of the cage, and towards the extended hand - he waited for the sales clerk to clip it around his neck._

"_Good boy."_

_As he was being lead past the backroom Ritsuka couldn't help but try and crane his neck underneath the draped cloth to see who was inside the cage, but the sales clerk didn't even allow him to get near the cage. Ritsuka heard rustling sounds, but other than that he did not hear the hybrid humanoid speak._

"_Who's in there?" Ritsuka asked._

_The sales clerk didn't answer him, and instead hustled him into the tub (which was situated beyond the backroom in some other area of the store). He then turned on the knobs to adjust the temperature of the water. Ritsuka merely sat in the tub as the sale clerk busied himself with cleaning Ritsuka's entire body. He was pretty scared of getting too close, but a job was a job, and it was his duty that he got the so called violent hybrid boy squeaky clean for his soon to be Master._

_Upon Ritsu's arrival Ritsuka was more than happy to leave the god forsaken shop that he was housed in for so long. At first, as of right now, he did not mind being the pet of a human, just as long as he was someplace else, Ritsuka thought he would be content._

"_Where do you live?" Ritsuka asked, watching other cars fall behind them while Ritsu sped up._

"_In the innermost part of this city."_

"_Wow, you must be really rich, then, because that's where all the amazingly rich people live. Say," Ritsuka turned to face the man, "are you one of those mean, stuck-up rich guys, or are you really nice?"_

"_I can bend either way," Ritsu replied._

_Ritsuka didn't like the sound of that - his Master was being to indecisive - he wanted one answer, not multiple ones. "Can you be nice instead of mean?"_

"_That depends on you, understand?"_

"_Uh, oh yeah, I still have the cigarette you told me to hold onto for you. What would you like me to do with it?"_

"_Once we get home I'll show you."_

_Home. Home sounded like such a wonderful thing to say, and Ritsuka was quite giddy that he was finally able to call a place home. Yet, the poor hybrid boy did not realize that this so called home would soon turn into a hellish nightmare house that he couldn't wait to escape from. If only he knew beforehand . . . If only._

"_Ah! What are you doing!" Ritsuka demanded, having been yanked by the arm quite roughly._

"_Give me the cigarette because I'm going to need it."_

"_What are you going to do to me?"_

"_Be quiet and you'll find out soon enough. Now stay still while I'll go get your collar."_

_Ritsuka waited where he was and gazed around the room. It was pretty plain looking with only artwork pertaining to butterflies lining the walls here and there. There was one painting that really stood out; Ritsuka became entranced with it and couldn't take his eyes off it. It was a picture of a large cyan-colored butterfly flying off into the distance in the sky, and at the bottom of the painting was the painter's name: Agatsuma Soubi, scribbled in fancy lettering._

_When Ritsu returned he was smoking the cigarette Ritsuka gave back to him and he brought along with him a collar (and chains, which the boy was not expecting). _

"_Um . . ." The kid was starting to get a little uneasy._

_The collar around his neck clicked shut; the chains on his wrists clicked shut, and he was securely bound to the wall by a tiny metal ring. _

"_Remove your shirt and turn you back to me."_

_Ritsuka obeyed._

_And this was how it all began. _

_From the first day he was bought Ritsu had every intention of already claiming him, branding him as his very own pet._

_Ritsuka quickly changed his mind about wanting a human as a Master._

_The word home suddenly became a word the boy despised._

Chapter 2: END


	3. Those Violet Eyes

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time . . . My muse comes and goes, and I only work on this when my muse has shown itself! XD Also, the latest review I received made me think twice about my writing, and I wanted to try harder this time to include what he/she would like me to work on. Emotional range and such, I guess. Sounds pretty complicated . . . XD Well, whatever . . . I am going to try my best! Hope you all read and review! Thank you!

One more thing: I changed Ritsuka's older brother's eye color.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 3: Those Violet Eyes

It's been three long years since Ritsu and Ritsuka's been together - their relationship with one another has suffered through hardships, much like anyone else's. Yet, one would wonder how the pet known as Ritsuka could come to secretly love such a cold, and cruel master. Surely, this has crossed everyone's mind when they speak or see the two. What made the hybrid humanoid feel attached? Circumstances of everyday life must have had a role in this process, but something far deeper carried the burden of it all. Wouldn't you like to find out . . .

But before all that . . . Someone else has their own story to tell . . .

§§§§§§§§§§

_He paced back and forth restlessly within his cramp cage - the hybrid boy's voice had went through one of his ears and then out the other. Could it really be him? Why was this curtain draped over his cage (he would wonder), because he was not allowed to see anything or anyone. Why, though?_

_He could hear the sales clerk speaking now, replacing whatever other noises he was previously hearing. "Ah, he's in top condition. He's been shipped from the warehouse only a day ago; you'll be the first costumer to lay eyes on him."_

"_Is that so?" the voice of a man's . . . most indefinitely. "And his place of origin would be?"_

"_Origin?" From the sound of it, it seemed very likely that the sales clerk was rather confused._

"_Place of birth. Type of breed. Stuff of the sort," the other man replied._

"_Oh! Oh, yes! Those set of questions! I am sincerely sorry for not understanding you the first time! I'll bring go the paperwork! Please wait a moment!" _

_The sound of footsteps scurrying away and a door opening and closing could be heard. The caged pet held his breath when he could hear someone approaching his cage. Within seconds the curtain draping over his cell was lifted up into the air, making him shiver from the artificial wind created from such an action. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed man gazed down at him, mouth slightly tugging into a upward smirk. Somewhat devious looking, with the way the eyes were so penetrating in their appearance._

"_Seimei, is it?" he asked._

_The pet addressed as Seimei gulped, nodding his head. "Yes, that would be my name."_

"_Seems I was a little too late, huh?" Seimei bowed his head, wondering what the blonde-haired man could be talking about. "He was auctioned off yesterday for one hundred million kupos. Beats me who could have bought him for such a price."_

_One hundred million kupos! That amount of money struck Seimei as amazing. Someone willing to buy a pet for that much must be insane! Surely! The boy from yesterday was sold for that much? His voice sounded so familiar, too . . . Could he be . . .?_

"_I'm back with the papers, Sir, just as you have asked for them." The sales clerk stopped in his tracks though, when he noticed that the blonde-haired man was holding the curtain up from the cage, while looking back at him. "Oh, ah, I see you've taken a glance at him already. Is his appearance to your liking?"_

"_He's gorgeous," the man replied. "He has the most beautiful eyes; a pale opaque purple color."_

_From his bowed position, Seimei blushed. He hardly ever received such compliments as that one! Were his eyes as beautiful as the man made them out to be? He never really thought of himself as being very attractive because of his eyes, but has he now found someone who is willing to appreciate them for what they are? Could this man be that person? The prospects were looking good, and Seimei could only hope so. He wouldn't mind going home with this man, even though he knew so very little of him._

_Rustling of papers. "Arvark?" The blonde glanced up at the sales clerk, face appearing to be puzzled. "I've never heard of such a place. Where would it be located on a map?"_

"_I wouldn't know either, Sir. Let me get a map for you . . ."_

_Seimei couldn't help but crack a smile (while being hidden from anyone, of course). The sales clerk was trying so hard - if he was like this now, even though Seimei has only been here for a day - he was sure that the sales clerk tried his hardest with every costumer that came in. It was considered hard work, but Seimei made it out to be something funny that should be laughed at._

"_Is he really that funny?" Seimei froze, smile quickly leaving his face. "I think so, too."_

_He wasn't sure how the man found him out, but since he did Seimei was oddly wondering what he did that gave him away. His posture was controlled, head turned down, and voice securely muffled from allowing any sound to escape. So how?_

"_I wasn't laughing," Seimei replied. He wanted to see if the blonde could prove him wrong somehow._

"_Of course you were." The blonde leaned down close. "Agatsuma Soubi is never wrong."_

"_Agatsuma Soubi?" Seimei echoed, questioningly._

"_That's my name, Seimei."_

"_Mr. Agatsuma . . ." The feel of the man's name on his tongue felt awkwardly nice. ". . . I was told that no one can always be right, because when you're wrong you're wrong. There's no need in denying it." Soubi laughed, finding Seimei all the more adorable as seconds flew by. He was very tempted now to buy him and make him his pet._

"_And who's the person responsible for telling you this?" At this point Soubi reached a pale hand in between the bars, and gently caressed the left side of the humanoid's cheek. Seimei flinched from the contact, instinctively backing up against his small cage. He hadn't been handled by a human being in a really long time, so feeling a human's touch now made him nervous. "You've been neglected human contact as I can see you cowering from me. Weren't you trained?"_

"_N-no . . ." The question prior to his response to the second one had been forgotten._

"_Hmmm, strange that they'd sell you in a pet shop then." Soubi thought this was amusing and it would make things pretty interesting if he really were to purchase this poor thing. Turning head away towards the general direction of the sales clerk, Soubi called out, "I'd like to buy him. Forget about finding the map."_

_The sales clerk zoomed out from behind the counter so fast, that Seimei thought he almost possessed inhuman speed. "You will?"_

"_Yes. Can I buy him now or must I place a bid, thus opening up an auction booth?"_

"_According to the rules you will have to open up an auction booth. There might be other potential pet owners out there that might want to see this thing." Seimei's face wrinkled up in disdain; much like Ritsuka, he didn't like being noted as a thing. The sales clerk made it sound like he wasn't a living, breathing pet material. "And according to the rules," the sales clerk pulled out his trusty book within his shirt pocket, "the lowest bid you can place on a pet of its rank would be twenty-thousand kupos, and from there on you can go as high as you want."_

"_All right, for starters I'll place seventy-five thousand kupos," Soubi said._

"_Let me write that down." The sales clerk busied himself with the task. "Okay, got it. The auction will be open for a month. But let me tell you," Soubi smiled, clearly understanding that the sales clerk was trying to be knowledgeable in this sort of stuff, "the pet that was recently sold . . . His auction lasted only a week instead of a month . . . Coincidentally, this thing here was sent in the day he was sold off."_

"_Would it have been troublesome if he stayed here while this new pet was added into the shop?" Soubi asked._

"_I wouldn't think so, but decisions like those are not made by me."_

"_Head honcho, I see." The sales clerk nodded, looking very unsure of himself. "Since my business here is done, I'll come back next week to check up on the auctions."_

_Seimei noted that he said auctions . . . Was he so sure that Seimei was going to receive more visitors? The hybrid humanoid didn't like the idea, but it was highly likely since the sales clerk was going to advertise him out in the front of the store. He knew this because the man was pulling up several rolls of posters that contained his picture, and they all were stating the beginning of his auction. It seemed like these were made beforehand, and the only thing that needed to be done was to input the start and end dates of the auction._

"_From the looks of you," the sales clerk suddenly said, turning his head to gaze at the creature, "you wouldn't reap up as hefty a price as the other thing did. Your eyes aren't beautiful at all. I don't see what Mr. Agatsuma sees in you."_

"_I'm not a thing," Seimei swore that he could feel his blood boiling over in anger. "I have a name, as of you."_

"_Heh, your personality is sort of like the other one's, too. Come to think of it, you two look alike. Could it be that you two are brothers?" The sales clerk was breaking a regulation code (one he so adamantly told the cage carriers to not act upon: conversing with a pet). It was easy for the sales clerk to yammer at other people, but when it came to himself he made sure to be careful when he did break a regulation._

_Seimei would have liked to believe that, but he wasn't too sure so he remained silent on the issue. One thing he did know though, was that he has a younger brother, however, they were separated right after his sibling was born. Supposedly, his younger sibling was taken away to be raised and trained to be a suitable pet for high class citizens. A really disgusting thought, if one cared to ponder over it long enough. Yet, if that were the case, then why was Seimei being sold to high class citizens when he was never trained? Not even once has he met a pet trainer in his entire existence._

"_I don't know," Seimei replied._

"_Of course a dumb pet like you wouldn't know. No stupid pet in this shop knows anything, not even anything about themselves or their family!"_

_The dark-haired hybrid humanoid frowned. The sales clerk was going overboard with his comments, because it was not completely true that all the pets brought to this shop did not remember anything of their past or family. He, for one, remembers everything so it was justifiable to say that the sales clerk was wrong._

"_I do know one thing for sure, though."_

"_And what's that?" the man asked._

"_I know that I have a younger brother . . . It's just that I don't know how to recognize him, since we were separated right after he was born."_

"_Kittens like you weren't meant to be raised together, especially if you're both male. Regulations says that female siblings are allowed to remain together, but males must split apart in adherence to the newest law for pets created several decades ago." Seimei wasn't understanding the whole law thing, but he didn't want to speak up about it. The sales clerk would have kept firing millions of reasons at him, if he were to ask such a scrutinizing question to begin with. "Oh, it's almost time to close up. When I open the cage for you to put on your leash," Seimei's cat ears perked up in wonder; he had no idea how afraid the man was when it came to handling pets up close, especially when he thinks of them as a threat to him somehow, "you better not try anything funny. I have full coverage on me, so if you so much as take a bite out of me you're finished, understand?"_

"_I won't bite," Seimei replied. In his mind he was disgusted to think that he'd want to taste this man's flesh upon his tongue and lips. A repulsive aftertaste might be awaiting him if he really did try and take a nibble or two._

"_An untrained pet . . ." Seimei could tell that the sales clerk was quite jumpy. Was there really such a huge difference between a trained and untrained pet? The confused hybrid humanoid wouldn't know, because he's never met a trained and another untrained pet face to face (that is having been allowed the luxury to examine the two and find their differences). ". . . I've seen some that were just like you, looking all innocent and clueless, but when the time was right they'd try to run for it."_

"_I'll put on the leash myself if you don't want to do it." Seimei stuck an arm out of one of the bars, palm wide open. "I'll show you that I can obey."_

_Seimei waited and when the sales clerk wasn't moving, he gave him a questioning look. "Ahem, I'll do it myself. You . . . You just stay where you and don't you dare budge when I open the cage. On the count of three." The sales clerk moved in on the cage, hand reaching for his keys in his back pocket. He expertly located the correct key for the cage within seconds. "One." The key was inched towards the key hole. "Two." The keywas slid into place and twisted, creating a 'click' sound. "Three." The sales clerk slowly swung the cage door open. "Lower your head." Seimei obliged. "Good, boy."_

_As soon as the leash was fastened on, Seimei lifted his head up, surprising the man. He yelped and jumped back out of fright. A curse word escaped his lips, but the dark-haired boy wasn't really sure what the sales clerk muttered._

"_See? I didn't bite."_

"_Shut up, you stupid animal. A untrained creature like you never know when to keep quiet and when to speak."_

_Dumbfounded, all Seimei could do was sigh. Really, though. What was so different between a trained and untrained pet? He would certainly like to know . . ._

Chapter 3: END


	4. Turn Around

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: For some reason, I keep thinking that the way I'm portraying Soubi is strange . . . He seems nice, nice . . . Well, super nice! I wanted to make him different than his usual self, pertaining to the anime counterpart, that is. He needs a fresh, new personality anyway. And (.(cough, cough).) I never knew Seimei's personality, so I tend to write him however way I like. XD

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 4: Turn Around

"Have you eaten already?"

"Yes."

"How about modeling for me today?" The hybrid humanoid looked up, staring questioningly at his Master. "Modeling for me in the nude, to be exact. I won't force you if you don't want to, of course, Seimei."

Seimei was appalled - his Master was graciously too kind! It's been a good solid week that he's been inhabiting the home of this man, and so far Seimei was not subjected to anything he wouldn't like to do or eat. The only thing that made the dark-haired boy think this way was because of the day he was bought and brought home. However, it was on the way home that he was thinking about . . .

§§§§§§§§§§

"_Mr. Agatsuma, hello!" A lanky-looking woman came up to the pair. She adorned on tons of jewelry, had long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Seimei thought she was excessively beautiful, but if it weren't for the make-up she was wearing, he was sure that he'd see something that marred her complexion, whether it be a mole or a spot of some kind._

"_Miss Aoi," Soubi took notice of her immediately and stopped walking, thus making Seimei stop as well, "it's been a long time."_

"_How are you these days?" she asked._

"_Nothing exciting has happened to me until today," Soubi replied, while smiling at the same time. He nudged the hybrid boy and gently pushed him forward. "I've bought this fellow, so that I won't be considered a lonely-wannabe man anymore. I have a good feeling about him."_

"_He's absolutely gorgeous!" Miss Aoi looked like she was about ready to squeeze the life out of Seimei with a death-gripping hug, but Soubi kept her at bay. "How much did you buy him for?"_

"_A little under sixty-million kupos. Not a bad price, really, but it couldn't compare to the previous pet's bid of one-hundred-million."_

"_Yeah, I've heard of that auction. Isn't it odd that the auction only lasted for a week instead of a month?" Soubi shrugged, not quite sure how he could phrase it into words. "There could have been more potential buyers that might have bid more than one-hundred-million kupos, although I'll admit you might go bankrupt if you even tried to go that high."_

"_Only the richest man in this country could pull such a stunt."_

"_Minami Ritsu?" Miss Aoi voiced._

"_He's the most valid candidate I can think of that would pay that much." _

_Seimei watched the his newly acquired Master and the woman converse with one another back and forth. He could understand everything they were saying, but to the core concept of the conversation, he did not understand their underlying messages to one another. Finally, the conversation ended sort of like this:_

" _. . . In any case, I better get going before papa gets mad at me."_

_Soubi smirked, surprised that she was still seeing him. "Yeah, better not make him wait any longer than he already has. If he's mad, tell him that I kept you, and if he wants to confront me about it, then I'll have no qualms of doing so."_

"_All right, Soubi. I'll see you later."_

_Miss Aoi was gone in a flash. It was all so quick. She waved an arm in the air; a taxi pulled up beside her; she got inside the taxi and waved goodbye to Soubi, before the taxi drove out into the street, blending together among the other cars._

_As for the term papa, Seimei was thinking along the lines of her father, and it was easily understandable why her papa would get mad. Confronting his Master about it was also another thing he could understand - the apparent father-daughter relationship was never faced in his family, but he has known of other families that dealt with such calamities. This only made him appreciate all the more that he was born male, and has no female siblings to boot._

"_Is something wrong?" Soubi leaned down close to his pet's face, examining his eyes in particular._

"_Oh, it's nothing," Seimei replied, obviously aware of their 'closeness'. "I was just thinking about daughter and father relationships, that's all."_

_For one thing Seimei was a very honest humanoid, and having never thought of lying in front of people, he tended not to for the matter. It only gave way, too, that (as previously mentioned) he was never handled by a trainer or ever owned by a person before. Soubi was his first. This all seemed quite exciting, and at the same time, rather frightening._

"_Ah, the papa she was referring to." Soubi smiled. Seimei nodded in response, oddly thinking of it as strange that his Master would find this amusing. "Papa is not her father; he's more like her lover."_

"_Why would she call her lover, papa? Doesn't that make people think that she's talking about her dad?"_

"_Depends."_

"_You fucking piece of animal shit! Didn't I tell you to not do that!"_

_Seimei's sensitive feline ears picked up on the conversation almost instantaneously._

"_I didn't mean to do it!" someone cried. The sound of a girl's voice. She was pleading for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Master! Give me one more chance!"_

"_I'll make you regret the day you even started this entire mess! It's because of you that I'm ruined! Animal shit don't deserve what you get, and yet I still treat you better than that brown substance lying about on the ground! Mashing your face in it sounds sort of fun, doesn't it?"_

"_Come on, let's go." Soubi could tell that Seimei was getting uneasy, as he continued to listen in on the conversation between a pet and her Master. They couldn't see them, but their voices were so loud that they could definitely be heard. "It's getting a little too chilly for my liking."_

"_That man . . ." Seimei began. Of what man he was referring to, Soubi knew all too well who it was, but it was none of their business how the man treated his pet, so there was really nothing he could do about it. Seimei refused to move when his Master tried to tug him along by the arm. ". . . Are you going to let him do that to his pet? Isn't it wrong?"_

"_It is wrong, Seimei, but it is not within my power to do something about it. I'm not that pet's owner, and I don't know the owner of that pet, either. Let it slide or you'll place the both of us into trouble."_

_Trouble? Troubled, indeed! Seimei was very troubled that a poor fellow hybrid humanoid was getting degraded by her Master. In spite of him knowing them or not, he just felt that he couldn't let this issue go; a strong feeling of justice was coursing through his veins, making him want to intervene no matter what the consequences may be . . . He wanted to confront the pair, make amends between them somehow, and there and only then would he feel satisfied enough to leave._

_Turn around. Soubi was praying Seimei would turn the other cheek. Please, if only he were to turn around . . . _

_Seimei was determined and he was not going to be deterred from his task at hand. Taking brisk steps, he made his way towards the arguing duo by the sound of their voices. The man stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at Seimei, most discouragingly of course. Within moments Soubi was right beside his newly purchased pet._

"_Excuse me, Sir, but why are you yelling at her like that?" Seimei asked._

_The man frowned, getting annoyed that a stupid pet would ask such a question. Who was this animal to believe that he had the right to inquire things from someone of higher status? Surely, he must have gone mad! _

"_Is he yours?" The man looked towards Soubi, ignoring Seimei. Soubi sheepishly nodded. "Well, then tell your pet to back off and leave me alone. Has he not been taught any manners? Do you want me to file this as harassment?"_

"_No, Sir. My sincerest apologies. I'll make sure to handle him more properly from now on. You see, I just bought him and he has yet to be trained. If we are to ever meet again, I will make sure that he is on his best behavior."_

"_Heh."_

_Seimei and the distressed female pet exchanged looks. There really was nothing Seimei could do after all, even though he felt the drive to make a difference, but it wasn't going to happen._

§§§§§§§§§§

Seimei blushed and quickly shook his head. Soubi nodded in understanding and backed away, giving his pet some space to himself.

"Um . . ."

"Yes, Seimei?"

"Why are you so nice to me . . ." Seimei dared to peek at his Master from underneath long, dark lashes, and adding, ". . . anyway?"

"Shouldn't I be?" Soubi inquired.

"But you didn't punish me or anything for the trouble I've caused you earlier in the week."

"Ah, that incident. It wasn't a big deal, and I don't like mistreating my pets, if at all possible. I've learned from watching other owners, that abuse doesn't always mean you'll tame your pet from such acts - it does work, but it isn't my style. Cooperation through talking and understanding is a much more subtle method, eh?"

"It is," Seimei replied.

"Besides, you were never handled by a pet trainer before. Your flesh would be much too delicate for my hefty ministrations." Seimei perked up from that response, ears standing at attention. He didn't know what 'hefty ministrations' meant to the blonde, or how it pertained to him at least. "By the way, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ehhhh? I thought you were a bit older, nineteen at the most."

"I guess I don't look my age. Is it a bad thing?" Soubi laughed - looking older than you really were was never a bad thing! At least not in the city they live in! "Since you're laughing, you're making me think that it is."

"No, it's good. This way I can take you to places restricted to pets much too young to enter."

"But I am young . . ."

"However," the blonde inched his way towards his adorable, die-hard honest pet, "you look older than you really are, so it won't be a problem slipping you in. I'll take you to one of these so-called places where older pets can enter one of these days. You might find it that you'll be enjoying yourself."

Seimei smiled and said, "I like to have fun!"

"Good. I like to have fun, too! But what intrigues me most about you is how you ended up at the pet shop without ever being trained. Care to share to me what got you into the position that you are in now?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but I will tell you what I remember."

Honesty is a beautiful thing. Really, it is.

§§§§§§§§§§

"_What the hell is this thing?" a pet carrier asked a fellow pet carrier._

"_Model number is 5489AS; name is Seimei. He's untrained."_

"_Untrained?" _

_Seimei could hear the surprise in the person's voice, but he could not see the expression, due to the cloth draped over his cage. _

"_I know. Pretty bizarre to sell an untrained pet in a store. I thought they never qualify, because of their behavioral patterns having not been molded down to fit society. So what makes this thing so special?"_

"_Who knows. Let's just move him before we get in trouble for stalling."_

"_Right."_

_Before Seimei was set down in front of the two pet carriers designated to take him to a pet shop, he was caged up elsewhere, wondering what was going to become of him. Before all this he was kept in a small sized room that only had one window for air and light purposes (for during the day). Occasionally, he'd heard footsteps walking by but no one ever stopped at his window to look at him - he was deprived human contact, really._

_It was strange how did does not remember ever arriving here in this room. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was in here for a really long time. At the time that he was separated from his parents, it was a hot summer day, yet now it was chilly, damp, and forlorn feeling all around him. Alas, several months has passed by him, allowing winter to come, making him realize it._

_He recalled a conversation he had with his parents way, way, way before his departure:_

"_Listen, Seimei, you are going to leave us very soon, and your mother and I would like to tell you that you needn't be afraid. You see, this process is like gambling, because you can either end up with something good or bad."_

"_Like two sides of a coin? With one good side and one bad side?" Seimei was a youngster and he wasn't quite understanding what his father was trying to convey to him._

"_Yes, son, something of the sort. You're a healthy six-year-old now. Soon people will come take you."_

_Seimei frowned. "Why do people want to take me away?"_

"_It's the law," his mother replied. A pained expression came to her face. She was not of hybrid humanoid descent, but her husband was, so her child was marked with its ancestry (due to the strong hybrid humanoid gene trait, as previously mentioned). "You are born with ears and a tail; according to the law of this country, you are to be housed away and be happy with other people, understand?"_

"_I'm happy here. I don't wanna go anywhere else."_

"_Don't trouble your mother. Please, son, if you consider yourself happy here, then you'll definitely find happiness elsewhere. This, your mother and I are certain of."_

"_Happiness elsewhere . . ."_

_Seimei needed to understand this fast, because he wasn't granted a lot of time to digest the meaning. However, on the day of his parting, he didn't feel as sad as he thought he would. Having taken his father's word to heart, he truly believed that he could be happy elsewhere other than home. Yet, in all honesty, this feeling slowly started to fade when he was placed in 'the' room, receiving hardly any visitors or neither allowed to be a visitor himself to other rooms with pet material (such as himself) within them. He couldn't recall entering 'the' room, and the months went by him in a hurry at first. His first two seasons away from home passed by all too quickly, so it seemed . . . But after that everything seemed to slow down, pace becoming slackening,_

_Ten precious years of his life was spent in 'the' room. He was finally deemed passable (for reasons unbeknownst to him) and sent to a pet shop. The day he arrived was the day the other marketed pet was sold - coincidence be that the other pet's auction was a short one. And him having arrived at the pet shop a day early than planned seemed to be have made an impact somehow. Nothing was for certain._

_Yes, nothing was for certain . . . Seimei would have liked to see beyond the draping . . ._

_Ritsuka was also puzzled himself . . . He, too, wished he was allowed to see what lied beneath that draped cage . . ._

Chapter 4: END


	5. What I Like About You

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Um, sex scene in the beginning. Skip through it if you do not wish to read it. For those who are going to read it, (.(looks up to the sky . . . Whilst praying).) I hope I meet your expectations of a hot and sweaty scene. XD I'm shy/bashful by nature and so it was a real STRUGGLE for me to write the sex scene. I tried my best, I assure you though. I don't think it's very, very, very, mature-ish, but regardless, read at your own risk.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 5: What I Like About You

"Twenty-one."

"Ungh . . ."

"Twenty-two."

Ritsuka bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning too loudly. After all, it was entirely his fault and he clearly understood why he was being beaten. Ritsu made sure to drill inside his little head, that what he did was uncalled for that evening. However, when was enough going to be enough?

§§§§§§§§§§

_Today was the day . . . Today was Ritsuka's birthday at long last. The day many enjoyed, but for this poor hybrid humanoid, he absolutely abhorred his day of birth; for today was going to be his day of reckoning. Nothing much was to be expected from him other than complete obedience - something he was and never will be inclined to do willfully._

_Ritsuka laid down on the massive bed, arms and legs huddled together. He was waiting for Ritsu to come inside the bedroom. It made him anxious and awkward that he would be wishing his Master to come at any moment, mount him, and call it a night . . . No, day, because Ritsu wished not to stop till daybreak, sadly. _

_The window wasn't closed - Ritsuka felt a cold draft come through, making him shiver - his otherworldly clothes made him want to take it off, shedding away unwanted memories from his previous encounters. The see-through silk robe was more for exposure than comfort. Not to mention that it was in the color of black - a color Ritsuka disliked - despite what others thought upon first glimpse, with his dark ears, eyes, and all._

_At last the door opens. Ritsuka holds his breath._

"_Have you been waiting long?" Ritsu asks him._

"_No."_

"_Are you uncomfortable with what is going to happen to us here, tonight, in this bed?"_

"_. . . I would be lying if I say I wasn't," Ritsuka replied, eyes widening slightly. " . . . I would very pleased if we didn't have to do this at all."_

"_Come now, after the first sequence, you end up enjoying it. Whether you would want to admit to it or not verbally . . . Your body never fails to let me know the truth." _

"_Can we begin?" Ritsuka didn't know why he said that._

"_Most certainly."_

_Ritsu came up to the end of the bed, staring Ritsuka down with his spectacled eyes. A devilish grin graced his lips, making the hybrid humanoid wonder many different sordid scenarios. A flash of metal caught Ritsuka's eyes . . . Of course, Ritsu brought a collar. It was needed because he usually tended to try and run away during one of their love-making sessions - Ritsu learned from the first time around that Ritsuka needed to be confined to the bed in some way, but without constricting him too much._

"_Lift your head for me, Ritsuka." The boy obeyed and felt cool metal touch the nape of his neck. A soft 'clink' was a sign that the wretched device was closed and keeping him there at the bed at all times. Ritsu placed the bed on the bedroom couch, thus making it impossible for Ritsuka to reach it because it was five feet away - the chain didn't extend any more than two feet from the bed, two feet seven inches at the most. "Shall we skip the introductions this first time around?"_

"_If you want to. I'm not the Master around here." Ritsuka made it to be sarcastic and Ritsu laughed at that. He was given some leeway on what he could say, since it was his birthday, but any other day he would be backhanded almost instantly for such sullying words._

"_We'd better not then."_

_Ritsu slowly sneaked one hand underneath the see-through silk garment, Ritsuka freezing at the sudden contact. Despite him not being a virgin he still acted like one, since he and Ritsu rarely made love. Ritsuka grabbed at his Master's hand, trying to push it away, but Ritsu gave him a testy look. His hand continued along its trek up and along the boy's leg, when Ritsuka pulled his own hand away. It stopped short of touching Ritsuka's underwear._

"_Huh!" Ritsuka gasped. He was quite shocked that he was getting erect already. Merely from his Master touching one side of his legs! _

_Ritsu allowed his head to follow up to where his hand was; he looked at Ritsuka's erection and then at Ritsuka's face. It seemed as if he was contemplating on what to do. Give him release? Make him wait and agonize over it? Which should he do? As funny and uncharacteristic of Ritsuka to do, he himself pulled his underwear down, wanting his penis to be unrestrained to stand taunt without the bothersome underpants. He seriously wanted release. His Master seemed to notice this, and wasted no time in taking the entire soft flesh inside his mouth, having decided that the boy suffered enough for now._

_Ritsuka could feel himself bucking into his Master's mouth, trying to give way to friction against the skin of his manhood. Ritsu clamped down then (none too gently) and Ritsuka stilled - this was a sign that his Master was not pleased - Ritsuka's movements must have angered him somewhat. The boy didn't really know._

_After what seemed like an eternity . . . Release was on its way . . . It didn't take long until Ritsuka cummed, several spurts of semen dripping down the sides of Ritsu's mouth. He dared not swallow someone else's seed though, for it seemed unclean._

_Melting back into the bed Ritsuka wanted nothing more than to sleep, but it wasn't happening. The remaining manhood (thou not shone to love just yet) wanted some attention, too. _

"_Spread your legs," Ritsu whispered. Ritsuka complied, though he was rather hesitant. "Good."_

"_Um . . ."_

"_Hm?"_

"_. . . Am I going to get prepared first? For . . . For, uh . . . Your thing to be inside me." It felt awkward for the boy to be saying this, but he just had to know. (A/N: Really awkward for me to write as well! I was super embarrassed! I sound like a little kid! XD)_

"_Would you rather not be prepared beforehand?" _

"_. . . No."_

"_Then don't ask me something so obvious. I don't like answering to something that is going to happen."_

_From the way his Master was looking at him, he could tell that he was getting irritated. His penis having been erect for quite some time now, was being impatient and Ritsu wanted nothing more than to plunge right in. However, he was a man of restraint (as he usually practiced). With ease, he took the lube bottle from his bedside table, applied a good amount to his fingers, and wasted no time in inserting them in Ritsuka's anus. No reaction - Ritsuka was as still as a rock - Ritsu looked at him. He smirked, seeing the expression on the hybrid humanoid's face._

_The time is right. Ritsu withdrew his hand, instead, replacing his fingers with his trembling member. The sudden stretching hurt more than Ritsuka was willing to admit, but he needed to stay quiet and let his Master do his thing. Once they were fully connected, neither one of them moved, having needed time to adjust to one another. _

"_It's okay now," Ritsuka said, when he felt that he was ready._

"_I'm going to move." Ritsu was being more gentle than usual, oddly. Obtaining permission from a pet before he could do anything was very uncommon, however, this only happens on Ritsuka's birthday. "If it's too painful, say so."_

"_All-all right."_

_In all instances, despite Ritsu's demonic nature, there was something Ritsuka likes about him. At least he is being loved - Ritsuka was sure of this._

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Master and pet moved as one, gliding gracefully across the mattress of the bed. Ritsuka could feel himself clinging tightly onto the being above him, wanting the wholeness of the other to go in as deep as possible. This all felt so excruciatingly wonderful, once he was into the flow of things._

_Sex wasn't so bad . . . But Ritsuka still dreaded at the fact that he was going to do it over and over again until dawn._

§§§§§§§§§§

"Did you think I was going to let you get away with it?" Whack! Ritsuka cried out. "Is thinking of killing yourself the only solution you can think of?" Whack! "Is it?" Whack!

"It's because you said you don't love me!"

Whack! Whack! "Those words? I have no use for such things." Whack!

"I thought you really loved me . . ."

Tears from the pain and frustration were all in one. It went like this:

"_Are we done . . .?"_

"_Yes."_

_Ritsuka smiled, glad to be free of any more sexual dealings. "Master Ritsu, can I ask you something very important?"_

"_Ask."_

"_Answer truthfully, please. Do you love me?"_

_That came as a surprise - Ritsu wasn't expecting a question of that degree. "Affection is bestowed upon any pet, as I have bestowed affection upon you. Don't mistake love with affection, for they are not the same thing." A hurt look came to the boy's eyes. Internally, Ritsu cringed. "Believe all the harder that I love you and it might come true."_

"_So . . . You don't actually love me?"_

"_Don't make me repeat myself . . ."_

"_I'm sorry." Ritsuka tucked his head under the blanket and closed his eyes, letting tears fall without being seen. "I'm very sorry."_

_Two days later._

_If his suicide attempts weren't enough, (including the one from before) Ritsuka was at it again. This time, he was doing it out of the fact that his Master did not love him the way he wanted Ritsu to. He came so close to hanging himself . . . If only Aki83 didn't stop him._

Their relationship was crumbling. And fast. Ritsu was really afraid of losing his pet, and he was quite grateful that Ritsuka felt so strongly about him. However, if he were to not return the feelings soon, it might be become too late to do so.

Love was never within Ritsu's forte of expertise.

"Twenty-five."

The last one.

"I told you I was never going to do such a thing again, but I broke my word. Whip me as many times as it pleases you. I won't hold anything against you, because I--"

"Don't say it." Ritsu already knew. "Just go get cleaned up. I'll call Aki83 to your quarters."

§§§§§§§§§§

"Really, Ritsuka, you tire out Master Ritsu more than he's willing to tell you."

"Really?" Ritsuka became worried. "What am I doing wrong exactly?"

"Your attachment to Master Ritsu is rather strong, isn't it?" Aki83 asked. "Despite him being a tyrant more than a loving Master."

" . . . I don't understand it myself. I love someone that is so cruel to me."

"That's an easy one." Aki24 answered, having entered the bedroom just then. "He is the first to acknowledge you; he is the first to bed you; he is the first to treat you better than what you have faced in that pet shop, and no matter how mean he is to you, there is also affection behind it."

"But he told me affection and love are not the same thing," Ritsuka countered.

"You're too rebellious. Listen to him more and he might come to love you. Trade affection for love," Aki24 said.

"Huh?" Both Ritsuka and Aki83 were confused. Aki24 (being the only female in the entire house) solely understood this reasoning herself.

"Don't try to kill yourself again . . . Be glad you are not going to be chained to the bed, having access only to the bathroom and nothing else."

"He's not doing that again?" Aki24 shook her head. "Am I free to go outside?" Aki24 shook her head once more. "Oh . . ."

"Aside from what we've discussed, Master Ritsu sent me here to inform you that he will be going out tonight, and not returning until tomorrow morning. If he finds that you did something unforgivable, he will skin you alive."

"I understand!" Ritsuka knew better than to think his Master was joking, because he never joked about anything before.

"My message has been delivered. I must go back to the kitchen and clean. Aki83, Master Ritsu told me to tell you to put Ritsuka to bed once you are done tending to his wounds."

Aki24 left the bedroom without saying another word. She was serious about her work and was never caught slacking, unlike Aki83. It seems very reasonable that Ritsu favored her (not because she was a female, but because she was doing her job well).

Alas, late that night Ritsuka's head was filled with thoughts of his Master. He vividly recalled meeting the man for the first time, and he smiled, warmed by the fact that Ritsu talked to him like he was a someone, not a something. He slumbered on throughout the night, unaware of what his Master's outing was going to cost him.

Chapter 5: END


	6. Living In Your Love

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: To be honest, I didn't really like chapter five, but I needed to get Ritsuka's b-day out of the way. XD And at least parts of it helped me move forward in the story (despite me taking forever to update.) Thanks for the reviews, guys, I appreciated them. Please send me more. :3

P.S. Seimei/Soubi pairing is getting to me! This is the time for the Ritsuka/Soubi pairing fans to go, "Nooooooo!" and try to persuade me otherwise, right? XD But no definite pairings have been decided as of yet . . . Hopefully!

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 6: Living In Your Love

"So we finally meet, Mr. Minami."

They were at a high class bar where only the rich occupied. Here, people of lower stature never ventured inside (thankful for this were the wealthy). Most found it most wanton to hang around others that were not like them - the rich and poor never truly think alike after all.

"My meeting you is not by choice," Ritsu moved one of his hands in a mild gesture of disapproval, "but I have confirmation that you are not lying. If I were to give him to you, do you think he'd be willing to go?"

"I wouldn't know," Soubi replied. "That all depends on how close he is to you, wouldn't it be?"

"Precisely."

"Why sound so confident? So sure he won't leave you?" Ritsu winced, thinking that it was very real and possible that his precious pet would leave him for someone else; what with the way he's treated the poor humanoid thus far. "For a man like you I'd like to believe you'd not let a mere pet sway you so easily."

"He has not swayed me; not in the least. However, like any normal pet owner," Soubi raised an eyebrow in speculation, "it is only natural to feel loss if their pet were to be gone."

"I see. You have compassion within you, eh?" Soubi smiled when Ritsu tried his hardest not to blush, believe it or not! "I suppose we'll see if he wishes to remain with you or not come time tomorrow."

"We'll see, Mr. Agatsuma. If it weren't for the paperwork I would have never agreed to doing this."

"I know that."

§§§§§§§§§§

"Where did you go? I woke up to see that you weren't anywhere inside the house," Seimei said, following behind his Master.

"Were you worried about me?"

"I was very worried. Next time please tell me where you are going, so I won't be this way again, Master." Soubi chuckled - Seimei's honesty was proving to be an endearing trait of the hybrid humanoid's. He ruffled Seimei's bed of hair good-heartedly. "Do you mind telling me where you went?"

"Not at all. I went to see someone, and we talked. There's a chance you're going to see your brother."

"Really? Who is he? What is he like? What does he look like?" Seimei was blasting off questions before Soubi even had the time to respond. "Can I meet him soon?"

"Seimei, slow down," the blonde placed both of his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders for emphasis, before adding, "I said there was a chance you'll get to see him. It does not guarantee us anything, understand?"

"I'm sorry . . . I let excitement get to me."

"If we do meet him I'll tell you what . . .We can all go out for ice cream and a movie as a way of getting acquainted to one another. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good!"

"In any case, what have you been doing while I was gone? You didn't give anyone any trouble, did you?" Seimei shook his head. "Did anyone come by?"

"Other than Miss Aoi, there was no one else."

Soubi made his way towards a couch and sat down, pulling out a cigarette from a packet full of them. He produced a lighter from who knows where and lighted up the small thing before asking, "was she asking to see me?" Seimei nodded. "Did she sound urgent in her desire to see me?"

"No."

"Okay, good."

"If Miss Aoi's call did sound really important, what would have been the matter?" Seimei asked.

"More likely than not it'll be from her arguing with her daddy. Things like that happen sometimes." Seimei's expression became that of a sad person. "Enough of that though, and you needn't look so down. It's not like she's actually had a fight with him. Come on, I'll take you to one of the clubs I've told you about before."

"You mean the age restricted clubs?"

"I can get you in if you don't squeal, understand?"

"Lying doesn't solve anything."

"Would you rather have it that I go in on my own, Seimei? Do you not want to accompany me to a place that is fun?"

"I do." The eager expression on the boy's face made Soubi want to burst out laughing, but he felt it would be wrong of him. "When are we going?"

Soubi smiled. "How about now?"

"Now?"

"Why not? We don't have anything better to do, after all."

Seimei yelped then, having been yanked by the arm and towed towards the front door. His Master was rather rushed to go, and the hybrid humanoid was wondering why. He would have asked about the urgency-like manner Soubi was partaking, but it was also okay not to ask, too.

Once they were inside the car and moving, Seimei said, "you don't have to work tomorrow?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"Well . . . It's late and if you work . . . Shouldn't we be at home instead? What if you get in trouble by your boss if you are to be late? I'd feel bad if that happens to you."

"How cute of you." Soubi cupped his most beloved pet's face with both of his hands. "People would be envious to see how much you care for me. Once we get there try not to be too bothered by what you see, okay?" Seimei displayed a perplexed look on his face. "Since this is going to be an age restricted place it is only natural that you'll see things not intended for your age."

"Even though I'm not old enough we are still going there?" Seimei asked. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"If we get caught, yeah, we'd get kicked out. Maybe even banned from the place, but there are other places we can go to if that happens."

"I see." Seimei's eyes grew incredibly wide.

"Ah, now that I think about it, I'll call up Kio. He might want to come - you know him, always getting jealous over the simplest of things."

Seimei remained quiet while Soubi took the liberty to pull out his cell phone. He flipped in open and started to punch in some numbers. After what seemed like two seconds, Soubi was already saying, "hello?"

"What, Soubi?" Kio replied.

"Don't sound like that. I called you because I had the mind to ask if you wanted to come or not."

"Come where?"

"To the local booty bar."

"You mean right now?"

"Yeah."

"Is your pet with you?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

". . . you know he's underage, Soubi." The dirty-blonde sighed. "What if we get caught, kicked out, and banned?"

"Find another place to go to, what else."

"You're too careless when it comes to matters like these. Your sensitive, caring side completely melts away, and you become like a insatiable, wild animal out on a rampage, going from one club to another. How can Seimei stand you?"

"What can't he stand about me?"

"I just told you . . ."

"No, you didn't."

"Never mind . . ."

"Well, if you plan on coming go ahead and head out now. Seimei and I are already on our way there."

"Sure . . . Sure, I'll go."

"All right. See you there, then."

"See you."

Soubi hung up a flip of his phone. "Kio is coming."

"He is meeting us there?"

"Yes."

§§§§§§§§§§

"Name and age?"

A big, bulky guy was standing at the entrance and he looked really intimidating with his huge arms and stomach. Seimei couldn't help but cower behind his Master, but Soubi quickly moved away, pushing his pet in front of him instead.

Soubi flashed the large man a smile. "Agatsuma Soubi; twenty-three-years-old. This here is my pet, Seimei, and he is nineteen-years-old." (A/N: I know their ages are incorrect, but this is an AU and I can do what I want with the characters anyway. Muhwahahaha!)

"And you?" The man turned to look at Kio.

"Kaidou Kio; age twenty-three."

"You three may pass."

Seimei was instantaneously thrust into a new environment. He had never seen a place quite like this one - there were flashing lights everywhere, half-naked dancing females, hybrid humanoids pets and their Masters, and plenty of men whose eyes were prowling around the area for lonely-looking women. He didn't know what to make of the location.

"Are you surprised, Seimei?" Soubi asked, leaning down so he could see his pet eye to eye. "Does this place bother you? If so, we can leave at any time."

"I am surprised by the atmosphere, but if you like it here I'll bear with it."

"Damn, Soubi, you sure got a loyal pet there. Now I need a pet like that." Kio took on a piteous expression while sighing. "I don't understand how I always end up buying one that runs from me. What am I doing wrong as a pet owner anyway? Maybe I should give up trying to find the right one for me."

"Don't do that."

"Seimei . . ."

"There is a pet you'll meet that will be right for you and only you. For some it may take a little searching, and for others it may take a long time. But once you've found the right one you'll be really, really happy. Patience is what most people take for granted."

"Hearing you say that makes me feel all hopeful inside! Soubi, your pet is too perfect! How about you give him to me and get yourself another one?"

"No way."

"Can't you see I'm a man in need? Be a little more considerate."

Seimei merely watched the duo talk back and forth - he was content seeing how his Master was enjoying himself. The flashing lights and dancing females were far from the reaches of his mind, for he only had eyes for his Master. Being locked up for so long wasn't pleasant - the person who took his away from it all was this blonde-haired man he calls a Master.

The conversation came to a closure with something a little like this . . .

"Fine. I get it; I give up. You'll never fork him over to me so I don't see the point in trying to beg anymore. I'm making myself look like a fool in front of people I don't even know."

"You're so desperate that it's not even funny."

"I know. Let's not talk about it anymore."

With their conversation put aside, Soubi noticed that he has been ignoring Seimei this whole time! Was the poor thing feeling neglected?

"Seimei, I'm sorry. Are you angry at me?"

"Huh? Why would I be?"

"If you've felt left out, it's okay to let me know. I'll try my best to make it up to you."

Soubi was a party animal sometimes like Kio has previously stated, but he was never one to whole-heartedly forget about his pet (if he were to be beside him at the very moment). A softer side always was within the man, and it would flare up brightly when he felt it was possible that he might be disliked or put aside. A pet was simply a pet to some people, but to others a pet was a part of their lives. They come to care deeply for them and consider them as a thing (person even) to proudly cherish. Seimei was definitely living within Soubi's love, whether he realized this for himself or not.

Soubi obviously was too kind - Seimei was feeling quite overwhelmed with happiness. He surely couldn't ask for a better Master.

"I'm okay, really."

Time quickly passed by . . . It was time to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kio."

"Yeah, same here," Kio replied.

He watched Soubi and his pet get inside their car - as lonely as he was feeling at the moment, staring at his friend and his pet wasn't going to make him feel any better. A companion was what he needed . . . A woman or a pet would have been fine - he wasn't going to be choosy. Would not a ray of luck shine upon him?

It then happened . . .

"Excuse me . . ."

"Eh?" Kio looked down. "Do you need something?" He instinctively knew she was a pet, because she had ears and a tail.

"Can you help me?" she asks.

" Are you lost? Are you looking for your Master?" She shakes her head, indicating a no. "Uh, then . . ."

"I've been thrown away - I have nowhere else to go. You look like a nice person . . . So can you help me?"

What was he going to do? This was Kio's chance! Was he going to let it slip by him? All of a sudden a abandoned pet comes up to him asking for assistance. Would it be wrong to turn the poor creature down? What would a nice human being do if they were in his shoes?

"Come . . ." Kio wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing, but he was nonetheless. He held out a hand for her to hold. ". . . you'll freeze to death out here. You can stay at my place tonight, if you don't mind." She shook her head. "Hm. I'm Kaidou Kio, and you are?"

"Takara."

Coincidental or not, Takara, a hybrid humanoid girl has appeared into his life. She has no one to turn to, and her only chance of survival laid within the hands of one man. Kio.

Chapter 6: END


	7. Ritsuka's Decision

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: I might displease some of you readers, but I can't make everyone happy when you're on opposing sides! Read and review! Thanks a bunch if you do! Hmmm, something tragic . . . Wonder if I can pull that off. T.T

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 7: Ritsuka's Decision

"I had a dream . . ."

_I was back in the pet shop, feeling quite miserable for some reason. No other cages were around me, and no one was within my sights except him. He walked towards me with such a beautiful smile on his face . . . I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried to. He leaned down and started to speak._

"_What's your name?"_

_I felt warm all of a sudden, like something was lifted off of my chest. I felt at ease. His smile did not fade from his face even as I responded._

"_My name is Aoyagi Ritsuka."_

"_Do you like it here?" the man asks._

"_I hate it; there is no one to talk to. You are the first. You have a very gentle smile - I like it very much." The corners of Ritsuka's mouth began to twitch upward, forming a genuine smile of his own. He almost forgot he could even do that. "Are you going to leave soon?"_

"_Would you like to accompany me when I go? It must be lonesome in this pet shop."_

"_It is."_

"_If you truly desire it, then the key shall come from your heart. Open the cage with your own hands and free yourself. I'll be right here waiting."_

_I frowned, unsure of what he exactly meant. Where will I be able to get a key to get out? I have been in this cage for as long as I can remember. I touched my own chest and felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I looked up at the man before me, my eyes pleading for him to help me escape. He stands there and does not say or do anything._

"_I don't have a key."_

"_You're not looking hard enough."_

"_I don't like this cage. Please, help me get out of it."_

"I woke up . . . There was no conclusion."

§§§§§§§§§§

"You look as if you've woken up from something frustrating. Are you not feeling well?"

Ritsuka turns to the side to see Aki83 hovering over his rigid form. "No, I'm all right."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Master Ritsu has told me to tell you he will be out for a couple of hours today. Since you've been sleeping the majority of the time he has been gone, he expects you have freshened up, eaten, and are dressed and ready. You'll be going on a trip somewhere today."

"Where exactly?"

"We wouldn't know - he didn't say," Aki24 replied, standing by the bedroom door as usual. "I've prepared the bath for you. Lunch shall be made shortly."

"Is it that late into the day already?" Ritsuka looked towards the window, noting sunlight was trying to come through whatever opening it could find in between the curtains. The frustrated look on his face was still present, and though Aki83 said nothing further of it, and Aki24 inquired not a single word, Ritsuka wasn't aware he was even still scowling. "I'm going to the bath now, Aki24."

"All right." She nods and moves away from the door. Ritsuka quickly strides past her, keeping eye contact to a minimum.

When the hybrid humanoid was out of hearing range, Aki24 asked, "is something bothering him? He seems rather upset."

"Yes, I'm wondering the same thing. I saw him like that right before he woke up - must be what he dreamed about." Aki83 chewed on his lower lip nervously; he was told where Ritsuka and Ritsu would be going, but he was ordered to not tell Aki24 or Ritsuka about it. "I'm sure whatever it is he'll get over it. A dream is just a dream, after all."

"That's true."

Inside the bathroom Ritsuka was soaking himself and thinking.

He had a dream . . .

_I recollect the pieces within my mind, trying to forge together something unbreakable. I didn't know why I was doing it, but I knew if I didn't something horrible might happen. Will I ever see his smiling face again? I'd ask myself that over and over._

"_The key is inside you; if you truly desire it then you shall be able to find it."_

_He told me something of the sort, and yet I couldn't find a single key on me. My search had not yet ended before everything around me began to melt and form in unity. From there I think I lost sight of what was most important._

In that dream he did not reach an end . . . What was the result?

"I still feel pissed off," Ritsuka murmured to himself. "I can't shake the dream away."

The scuffling of feet made Ritsuka's feline ears stand on alert - he recognized the steps of his Master's - his were always quick, deliberate, and to the point when it came to walking about. Knowing his Master has returned from wherever he had gone, Ritsuka took it upon himself to finish bathing quickly. He didn't want to keep his Master waiting too long. Even so, the humanoid wanted to rush so he could see his owner all the more sooner.

_His smiling face; I want to see it. From the darkness to the light - he shines._

"Welcome back, Master Ritsu!" Ritsuka smiled and waited, hoping his Master would pet him somewhere.

His hand never came near the creature. "Hurry and eat. We will leave soon."

"Yes, Master!"

Ritsuka was overtly happy to see Ritsu for some reason. He sees him everyday and night, so how can he miss his Master like he is now? It was hard to explain and neither was he going to try anyway. What matters is only this moment and every moment after. Precious memories build themselves this way.

§§§§§§§§§§

The car drive was quiet until Ritsu said, "be prepared for what is to come."

"Okay."

"You'll need to think about it carefully."

Ritsuka wanted to ask his Master 'what is going to come?', but refrained from doing so. His Master appears tense enough for some reason, and he didn't want to add to it. Every so often he'd take a peek at his owner from the corner of one eye, trying to discern the expression on Ritsu's face. A mix between anger and sadness? Bitterness and regret? Who knows . . . Ritsuka couldn't really tell.

§§§§§§§§§§

"Who are we going to meet today, Master?" Seimei asked.

"Someone important - he should be here soon." Seimei continues to wear a confused look on his face. "Remember the other pet who was sold for one-hundred million kupos? Well, he's the one we're going to be meeting here today."

"He must be special since he cost so much! I'd be honored to meet him!" Seimei sounded really excited. His beautiful pale purple eyes dances with merriment - Seimei's happy smile helped ease the concern eating away at Soubi. "What should I do or say?"

"Don't be silly. Simply be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Okay! I hope whoever he is that he will like me! I will make a good first impression!"

Soubi laughed. Seimei is pure-hearted and honest. His soul must be as clear as water.

"We're here, Mr. Agatsuma," someone suddenly announced.

Soubi and Seimei turned their heads towards the voice of the speaker. Behind him stood a lanky-looking pet, whom must be none other than the so-called one-hundred million kupos pet. The two pets locked eyes immediately; Seimei appeared to be excessively happy, while Ritsuka appeared to be more weary than anything else.

"Seimei, you can do the honors."

Ritsuka watched as the other pet stepped forward and bowed. He looked so elegant! "Hello, my name is Seimei and he is my Master. It is nice to meet you."

"Ritsuka . . ." Ritsu began.

Ritsuka was getting the hint that his Master also wanted him to introduce himself. "Um, hello. My name is Ritsuka and he is my Master, Ritsu. I am pleased to meet the both of you."

"Well, well, he's looking healthy, Ritsu. His face radiates with life - you've kept him good enough."

"Get to the point. I want to get this over with as soon as possible," Ritsu says, sounding a little annoyed.

"What is going on, Master?" Seimei looks from Soubi, Ritsu, Ritsuka, and then back to Soubi.

"I have an offer for you, Ritsuka. Pardon me, Seimei, but I have business to attend to now." Ritsuka was in awe; he had never seen a Master as nice as Soubi! He regarded his pet with much respect and apologized to him! When was the last time Ritsu apologized to his pet? "Under the law for pets, it is said if a Master can legally obtain a plea for separated siblings to be reunited, then I have the right to ask you a question. When I ask you this I want you to think about this carefully. What you will choose will affect you in one way or another."

"Get on with it."

Soubi slightly frowns but said nothing in retort. "Ritsuka, if you would like to leave your current Master to come live with me, then it is possible to destroy all the binds you have with him. Think carefully befo--"

"I'm not going to leave him," Ritsuka stated.

"Is . . . Is that your final answer? Are you sure?" Ritsuka nods. Soubi was surprised the hybrid humanoid would answer so quickly. Perhaps Ritsu wasn't such a bad Master after all, despite his cold demeanor. Or is it because his beloved pet has found something to love about him? "Then this issue is settled. Thank you for taking the time to come here."

"It--"

"Ritsuka, be silent. I will do the talking."

He's just lost his chance. Unless Ritsu relinquishes all ties with his pet, then Ritsuka was never going to be freed from his clutches.

"Master, may I?"

"Certainly."

"I feel you've made the right choice, Ritsuka. His looks mean nothing, because it's more about one's inner core. I can sense a gentle side to him and it looks as if he really cares for you. The expression on your Master's face was priceless when he heard your answer. He must have thought you would've left him given the chance. You are truly admirable. I hope we will be able to meet each other again one day."

Such warming words. Such unhindered words. Seimei could speak so freely . . . And Ritsuka couldn't. It's as if they're living in opposite worlds, being lead astray with their Masters on whichever paths they chose.

"Would you like to say anything, Mr. Agatsuma?"

Soubi shakes his head. "I believe my pet has said it all for me and himself as well, Mr. Minami. You may leave if you wish."

"We were just about to. Come, Ritsuka."

As they were walking Ritsuka began to count each step he was taking. His stride wasn't evenly matched to his Master's, but it was to be expected since he was much shorter. A memory of his dream came to him, making him remember how he could answer so easily.

He holds the key to the locked door. It's been unbolted for a long time now, and it was by his own hands he has freed himself - Ritsu merely guided him. It is because he was guided along the way and it made his liberation all the more easier, and he is thankful. A soft kind of love has been sprouting since . . . For three long years. Ritsuka loves his Master and this is the ultimatum for his quick response.

"I didn't want to leave you, Master Ritsu, because I love you," Ritsuka suddenly said, surprising his Master and even himself. "If I left your side it would have been very painful for me. I've come to accept you for who you are - I will no longer go against you."

"You foolish thing," was all Ritsu said in response.

"Your guidance has gotten me this far." Ritsuka whispered this under his breath, so his Master did not hear what he said. "Maybe it won't be so bad belonging to you completely."

This was only the beginning of a tragic tale which was to unfold before Ritsuka's eyes. He couldn't see it yet and neither can Ritsu, but the time was nearing. However, until that time comes Ritsu was secretly content in knowing his pet faithfully remained. How was he to thank his precious pet? Ritsuka did not know of his worth towards his Master, because Ritsu never conveyed it into words or gestures. Being close to one another was simply enough.

Back at the meeting place . . .

"I want to be like him."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Seimei?"

"Their relationship is strong; I saw the courage pouring from Ritsuka - seeing him that way makes me feel a little incompetent. Maybe--"

"Don't say that; no matter what happens I'll always be with you. And I haven't forgotten what you've always wanted the most. We'll surely find him and bring him home . . . Someday."

Soubi already knew who Seimei's little brother was, but it seems like the chance to snag him has come and gone. Ritsuka chose to stay with his original Master . . . Thus losing the chance to see the older brother he doesn't even know exists; a pretty sad thought when one thinks about it.

"Say, he looks sort of like me . . ." Seimei softly smiles. "Do you think he might be the one? Our eyes look alike too, except mine are an ugly purple."

"Why so negative all of a sudden? I keep hearing you badmouthing yourself ever since we've met those two." Soubi clucks his tongue in disapproval. "You're making me feel like a failed Master who can't keep his pet content. Would you like it if I forked you over to them, making it the other way around?" Seimei vigorously shakes his head. "I was just joking, Seimei. You're too important to me."

Chapter 7: END


	8. Come What May

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Prepare your eyes for a little fluff near the end. I thought it was very sweet and cute. Maybe you will think so, too. :-D

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 8: Come What May

"May I have some?" Kio nodded. Takara was polite; very polite actually. Seimei was just like her, but Takara went to extremes to be polite and to please Kio. This made the dirty-blonde wonder who her previous owner was like. "I won't take too much."

"Takara."

"Y-yes?" Her voice was quivering. Kio sighed, feeling very sorry for the poor creature.

"You don't need to be that way with me . . . It's okay."

Takara's eyes widened for a moment and a soft gasp escaped her lips. Kio tried his hardest to look earnestly content. However, with the way the hybrid humanoid was looking at him, he was finding it harder and harder to keep up this act of kindness. It was not that he couldn't be kind; it was more that he was feeling quite sympathetic than anything else.

"I don't want to be out there again. I want to be with someone - I want a Master. But he," tears began to drip down her face, "threw me out in the streets, laughing at me while holding onto his newest pet. I couldn't please him so it seems. You were the first to pay attention to my plea for help . . . People ignored me because I wasn't human - only pet material."

"That . . . That's enough. Say no more!" Kio wasn't in the mood for crying. "I understand. I won't throw you out no matter what, so don't try so hard to make me feel at ease with you. I'm afraid you'll make me more opted to abandon you than keep you. I don't know you at all, but given time and energy spent, I truly believe we can become something."

"Ma-Master."

"Is this really happening to me? Has God finally answered my call?"

"I will try my hardest, Master!" Takara bowed, letting her forehead meet the floor. Kio hurriedly hauled her to her feet.

"Ah, no, no, Takara. I didn't mean what I said in a negative way. Aheheheheh. I'll take good care of you from now on. Let your bygones be bygones, because your previous Master doesn't matter anymore." Kio took in a deep breath, feeling a little bad for what he was about to say, but he felt he needed to get his message across. "Whatever life you may have lead with him, let them be erased from your mind whether they be good or bad memories - you can start anew with me. I don't know if I'll be a good Master or not, given no experience with an actual pet before . . ." Kio faltered, looking for the words to say. ". . . but let me try, Takara."

"Yes! Master!"

"Thank you, Takara! You've made my life so much brighter! Wait until Soubi hears about you!"

§§§§§§§§§§

"You're back. Welcome back, Master Ritsu, Ritsuka." Aki83 greeted.

"Welcome back, Master Ritsu and Ritsuka," Aki24 said.

Ritsu did not reply, but Ritsuka stiffly said, "thank you."

A serious expression was seen on Ritsu's face ever since he and his pet left the meeting place. He looked concerned about something, but Ritsuka wasn't sure what there was to be concerned about. His Master walked towards his study room and all Ritsuka did was follow behind his heels. As long as Ritsu did not object to him being followed, then Ritsuka was going to keep tagging along. However, this was what his Master wanted in the first place.

"Close the door behind you, Ritsuka. It is about time you've received another one."

"Yes, Master Ritsu." Ritsuka closed the door behind him.

"Remove your shirt."

Instantly, Ritsuka knew what his Master was going to do to him. Behind Ritsu's desk and tucked away inside a drawer were a packet of cigarettes. It now seems like a good time as any to be marked - Ritsuka gulped. He could have escaped such pain as this, and yet he flatly refused to leave this awkward life behind. If only he wanted to start anew with someone else . . .

"Master Ritsu," Ritsuka steeled his voice to pluck up the courage to say what he truly desired to say, "if you would like to complete your name, then I will not mind. I know I belong to you and I am happy to acknowledge it. I won't run; I promise."

Ritsu sighed - that was strange. This was not the reaction Ritsuka hoped he would get. "Your words are bittersweet. I wonder why, Ritsuka?"

"Did I . . . say something wrong?"

"You've come to accept me so whole-heartedly only after declaring you'll not leave me. Despite your words to comply with my wishes, I feel you are holding back something from me. It is not in your nature to be so obedient."

"If only for one day . . ." Ritsuka looked at his Master straight in the eyes. ". . . I will submit to you with everything that is me. I've come to realize your true intentions behind your forceful administrations; it is only right that I accept you now."

"Is that so?" Ritsuka nodded, and then turned his back to his Master. "If you wish it, I will complete my name. Don't come crying to me if you can't handle the pain."

"I understand, Master Ritsu . . ."

In all actuality, Ritsuka did not understand any of it. Ritsu was right - why is he being so obedient all of a sudden? Was this the cause of the serious expression on his Master's face? Did he somehow think Ritsuka changed from the encounter with Soubi and Seimei? Ritsuka wasn't so sure himself, but what he was sure about was that he loves his Master. Whether the bond grew more or not, Ritsuka feels his love has increased tenfold.

The first cigarette stung, burning away Ritsuka's skin. As usual he cried out in pain, but dared not move an inch. By the time Ritsu got to the final letter and final cigarette butt, his pet was weeping like a newborn child and still he refused to move. Such determination was appalling. He smudged the last of it onto his pet's back.

Lifting it off and seeing a circular mark there, he announced, "we are done. Go to Aki83 and he shall tend to your burns. You did well, Ritsuka."

Then Ritsuka remembered what Aki24 told him - trade affection for love. That's right . . . She said for him to be more obedient and it was possible his Master would in time come to adore him. It's been a long time since he's heard a compliment; it felt really nice. Was his non-rebellious self more to his Master's liking? Yet, submitting fully was a dream never to be realized - a fiery spirit lived within Ritsuka, and total control over him would be less than zero.

. . . Will he with strength obey every command for one day? Ritsuka said so himself, didn't he?

"Ritsuka."

"Yes!"

"Why are you still standing there looking like a dead animal. I told you to go to Aki83," Ritsu mentioned once more.

"I'm sorry! I'll head to him right away!"

One day can't be too horrible. He will triumph.

§§§§§§§§§§

"Master, Kio is at the door and there is someone with him," Seimei said. "Shall I let him in?"

"Go ahead."

"Soubi, where are you man? Boy, do I have something to show you!" Seimei watched with beleaguered amusement when Kio jumped onto his Master, easily knocking him to the floor. "Meet my pet, Takara! Isn't she just the cutest?"

"What are you talking about? Since when did you get a pet?"

"Yesterday right when we parted ways from the club. I think God has seen my pleas and finally sent me a pet for my hard work praying." Soubi sweat dropped. "She came to me from out of nowhere and asked me for help. There was no way I could refuse her. Alone out in the cold and with no Master, I decided to--

Soubi slapped a hand across his friend's yapping mouth. "Wait. Did you say with no Master?" Unable to respond with his voice, all Kio could do was nod. "Takara, was it?" The mentioned pet vigorously nodded and bowed, once again letting her forehead meet the floor (since she was literally throwing herself to the ground at the mercy of others). "You look familiar . . ."

"I do?" She inquired, but did not raise her head from her bowed position.

"That time when Seimei and I saw you being harassed by your owner . . ."

"Ah! It was you two?" Takara finally looks up, eyes filling up with tears. Soubi was taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere. "I am terribly sorry he said horrible things to you. Punish me if you must; I will take his half of the blame as well."

"Takara, what are you saying? That sleazy bastard you call a Master is not around anymore. You don't need to stand up for him," Kio reasoned, worry etched upon his face. "I've never met the guy, but if you're claiming he said some mean stuff to Soubi, then he probably wasn't that good of a Master."

"What he said he was going to do to you, Takara," Seimei stepped forth, "he didn't actually do it, did he?"

"He did."

"Did what? What did he do?" Kio wasn't understanding the gist of it.

"He pushed my face onto his excrement. I am ashamed he threw me out after that, laughing in my face with a new pet he bought ."

"How awful - it must be tearing at your heart in knowing you were abandoned. I can't understand such a feeling, because I have never gone through it, but I am assured you will recover. Kio is a good man and he is a friend of my kind Master."

Kio now realized Takara left out that little tidbit when she was telling him about being thrown away. She never did mention she had her face smashed into human poo, but then again he was ignorant to that fact (which wasn't really his fault anyhow).

"I will try my hardest, Master!" Takara repeated from an earlier interval of only whom she and Kio knew about.

"It's okay, Takara. You're making me feel a little bad." Kio slid one hand behind the back of his head and chuckled nervously. Soubi and Seimei were giving him curious stares.

"I'm sorry! I will definitely try my hardest!"

"Ah, in that case, I will try my hardest, too, Takara! There, we're even!" Kio declared. Takara's mouth formed the shape of a small "o", and she looked at her new Master in wonderment. She never heard such encouraging words as this in her entire existence with her previous owner. "Hand in hand we'll rise to the top together! How about it, Takara?"

"Y-yes, Master!" She was quivering with so much happiness, one would think she'd burst into an outcry of joy. Was she downright deprived or what?

"Nice pep talk, Kio, but was that all you came here for?"

"Eh?"

"You came here to show her off? Anything else? If not, please do leave."

"What! How can you be so cruel to your closest friend, man! I may have Takara now, but it doesn't mean she'll replace you within my heart! I'll care about the both of you equally! This I swear!"

Soubi stifled a giggle; seeing the serious expression on his friend's face right now was absolutely priceless. "Kio, I never said anything of the sort, so stop embarrassing yourself." He looked towards Seimei and winked - Seimei didn't quite understand the gesture for such a situation as this, but he said nothing in defense for Kio. "Even if you're willing to entertain me--"

"Entertain!" Kio exclaimed.

"-- I am sure you can do it some other time. Now bye-bye. Get out of my house, please."

Alas, both Kio and Takara were kicked out of the house.

"Why did you do that, Master?" Seimei looked to the front door, wondering if Kio was whining just on the other side. "I didn't see any harm done."

"He was only being annoying. Squabbling on and on about his newly acquired pet and all . . . It got on my nerves."

"Oh, I see. You're being very honest today."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean? Aren't I always honest to you?"

Seimei nodded, happy about his Master's response. "Say, will we ever meet Ritsuka and his Master again?"

"Why do you ask that now all of a sudden?"

"I would like to become friends with Ritsuka. I don't know if he is my lost younger brother, but I kept telling myself I felt some sort of connection to him. Am I saying strange things, Master?" Soubi shook his head. "Maybe happening upon them once more will be soon. I hope it is."

"You're too adorable, Seimei, you know that? Women would swoon at your sincere honesty. Given you were a man and not a pet, I'd say you'd be very popular with people, whether they be a male or female, really. Luck you, eh?"

"I am not very sure about what you are talking about," Seimei said. "However, if Master thinks I have potential in something, then I will take your word for it and keep it in my heart. I won't forget."

"Much like a Prince's line . . ."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Soubi laughs. "Shall I call you Prince Seimei instead?"

"Prince?"

"I like the sound of it; I think it'll be a nickname I'd like to give you."

Seimei flushed, feeling very warm all over. "It will be a nickname I am most honored to accept. Thank you, Master."

"No, thank you, Prince Seimei."

Being so precious and gentle to Soubi, there was no way the blonde would not hold fast to his beloved pet. At the beginning his aim was to buy Ritsuka, not Seimei, but all of that is in the past now. It just so happened he couldn't beat the bid Ritsu placed on the other hybrid humanoid; yet not all was in vain - given a lucky break he was able to obtain something far more greater perhaps.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Hungry?" Seimei nodded. "Ahahaha, you really are too adorable." Soubi ushered for his pet to come close, and when he complied, Soubi snatched him up and gave him a big, warm hug. "And you'll always be my adorable Prince Seimei."

"You're overwhelming me with such words! I am a bit shocked, Master!"

"That's all right. I'd expect no less from you."

Chapter 8: END


	9. To Make It Okay

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: I think my writing sucks. Yes, I absolutely think so. I am trying to improve - trying so very hard! However, I feel my efforts will go down the drain . . . Eventually. And I'll just assume XX character has red eyes and black hair, since I don't really know the actual colors. XD

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 9: To Make It Okay

Clickety-clack, clickety-clack . . . The monotonous sounds of someone typing away at their keyboard could be heard. A very bored pet sat on a red-cushioned chair nearby, eyes focused only on his Master's hands. The room they were in was very dark, and little sunlight had any chance to come in - the curtains remained closed for the time being.

"You don't have to sit there and watch me all day," the man at the computer says.

"But I want to watch you work," the other being replies, eyes still focused on the hands, "because I've never really bothered to see what you do. It's not that I was afraid to come watch, but since you like having it so dark in here I decided to never come in. Can I open the curtain at least a little?"

"No, that will not be necessary. I want no distractions."

The other being then realized something and offered, "if I am a distraction I can leave you in peace."

"You are fine where you are." He actually enjoys this new kind of company while working, but he was very against admitting to it. "We will have lunch shortly. I have a few more files to look through."

"Okay, Master Ritsu."

Ritsu turns his attention back to his computer, and as his fingers continued working his mind was easily swaying to daydreams. The finished product of him branding Ritsuka made him somewhat more self-assured, yet a new cause for worry has sprouted. It planted itself firmly at the root of his immaculate funds, and he was afraid he might lose what he painstakingly gained through hard work. If so, what was he to do if such a disaster occurred?

Ten minutes later . . .

Aki24 patiently waited at the table for Ritsu and his pet to arrive. Aki83 was supposed to be seated beside Aki24 and waiting as well, but he was too nervous to sit down just yet. Every once in a while his companion would look his way and tried to tell him to sit down with her eyes, although it seems like she's doing it in vain.

"Sit down, Aki83." Aki24 finally voiced her concerns. "Master Ritsu won't be pleased to see you standing and moving about so much."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I am just wondering when they're going to make their appearance! What if the food gets cold? Should I put them all back on the stove to reheat for a little while longer?"

"Aki83, really, please sit down. You're worrying too much."

"Aki83, are you okay?" Ritsuka came down first and saw that he was frantically walking this way and that. "Master Ritsu will be coming down shortly - he told me to come down first."

"Please have a seat, Ritsuka," Aki24 said, smiling. She only stood up to go and drag the nervous wreck into his seat. "Aki83 and I are honored."

"It's great, isn't it? We finally get to eat together - this almost feels like a family unit."

"I suppose this is what you're so nervous about, Aki83?" Aki24 asks.

Back in the study room Ritsu was still busy scanning over his files. He cursed under his breath when he noticed one file was missing. It was dislodged from the rest several weeks back, and he felt idiotic for not noticing it sooner. A file containing data on his earnings gone? How? And who could have taken it? Weren't his files exclusively found only on his computer? What sort of hack could have been used if at all any?

There was no time to dawdle over this though, because his pet and his two servants were waiting for him downstairs. He could deal with this issue later. There was someone he had in mind - a rival - but he has yet to prove his accusation as truth.

By the time Ritsu did make it downstairs he was presented with a very bored-looking pet, silent but composed Aki24, and a jittery Aki83. "Let lunch commence."

"Ma-Master! Please take your seat! I'll serve you! I mean all of us!"

Aki24 sighed - Aki83 was making a fool out of himself. Besides, she was the one who did all the cooking, while he was on the side of medical expertise. "Come with me to the kitchen, then."

"Huh? Why?"

"Come with me, please."

"What is it, Aki24? Why have you dragged me here into the kitchen?" He looked towards the twin kitchen doors, trying to see if he could spot Ritsuka and their Master. "Is something bothering you?"

"Don't speak to me while not looking at me." Aki83 immediately turned to face her. "Much better. Thank you for not being rude." Her companion opened his mouth to say something, but then it looked like he thought against doing such a thing. "I understand it is exciting to eat with Master Ritsu, but don't you think you're a little too excited?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind - I only took you to the kitchen, because I wanted to warn you about Master Ritsu's mood. As he was coming down from the stairs I could sense something was pricking at him. It's hard to explain since he isn't the type to openly show his emotions, so trust my better judgment." Aki24 turned around for only one second, and when she turned back to face Aki83 she noticed he was nowhere in sight. "Oh dear, could he not have waited for me first?"

§§§§§§§§§§

"You made quick use of your resources, Akame. I'm rather surprised."

"And your point is?" Akame turns to face the person he was speaking to. "You're as guilty as I - it'll only be a matter of time before he realizes I did it, but as for you, you just might get away from taking any of the blame. Now wouldn't that be nice?"

"I may be close to his sister-in-law, but saying I am guilty is overdoing it. Since when did I help you with the stealing?"

"Since the beginning, of course," Akame replies.

"Tch."

"If you help me get everything he owns, then I'll gladly leave you out of this trivial problem, whom you like to call it as such so much. Do we have a ourselves a deal, Nana?"

"Scumbag . . ."

"Stupid whore. I can expose you as easily as you can expose me."

Nana furrowed her brows together. Akame was right and it was her own fault that it turned out this way. If only she didn't turn to him at the time of her fear and confusion. Akame was the sort of man to use something like this to his advantage - the five-year-old grudge he harbors is still strong and kicking. More so than Nana wanted to believe.

"Fine . . . A deal it is."

"Excellent. We can begin starting tomorrow." Akame smiled.

§§§§§§§§§§

Ritsu disappeared back into his study right after lunch was eaten and over with. Neither Ritsuka nor Aki83 noticed anything strange about their Master - only Aki24 sensed something. Despite her trying to inform Aki83 about it, the damned idiot was too dense to understand it.

"Will you be staying down here for the time being, Ritsuka?" Aki24 asks him.

"I guess so. Master Ritsu probably doesn't want me to bother him right now."

"Have you noticed the mood he was in?" Ritsuka shook his head. "Hm, this is becoming a little bothersome for me."

"Why, Aki24?"

"It can only mean one thing when he's like this . . ."

"What are you talking about?"

Aki24 continued to express her thoughts, not really paying attention to what Ritsuka was saying anymore. ". . . Maybe something's amiss - it occasionally happens. A financial crisis? Family relation problems? Stuck in a rut? Hmmm . . ."

Before Ritsuka could further attempt questioning Aki24, Aki83 pulled him off to the side. "She's zoned out for now, or at least that's what I like to call it. Leave her alone and she'll return back to normal later on."

"That's funny," Ritsuka pulled back a little before continuing, "I've never seen this side of her before."

"That's because she's never shown it to you until this very moment. Only I've seen her like this, but I guess that makes two of us now."

While the other three were downstairs talking away, Ritsu was upstairs and on his computer again. He searched high and low for the missing file but it was nowhere to be found. It was as if someone stole it and then deleted it from his computer completely. Considering what he's lost it would be really risky if he was to lose more. Again, he had someone that came to mind, and the only way he was going to soothe his troubled self was if he faced his accused person.

"Nisei Akame, don't think you'll be able to get away with this . . . I'm onto you." Ritsu pounded a fist onto his computer desk. Accursed Nisei left behind a nifty little message and thus became the bearer of bad news. He was attempting to, no, he is black-mailing Ritsu, and sadly to say there really was nothing Ritsu could do about it. "If only I can recover the missing file."

It wasn't only a matter of money - this issue delved much deeper.

That entire night Ritsu confined himself within his study room and refused to come out. Ritsuka was worried sick, but he hadn't the heart to enter his Master's study when a sign was put up demanding for no disturbance. Despite not entering the study room Ritsuka was keen on waiting outside right by the door though. Many hours passed till dawn approached.

The door creaked open and a lone figure stepped out. The form of a person slumped forward caught Ritsu's attention immediately - he looked down to his right.

"Ritsuka." He nudged his sleeping pet. He was rewarded with no movement. "Ritsuka. Wake up; it's morning."

"Ma-Master Ritsu, good morning!" Aki83 suddenly cried, having seen his Master as he was coming down the hall. "Can I get you anything?"

"Why is he down here on the floor and not in his room where he should be?" Ritsu asked.

Aki83 sweat dropped - he remembered walking the hybrid humanoid to his room, and tucking him in for the night . . . When did Ritsuka sneak out?

"Ah, uh, I'm very sorry, Master Ritsu! I shall take him there now!"

Just as Aki83 was bending over to haul the boy up, Ritsuka opened his eyes. He first looked at the floor, and thus remembering where he was lying at, he quickly attempted to stand up, knocking his head below Aki83's chin.

"Oh!" The poor servant fell backward onto his back.

Ritsuka looked at him. "Huh! Did I hit you?" he asked.

"Ah, I-I'm all right, really."

"Ritsuka."

"Yes, Master Ritsu?" Ritsuka avoided his eyes.

"Have I ever permitted the floor as a place for you to sleep?" Ritsuka shook his head. "Would you like this very spot to be your sleeping quarter from now on?"

". . . no, Master Ritsu."

"Then why are you out here this early in the morning?"

It was pretty obvious as to why to anyone present, but Ritsu was letting his frustration get the better of him. He had been piling up anger from the previous night, and now he was finally allowed to release it on those below him.

"I was waiting on you . . . You never came out and you placed a--"

"Enough. Go get some proper sleep in your room. I'll have breakfast brought to you."

"Y-yes . . ."

"Come, Ritsuka." Aki83 and the humanoid walked off together - as they were going down the hallway they ran into Aki24. "Ah, good morning, Aki24."

"Good morning. You look a little startled; did something happen?"

"Master Ritsu became a little angry. I'm taking Ritsuka back to his room upon Master's request."

"I see."

Aki24 headed straight for the kitchen, because it was her job to do the cooking and breakfast was in order. She did notice her Master seated at the table, but she made sure not to look at him directly. Ritsu is fuming so it seems, and she knew better than to bother him when he is like this. Didn't the other two ever learn?

She went about preparing tea when Ritu suddenly said, "I was being too rough."Aki24 did not say anything. "Speak to me, Aki24."

"Yes, Master Ritsu."

"You're my most trusted servant - I know you won't tell this to anyone else."

"I understand, Master Ritsu." Aki24 bowed her head in gratitude. Sometimes she felt like she was a human diary or journal Ritsu was keeping, because no one would ever dare dream of a cold-eyed man telling such intimate things to a mere servant. "I have kept my word until now and I shall take my promise to my deathbed."

Ritsu actually has deep concerns . . . He doesn't show it to anyone other than Aki24, but even this display was far and between. He needed to let it all out this time.

"I'm being black-mailed. If I cannot recover what I have lost I may lose everything. Agitation is eating away at me."

"I may not be of much help, but use me any way you like, Master Ritsu," was Aki24's only response.

"Bring Ritsuka his breakfast this morning - he will not be eating at the table." Aki24 nodded. "If he speaks of me, I'd like you to inform me of what he says."

"Yes, Master Ritsu." A small, almost invisible smile caresses her lips.

Chapter 9: END

Another A/N: Well, that was rather unexpected, even for me! So, Aki24 is Ritsu's most trusted person so to speak! I keep thinking to myself . . . Did I make Ritsu appear to be too weak near the end? Was he too out of character? Argh! Every man has a weak side though, right, whether they're willing to admit it or not. :-P


	10. Fate

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: As things are now, I am hoping to say this story won't span beyond twenty chapters.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 10: Fate

Aki24 entered Ritsuka's room and closed the door behind her. She was holding a tray as she was coming in, but one free hand was all she needed to do something else - women and their wonderful ability to multi-task. Ritsuka looked upon her intrusion and the firs thing that came out of his mouth was, "is Master Ritsu mad at me?"

Aki24 chuckled. "What is it that you really think?"

"I think he is . . ."

"Perhaps, Ritsuka." Aki24 placed the tray of food in front of Ritsuka, making sure it was situated on the boy's lap so it wouldn't fall or lurch in a sudden unpredicted direction. "Eat what you want and call for me when you're done."

"All right. Thank you for the food, Aki24."

§§§§§§§§§§

"She's coming with us?" Masao asked, looking over Nagisa's shoulder. "Nana, that is."

"Why do you ask? Is it going to be a problem?" Masao shook his head. "Then don't ask whether she's coming or not, because it should be quite obvious. She's rather nervous so don't excite her any further."

"Nervous?" Masao scoffed. "It's not as if she's unfamiliar with us or with Ritsu's place, so what's there to be nervous about?" Nagisa shrugs in response; Nana remained quiet and stood resolutely behind Nagisa wherever they went. "Although we should stop by the store before we go to his place. Ought to buy him something good to eat."

"No need to worry about his health - Aki24 makes wonderful food every single day. I wouldn't mind eating her cooking three times a day, seven days a week!"

"That reminds me," Masao pulled something out from his left pant's pocket, "I almost forgot I wanted to give you this." He held out his fist but did not open his palm. "I'm not sure whether you'll appreciate the gesture, but I suppose the thrill of it is seeing your reaction, Nagisa."

"How dubious of you." Masao laughed in response. Nagisa held out her own hands. "Give it here - better be something I really like or you're going to get it this time."

Nana watched the exchange between the two, and now she was feeling even more weary of what she was told to do. It troubled her deeply and yet she couldn't go against Akame - at least not like this. Akame's words echoed within her mind over and over, like an annoying voice that wouldn't go away.

_**Make sure you stir up a bit of commotion on the inside. I'll handle the rest.**_

_There is a story behind Nana's reasoning and why she can't disobey the dark-haired maniac. If only she did not turn to him that one fateful day so long ago . . ._

"_I'm married . . . Doesn't that bother you?"_

"_I am, too, so what is there to worry about? We're in this together, aren't we? Besides, why worry about that now when we've been seeing each other?" He reaches out a hand to grope at one of Nana's breasts - she does not resist his advances at all._

"_But . . ."_

"_Relax, Nana. Neither my wife nor your husband will ever know of this. I promise you."_

_Nana frowned - she knew what she was doing is wrong, but despite her knowing this she has been cheating on her husband for the past month. The guilt she was feeling was eating away at her, making her go insane little by little each day. If this kept on going, was she going to end up feeling completely hollow?_

"_Wait, Shigeru," Nana pulled away, "I don't think we should be doing this anymore. I mean, you have kids and a very loving wife. What we have been doing is stupid, don't you think?"_

"_How so? Didn't you tell me your husband is never home because of work? So therefore, he can't satisfy you physically, can he?" The blonde-haired woman sighed, bowing her head in shame. Shigeru was correct. "Fate has brought us together, Nana. I won't deny myself of my feelings for you and neither should you."_

"_No . . . no, I don't want to do it today. Maybe some other night."_

"_What? You're going to leave me like this?"_

"_Jerk off on your own or something. Do it with your wife, even."_

_Shigeru scoffed. "Don't go playing the damsel in distress because you're not. You're a filthy cheater who'll open her legs just about for anyone. I saw you patrolling the streets late at night, and even if it's raining or snowing you'd still be out there. Be grateful I picked you up and took you in."_

_His words stung and it pricked at her heart very painfully, but guilt was too strong of an emotion for her and she needed to escape. Re-buttoning her shirt she managed a quick bow before dashing out the door. There was someone she could go to in crisis' like these - Nana knew he'd be there for her. Not much was to be expected anyway._

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_A door swung open and a sleepy-eyed man stood at the doorway. "What?"_

"_May I come in?" Nana asked._

"_Are you an idiot? What are you doing out so late? Rei's going to be angry at you if he finds out what you've been doing with Shigeru-chan."_

"_Eh?" Nana did a double-take, making sure what she was hearing was correct._

_The once sleepy eyes opened all the way, and a mischievous, reddish gleam came to them. "That's right. I know about Shigeru. I've even talked to the guy before - he's told me you're really good in bed; much better than his wife. Hahaha, the both of you are so shameless!" Nana flushed, feeling embarrassed and angry at the same time. "Oh? What's with that look? You should be directing that anger towards someone else; it's not like I'm the person responsible for the cause of your actions. However, despite abstinence, it doesn't help that you'd go and cheat on him."_

"_So what!"_

"_Touchy now, aren't you?" _

"_. . . . . ."_

"_Come on in; you wouldn't want to catch a cold by standing out there all night." Nana stepped inside and Akame closed the door behind her. "Oh, I've made this little note for you. Maybe you should put it into consideration."_

_Akame disappeared around a narrow hallway and was soon back with a slip of paper. Written on it was: jibun ni naru . . . kare no tomo ni._

"_To change myself . . . together with him," Nana read._

"_So, why have you come here? Am I the only person you can turn to? You weren't expecting me to know about your relationship with the man named Shigeru, but you were going to tell me about it anyway even if I didn't know, weren't you?"_

" _. . . can you not tell Rei or anyone else about this? I've split away from Shigeru so I won't be seeing him anymore. In the meantime, can I stay here for tonight?"_

"_Hmmm."_

"_In compensation I'll make you breakfast and lunch."_

"_Okay, deal."_

_**Don't fail me, Nana. It takes two to do this. Not one, understand?**_

"Forget going to the store. The sooner we see him the better, no?" Masao frowned. "Geez, forget it. You can go to the store on your own, because I'm heading straight to his place."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Never mind the store, then." Masao admitted to defeat, apparently.

It didn't take long until they reached their friend's home, and the person who answered the door was Aki24. Nagisa smiled in delight, while Masao simply stood there, looking somewhat bored.

"Come in," Aki24 said. She moved to the side to let the guests inside. Nana looked at her briefly before walking inside - Aki24 knew the blonde-haired woman was looking rather nervous at first glance, but she had no idea what the problem could be. "Master Ritsu should be in the living room."

Situated in the living room Ritsu was sitting on the couch, and Ritsuka was sitting on the floor looking at nothing in particular. The silence in the room was quite amazing, but who was anyone to judge the two present beings being noted. Nagisa was the first to move and she quickly took a seat by the icy-looking man. Ritsu didn't turn to face her, but he did ask, "why are the three of you here?"

"To hang out. Is that a crime now? Or are we bothering you and you were in the middle of doing something?" Ritsuka looked to Nagisa and then to his Master. The connation within his eyes was enough to let anyone know that he was feeling rather uncomfortable. "Say, Ritsuka looks a little pained. Is something the matter with him?"

"Don't worry about him," was Ritsu's response.

"Ritsu, may I speak to you?" Nana suddenly said. She wanted to put the plan into action now . . . Any more stalling and she was sure she'd chicken out.

"What is it?"

"In private, please."

Ritsu nods and stands up from his position on the couch. He then lead Nana into his study and closed the door behind them. He was suspecting something of her at this point, but poignantly waited for her to begin.

"You must have received the message?"

". . . I have."

"Then I need not debrief myself to you."

"Akame is behind this - the tone in your voice tells me you're not the real culprit." Nana tenses for a second, yet she all too soon gladly allows her shoulders to sink down. Her mission was to bring up unease within Ritsu . . . Was she succeeding? The expression on his face was hard to read. "How despicable of him to use you to try and foil me."

"That's not it . . . You're wrong."

"Oh? Is that your only reply?"

This has now become a full-blown interrogation/argument.

"Don't think you can intimidate me, you bastard! He'll ruin you for good and he'll make sure you'll never rise back from the ashes, for which you belong in. His methods of exposure is beyond your imagination. And his ways of taking is also not something to be taken lightly."

"Are you trying to threaten me using him as a means of a weapon?" Nana frowns. "I already know what he can be capable of. Just before you said you needn't debrief yourself, so don't start now."

Trepidation was beginning to form itself on Ritsu's face, but he dared not show it too clearly, having decided to not give Nana the satisfaction she so badly wanted. Nana noticed she and Ritsu were going to get nowhere with this conversation so she decided to back down. She has come to do what she must, and it seems like she's completed her mission. Now it was only a matter of time before the whirlwind comes blowing, taking away everything Ritsu owns.

"I'll be leaving now, seeing as how we are getting nowhere simply talking like this. I have warned you. Whether you take action to fight against this, it won't matter because you can't possibly win."

Those were Nana's final words before she went to the study room's door and let herself out. In the living room everyone watched her as she marched herself to the front door, exiting it in a timely manner. Masao and Nagisa exchanged looks - Ritsuka was ignored, of course.

§§§§§§§§§§

"That stupid bitch!" Ritsu yelled.

Ritsuka flinched, surprised by the sudden cry from his Master. Why was he so upset after speaking to Nana in private? Masao and Nagisa had already left and gone, so it was only the two of them once more . . . In the quiet living room.

Ritsu hardly ever yelled out like that. This could only mean something really serious. At least Ritsuka knew this much, but knowing only the surface of it wasn't going to do him any good. He just had to ask.

"What's wrong?" Ritsuka asked.

"It's nothing. Keep silent or else I'll have to whip you."

Ritsuka was taking the risk. "But I can't accept leaving you in this condition. You're angry about something, and both you and I know it."

"Don't get smart with me, Ritsuka."

"I'm not."

"Silence!"

"But--"

"Ritsuka!"

He would have said something further, but a quick backhand to the face was all Ritsu needed to shut his pet up. Ritsuka fell to the floor, making a heavy thud sound upon impact. The creature was dazed by the blow and all he could do was lie there. Tears welled up within his eyes and it didn't take long for them to drip down his now flustered cheeks. Ritsuka knew his Master disliked it when he'd speak up about something, and this time wasn't as different as any other time, and yet . . . Yet, Ritsuka couldn't bear the overwhelming sadness coming to him now.

"If you can't accept me fully . . . Then please throw me out like any trash that needs to be disposed of. I must be more of a nuisance to you than anything else. I don't understand you completely and I know it is my fault."

". . . . . . ."

"Being with you really hurts, and no matter how hard I try it seems like you'll never care. Just let me die peacefully, Master Ritsu. This is all I'm asking of you."

". . . first you talk about me throwing you away, and the next you are talking about dying? Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"Then does that mean my suicide attempts meant nothing?"

There it was again - a pang of pain within Ritsu's heart. His somewhat mended wound was reopening, causing him to ache emotionally from the inside out. As usual, his words stung others more than it would soothe . . .

"Don't talk to me in such a tone, as if you have the right to. Don't forget you're nothing more than a mere pet."

"I know that . . ."

Blindly following suit after someone unwilling to share all his secrets. What sort of lifestyle are they leading? In the end is turmoil the only thing which shall stand afloat?

Chapter 10: END


	11. Akame

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: I rewrote this chapter over twice . . . I couldn't get the "it's there" feeling. Atashi wa hontou ni hen desu. XD

P.S. For those who worship Him from above, please forgive me for dissing Him, but this is taking in one of the character's point of view. I don't truly mean what I type, so please, please don't flame me about it. Thanks a lot if you don't.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 11: Akame

"Nana."

Nana turns to face Akame. "What?"

"Did you do as I asked of you?" She nods. "Good. Tell me the results."

". . . I can't be too sure of what he really thinks of this situation, but I believe I might have cracked him slightly. But more importantly, Akame," Nana's expression became that of intense worry, "I've known you for a really long time and it isn't in your nature to do something like this. Is your hatred for Ritsu the only reason for your revenge?"

"Of course, you stupid slut, what else?"

A stab of anger struck at the blonde-haired woman at being addressed in such a way . . .

"I liked you better back then."

"Time goes on. People change. Get used to it," Akame replied.

§§§§§§§§§§

_**I recall the days when his laughter was still innocent and pure - I recall everything. Akame was cool then. Why did it have to happen to him? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone else? I sympathized for him, but I think he was looking right through me - not for the me in front of him, but for the me he wanted to see. I think that version of myself was already gone.**_

"_I've applied for this college - what about you, Akame?" Nana tried to peer over at her friend's paper. Akame pulls away, however. "Come on, show me."_

"_You'll only laugh at me, seeing at how non-ambitious I am."_

"_There is nothing to laugh about. Despite me applying to where I actually would like to go, it doesn't mean that I'll enter for sure. The entrance exams are always tough, you know?"_

"_But, still . . ."_

"_Come on, just show me."_

_Akame reluctantly placed his paper on his desk, and Nana wasted no time on looking at it. "Asumiya Community College, eh? That's not bad at all." (A/N: I made this name up. IF by any CHANCE should it pertain to an actual Japanese college, then pretend like its not the same as the real thing. ) Akame blushed and turned his head away. "My god, Akame, if you're going to be that intimidated by something like this, how the hell are you going to get anywhere in your life?"_

"_I'll figure it out," he replied._

'_**I'll figure it out' he said, over and over. More times than I can recount; he hit rock bottom when bad omens reached him. I almost couldn't stand watching when he was left crying, begging on his hands and knees for another chance. Yet, another chance never came. How sad, right?**_

"_Speaking of which, you've left the other two options blank. You're not planning on applying anywhere else?"_

"_I haven't thought that far ahead yet. We still have almost an entire year left before high school will seem like a memory of our younger days."_

"_Eh? You're talking like a strange, old man. Yuck."_

"_Ahahaha, speak for yourself!"_

_**His glowing smile reached my heart and warmed my soul. I miss it.**_

"_Hey," Nana poked at one of Akame's shoulders, "hey, look, Ritsu's being swarmed around by everyone. I wonder what he could have chosen?"_

"_Who knows . . ."_

_**At that time I should have realized that he wasn't comfortable with the way things were. If only I knew he didn't like it when I admired someone he disliked. Or perhaps he was jealous with envy.**_

"_Aaahhhh. It feels great! The school day's finally ended! What are you going to do? Have anything in mind?" Nana asked._

"_Not really."_

"_In that case, come to my house and I'll treat you to dinner! It'll be great!" _

"_Eh?"_

"_Come on! My mom will be thrilled to meet you!"_

_**I think I wanted to present him as my boyfriend more than just an actual friend. He didn't notice my feelings . . . In which I was grateful for. The look in his eyes told me he didn't like me the way I like him, and the definite truth was that he was never going to see me as lover material. We remain as friends, but hey, it isn't so bad.**_

§§§§§§§§§§

Akame was lying on his bed, brooding over the fact that his plans weren't going as smoothly as he thought it would. A twinge of guilt made his insides want to tear away at each other, ripping and pulling until there was nothing left of him. Since when did he become so obsessed with destroying the one person he hated so much? And since when did he forget who he once was? And why was he pushing away his closest friend?

A trail of tears rolled down one side of his cheeks, and he didn't bother to wipe it away. Feeling it drop down his face made him feel as if he retained some sort of semblance of his former self. In his mind it was too late to correct things - all he could do was to move forward.

§§§§§§§§§§

_**That's right. He was seeing me for what he wanted me to be, not for the me that I actually am. His voice cried out to the heavens, as if seeking salvation. I see him turning to me, looking right through me.**_

"_Akame?" Nana's voice was quivering, and with equally quivering hands she reached out for him. "Akame, are you all right?"_

_Akame was beaten down and he was letting it sink in slowly. A slow, painful feeling - his own self-infliction was psychological._

_**Ritsu was the cause for all of his misery. If I had known a man like him could exist on this earth, then I would have beaten him to a pulp a long time ago. However, in my regard, I am only opinionating what I think to be truth, therefore I cannot possibly justify it with mere words.**_

_Time lapsed by in the blink of an eye and a year had already gone by. _

_Nana and Akame were walking side by side one breezy morning . . ._

"_So, what do you think you got on your entrance exam?" Akame shrugged - he had a dejected aura alluding from himself. "Uh, well, from the way you appear I'm assuming you strongly believe you failed?"_

"_Wow, was that so hard to guess?"_

"_Well, there are other opportunities to apply. What were your other two choices, Akame?"_

"_It was all my fault. If only I can own one of those hybrid humanoids like everyone else, then I'd have more time to get things done. Why can't one just drop out of the sky and appear before my feet?"_

_Nana frowned and wondered what she should say at this point. "In your case, Akame, if time is such a big issue for you, why not ask me for help every once in a while?"_

"_You'd quit before the day's over."_

"_Oh? And why's that?"_

"_I'd rather not say."_

_**Maybe I should have known what his answer was when he was unwilling to tell me. I've been his friend for the longest of time and I still can't figure him out. How disappointing.**_

"_Bummer. Hey, would you feel better if you I bought you one?"_

"_You don't have that kind of money, Nana." Nana sweat dropped. "My college life is going to amount to nothing if my grades continue to fall like this. Maybe it's better to give up now before I make the biggest mistake of my life."_

_**The words that came out of my mouth then should have never left me. **_

"_What mistake? Everyone makes mistakes, Akame, and besides, we're young and incapable of doing what we desire. When the right moment comes, seize it and make your own debut. You'll shine for sure."_

"_Don't say stuff like that like it's not going to be a big deal."_

"_It doesn't have to be - you're being too hard on yourself. Confidence is what you need, my friend."_

"_Perhaps . . ."_

_**Later that evening my words caused him to do something he wouldn't have dared to do if not pushed with encouragement. In a way, I lead him to his own demise and worse yet . . . I didn't feel at all guilty. I gave him all the blame. Some of it should have been directed at me.**_

"_Augh . . ."_

"_Oh my god, what happened to you, Akame? Why are you all bloody?" Nana knelt down beside her slumped friend. "Who did this to you?"_

_They were out in some random alley. Nana only came here after receiving a call from her friend. His voice sounded coarse and ragged over the phone._

"_Ritsu."_

"_What?"_

"_I guess I was being too overzealous, Nana."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Remember what you said to me earlier - I took it to heart and did what I felt was right. Getting beaten up wasn't in the picture, but it isn't so bad now that I've let some things out that I've been holding in."_

"_What did you say to him to tick him off?"_

"_Flaunting off your popularity must be real nice. Unlike the rest of us you think you you'll never have enough of something, don't you? Well, you're wrong. Someone with an existence like yours can't compare to those less fortunate. Taking life for granted is something I can't stand from snotty people like you. Prancing about like everything and everyone around you is in your domain. Who do you really think you are?"_

"_. . . you said all this to him? What were you thinking?"_

"_I spoke my mind . . . And he retaliated, using his hybrid humanoids to hurt me. I'm so pitiful that I couldn't even defend myself from their blows."_

"_You idiot." Nana could feel her tears falling from her eyes. "Despite how you view him, it's not right to say such outrageous things."_

"_Can't you see how corrupted the rich are becoming? They're getting fatter wallets while the rest of us are losing everything. Seeing him so carefree and ignorant . . . I just couldn't stand him! I swear! One day he's going to get what he deserves!"_

_**The pureness and innocence he once possessed had diminished into nothingness. From that time onward he would speak to me, but not see me for who I really was. I believe he was slowly losing his mind, only seeing what he wanted to see, only hearing what he wanted to hear. As it is now, Akame slowly lost his most precious treasure and I don't think he'll ever be able to get it back. And I didn't feel any ounce of guilt.**_

§§§§§§§§§§

Nana kept staring at Akame's bedroom door, wondering when he was going to come out and eat his now cold dinner. A strange feeling one can consider as loneliness resonated all around the apartment, and it made Nana wonder what Akame was up to all of this time. In all the time that they had been apart and losing each other to distance and hatred . . . Was their slender bond gone for good?

"You're still here?" Akame asked, eyeing the food on the table. "Did you make that for me?"

"No. You hardly have anything in your refridgerator, so I bought you dinner."

"Why bother worrying about me when you should be more concerned about yourself?" Akame asked, a small girn fixed in place on his face. "It's not like you to worry so much about me, is it? Don't you remember?"

Nana grimaced. "I never said I abandoned you, Akame. If you think that now, then I am sorry you had to go through such hardships and I wasn't able to help you."

"Pfft, all of that is in the past. Don't bring it up again."

"Eat your dinner . . ."

"It's cold."

"I can heat it up and then it won't make a difference."

"Cheh."

_**No matter how I look at it I think he's never really gotten over it. Wanting what others possess but did not earn; sure, I think it's unfair too how the world has become, but a mere commoner such as he and I can't do anything about it. It's too sad to recall all that has come to pass, but somehow, someday, the words will flow forth . . .**_

"_I asked for another chance . . . I was on my hands and knees begging to God to give me another chance, but he never called. Makes me want to laugh when people talk about Him now, because there is no such thing as a God. What salvation has He given me, huh?"_

"_Akame, don't blame Him for your actions and misgivings. He forgives you and so do I."_

"_You? Him? Don't flatter yourself with your stupid words. They mean nothing to me!"_

"_Why are you--"_

"_Nana, please." Akame was on the verge of tears. "Please don't patronize me. I don't want to hear it right now."_

"_You saying such a horrible thing about Him makes me mad though. Don't talk about Him as if he isn't above us, watching over us from afar. You're losing faith because of what Ritsu did to you?"_

"_I don't know, Nana."_

"_Then don't say such hurtful things."_

"_I better go. While I still have a cool head."_

_**Yeah, he said cool head, but what was there about him that seemed composed? I thought absolutely nothing.**_

"_Is this all? Will you leave it just as is and feel bitter for the rest of your life? Will you hate that man for the rest of your life?"_

_**He only walked away without saying a word. Maybe he took my words to heart and used it as fuel to kindle his dwindling fire, unkempt and dangerous.**_

"_I will make him pay with everything he has. No God in this world or the next can liberate me."_

Chapter 11: END


	12. The Way Things Should Be

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Oh, wow, this chapter was extremely hard to write. I couldn't set the pace for what I wanted to happen in this chapter. My thoughts were so jumbled and I couldn't think straight sometimes, because my mind was also plagued with thoughts of school work and work itself. XD Please review to make me feel better? Hello? Any of you guys still reading this anymore?

Took me long enough to get this out though, eh? (- . -);

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 12: The Way Things Should Be

This was the end - Ritsu was finished. All he could see was the number zero on all of his accounts . . . In one single night his whole world has turned upside down. A griping fear unfamiliar to him began to consume him. What was to become of him now? His servants? Ritsuka? What should he do?

. . . nigeru jyanai. (No running away.)

Upon waking up this morning, Ritsuka felt a strange sense of uneasiness. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, but perhaps he might have some sort of affinity with his Master, in which he was not aware of. Ritsuka laid there motionless in bed, and thought through yesterday's going-ons, but he couldn't think of anything that would trigger him to feel uneasy the next morning.

His bedroom door swung open. "Ritsuka, you've skipped out on breakfast."

"Aki24," Ritsuka said.

"Get cleaned up and come eat your share. This is what Master Ritsu wishes of you."

". . . okay."

Ritsuka's uneasiness only grow when he went downstairs. No one was around other than him and Aki24; he came to vaguely wonder where Aki83 and his Master were. This house is quite large, but usually both Ritsu and Aki83 would be downstairs at this time.

"Is something the matter, Ritsuka?" The female servant knew instantly that the hybrid humanoid was rather troubled. "Why are you making such a face?"

"Ah . . . I don't know," he replied. "Somehow, for some reason, I feel really sad all of a sudden. Almost like I've lost something very important."

"Is that so?" Aki24 had a hunch, but if Ritsuka, by any chance knew, how would he have found out?

"Never mind. I'm just speaking nonsense! Of course there's nothing wrong!"

"If you're wondering where Aki83 and Master Ritsu are, one is upstairs and the other went out to do some shopping. Since you've not come down sooner for breakfast, they ate without you. I have, too, but it is my duty as the cook to serve you as well."

"Isn't it kind of weird?"

"What is?" Aki24 asked.

"I'm considered a pet and you, a servant. Is there really a difference between us? We both serve and pleasure the same person; we obey all one person's commands . . ."

"How can there not be a difference between us?" Now it was Aki24's turn to do some of the questioning (without answering Ritsuka's, of course.)

Ritsuka decided to keep quiet by eating a mouthful of food, if only in the hopes that Aki24 would drop this entire subject. And to his relief, after having swallowed his food and not saying anything, Aki24 did not say a word. Instead, she excused herself and left him there in the kitchen by himself. Everyone were being quite peculiar this morning, or this was what Ritsuka made it out to be.

Meanwhile, the female servant went to door of her Master's study, knowing he was inside there suffering all alone. She raised one hand and was getting ready to knock when it swung open - Ritsu gazed down at her. His appearance looked quite normal, really, but she knew he was hiding behind a mask of pain.

"Master Ritsu, Ritsuka--"

"Now's not the time." The tip of Ritsu's mouth curved downward ever so slightly - a twitch or two was seen by Aki24's sharp eyes. "As of right now you are free to leave here."

"What?" This was rather rude to say to her Master, but she was quite shocked by what she heard. "Why do you say that now? Has something bad happened? Tell me."

"I said you are free to go; are you deaf?"

Aki24 sighed and shook her head from side to side. "Kono sekai no naka de, sore wa nigeru jyanai. Within this world, Master Ritsu, there is no such running away."

"Leave."

"I will not. I will stand by you till the very end. You are a wonderful Master to me - to Aki83, as well. Without you, the both of us won't be living like this today . . ."

"_How about it?" Ritsu was inviting the poor woman to his home, under the condition that she became his servant. "Will you accept?"_

_In this desolate world where the rich get richer, and the poor get poorer, she had no choice but to accept if she wanted to survive. Being housed inside a home where she was considered someone's servant was far better than living off scraps of food from the street. As each day passes, there was no guarantee that you would be able to eat something . . . or anything._

"_I accept."_

_As rich as this man appeared to be, this lonely woman was puzzled as to why he'd pick someone off the street to become his servant. There were plenty of other people (who have some sort of income) that could have been his servant, but he chose her._

"_What is your name?" he asked, once they were inside his car._

"_Maruyama Akimi."_

"_Oh, we have another person?" Akimi looked to the other end of the car to see a young man sitting there. He did not look dirty like her, yet, in fact, he looked more like a usual salary man of Japan. "Hello, there. I am Aozaki Yukihiko." Now she realized she wasn't the only one; however, she only saw the two of them, but was there a chance of being more? "I see he's chosen you, too. I suppose we're lucky, seeing as he is one of the most prominent men here in this region."_

_Ritsu remained silent while the other two conversed back and forth to each other._

"_I do feel lucky," Akimi supplied._

"_So do I." A silly smile graced his lips then, and he ended up saying, "and I am thinking you're probably wondering what an average salary man like me could be thinking to accept this offer. Well, my wife passed away not too long ago, and we never did get the chance to have children, because both of our jobs kept us apart most of the time. I live a sad existence . . . I think I'll feel better to serve under a boss such as Mr. Minami. He seems to have great leadership skills."_

_Akimi didn't know much, or rather she didn't know what to say. She was simply a homeless woman who was picked up from the streets. This seems to be a true blessing for her, but was it the same thing for Yukihiko? She wasn't too sure since his viewpoint of this was somewhat different than hers._

"You already realize what my fate has become . . . Are you that foolish to keep on staying with me?"

"Right now you are showing a compassionate side, and it is moving me as you speak. My heart is entrenched to you; I solemnly swore to remain beside you always when you first took me in, remember?"

_The building was really grand - both Yukihiko and Akimi were awed by its incredible beauty. Leave it to the rich to live in the biggest and most beautiful of houses. As soon as Ritsu stepped one foot out of his car, a over-excited hybrid humanoid came bounding up to him. Its green eyes sparkled with admiration._

"_Stand down, Rige."_

"_Welcome back, Master Ritsu!" Rige chimed. "I am so happy you are back! Rige was feeling lonely without you!"_

_The two newly arrived persons took notice that the creature spoke of itself through first-person attributes. The creature looked behind his Master and into the car to see two unfamiliar faces. "Who are those two? Rige has never seen them - not even once."_

"_Don't speak to me that way." Rige yelped, having been slapped across one cheek. The happy glow of his face dissipated, almost as if he never did look happy in the first place. "I'll put you down for insolent behavior, you understand?" Rige nodded. Akimi was astonished at the harshness Ritsu was showing._

_Sadly, that was what happened later that evening. Rige all of a sudden became uncontrollably erratic in his behavior, or at least this was what Akimi thought of the case. However, her assumptions were proven correct that night when Ritsu cried before her, baring out the naked truth. There was no certain fault or belief belied to them as to why Rige suddenly turned wild, but what was done had been done. He was never going to see the light of day again._

"_You didn't tell this to anyone else but me." Akimi smiled. "I am happy. I promise to remain with you always."_

_The compassionate Ritsu seldom showed itself, but when it surfaced she was always the one to see it first. And she was always the first one to comfort her beloved Master._

----------

"Ah! Ritsuka! There you are!"

"Huh? Were you looking for me, Aki83?" Ritsuka asked.

Aki83 nodded. "Of course. I went out this morning to do some shopping, but when I came back and checked for you in your bedroom you weren't there! I looked everywhere else other than the kitchen. I thought you would've eaten breakfast way before this time so it didn't occur to me to check here at all."

"Yeah . . . I overslept, that's why."

"By the way, where's Aki24 and Master Ritsu? It's awfully quiet, don't you think?" The male servant started to look this way and that, as if hoping to see the other two popping up somewhere. "Could they be upstairs?"

"Maybe," Ritsuka replied.

"Oh, well."

While the other two occupants stayed downstairs, the remaining two continued their intimate conversation within the study room. Ritsu was torn between something he was not opted on doing, but felt it was the best. However, Aki24 was an obstacle that hindered him in his decisions, and yet he wanted her to be there to sway him off course.

"I am now a penniless man. It shall be best if I release Ritsuka." The mere thought of doing so hurt.

"Do you think that is what he'll want?" Aki24 asked.

"With the way I've been treating him, I believe this is something he's always been dreaming of. In my own fear of losing him I kept him close to me by physical torture and mental abuse. This was not how I wanted to start out as, but somehow this is how I've become to be."

"So are you saying you were a more gentler and kinder person back then?"

"I don't think I was . . ."

"_Listen close, son, because this is how things should be in the society we are living in now. Especially among us rich folks, you must be very cautious of backstabbers and gold diggers, because they are absolutely everywhere!"_

"_I know such people exist . . ."_

"_Keep up your stone-face appearance and trust no one - not even your own friends," his father explained._

"_Money is power. One mistake and I can lose everything I own."_

"_Correct, son. Don't forget the ways of us rich people; competition is fierce out there, too, so you'll need to try your best to remain at the top. I want you to make me proud of you. I can only die a happy man when I see my own son inherit my belongings starting off with able feet and focused eyes."_

"_I understand, father. I won't let you down, I promise."_

One mistake and one can lose everything he or she owns. It seems Ritsu has screwed up big time. His father must be frowning at him from inside his coffin, seeing as his son has failed to keep his expectations of him.

". . . actually, I haven't changed from back then. I'm still the old me."

"You say you're penniless, so what has happened to all of your money?" Ritsu did not reply and it didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. "It must have something to do with Nana; the day she came here with Masao and Nagisa, she was looking rather edgy the entire time. You even went to a room with her in private - I assume you two were talking about something unsettling, because I'd notice the pained expression you'd express since then, when you think there is no one around to see you."

"This defeated feeling is annoying."

"Then do something about it," Aki24 supplied. "Stand up for yourself, Master Ritsu."

It was very odd to hear such negative words from Ritsu, but Aki24 was hearing them with her own ears. "I can't."

"Try."

"There will be no point in doing so. I'll only look like a much bigger fool than I already am."

"Master Ritsu, in what way can I assist you? It's not like you to give up so easily - I don't know such a man as that in this house."

"This is the way things should be." Within his own mind, he said to himself: 'perhaps I am repenting for what I did to him back then. His words struck me as empty, because what worries did the rich have? Staying on top wasn't hard to accomplish - nothing was too difficult or complex to maneuver through. Nothing until now.'

"_**Flaunting off your popularity must be real nice. Unlike the rest of us, you think you'll never have enough of something, don't you? Well, you're wrong. Someone with an existence like yours can't compare to those less fortunate. Taking life for granted is something I can't stand from snotty people like you. Prancing about like everything and everyone around you is in your domain. Who do you really think you are?"**_

"I see."

The cold sparkle within Ritsu's eyes was all but gone. Even with that look he appeared to be alive with ambition, fueled with a drive of ambiguous dreams that probably soared beyond the clouds. He never did share any of his secrets with Aki24, but that was okay. She didn't mind not knowing his most inner thoughts - despite not having gone that in-depth with his character, she knew him enough to understand him to some extent.

----------

"This is magnificent! I have accomplished my goal! No God helped me through this! I did this all alone! I have liberated myself!"

"You can't possibly be truly free. Something will always tie you down, Akame," Nana said. "For example, your wish for revenge."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I've exacted my revenge. I revel in Ritsu's misery - now he can feel how a poor person feels. He can be one of them, live among them, eat and breathe among them, do everything among them."

"And? Now what?"

"Now what, you say? I parade to the top, what else?"

"Cheh . . ."

Chapter 12: END


	13. Hey, Tell Me Why

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: I know I am neglecting Takara, Kio, Seimei, and Soubi from the story, but I can't seem to fit them in here anywhere yet. For now I'll continue to focus on Ritsu, Ritsuka, and the two servants, and maybe Nana and Akame, in this chapter. XD Forgive me, everyone.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 13: Hey, Tell Me Why

"Are you going to go up there?" Aki83 sounded afraid. Ritsuka shrugged and contemplated on the consequences his actions would cause him. "You look tempted to."

"Maybe I am," Ritsuka added. "Are you going to come with me?"

In a shaky voice, Aki83 cried, "absolutely not! I don't want to get abused by Master Ritsu! He'll most likely whip you till you are unable to move!"

"Well, that's the risk I'm going to take, I suppose."

The hybrid humanoid made his way to the stairway, but before he could begin to go up, Aki83 grasped him firmly by one arm and halted his movement. "You mustn't!"

"You make it sound as if I'm going into a battle and never coming back. This isn't like some heroic movie . . ."

"But . . ."

". . . I'll be all right. I know what I might get myself into, so you don't need to worry about me, Aki83."

§§§§§§§§§§

There was no knocking; no signal for the two occupants within the room to know someone was going to oppose on them without a moment's notice. Ritsu was sitting on his desk chair, while Aki24 was standing in front of him. They both turned to look at the intruder.

"You didn't knock, Ritsuka," Ritsu stated.

"I want to talk to you and I can't wait anymore. I was hoping you'd come downstairs sometime soon, but it looks like that might not be the case."

"Don't talk back - I've told you countless times before."

Ritsuka pursed his lips together and nodded; he distinctly remembers.

Aki24 accessed the situation and knew neither she nor Aki83 were needed, so as she was going towards the door to the study, she made sure to drag the bewildered medic with her. Once outside, she whispered, "we need to let them have some time to themselves. This is a critical moment for Master Ritsu."

"Huh?" Aki83 was confused.

"Just come on." Aki24 ushered her companion downstairs.

Meanwhile, inside the enclosed study room, Master and pet stared at one another. Ritsu, too, was accessing his own situation, and now he wasn't too sure on how to go about things. Being penniless was a reality he didn't think could come true . . .

". . . I want to have a talk with you."

"Seeing as you've come in here, I suppose you can," Ritsu said.

"I feel uneasy about something, Master Ritsu." Ritsuka placed a palm to his pounding heart. "I can't explain the feeling, but all I know is that I feel something here within me."

Constricted and trapped - what can a man really do in this sort of predicament?

Ritsu sighed and laid back against his desk chair, face contorted in deep thought. Ritsuka stilled all movement and waited for his Master to say something. "You bore me."

"Ah."

"Someone else can have you . . ." This was a complete lie. Ritsu didn't want to give up his precious pet, but he felt he had to.

"But . . ."

"It has become too bothersome to look after you. You and your suicidal attempts and verbal remarks - I don't need a pet like that, understand? If you were to jump off the balcony at this very moment I could care less; I wouldn't even stop you from doing so."

This felt like a hard slap to the face, for Ritsuka was being rejected all of a sudden. Could this be a consequence for him barging in without permission? Maybe so.

"I don't want to leave you though. I want to stay here."

"Say no more." Ritsu didn't want Ritsuka to be in a place where he would see him slowly falling apart. Pennilessness was quickly dawning on him, and the results were not pretty. "I will send you back to the shop where you can be resold. I don't want to hear any complaints from you, because I just might toss you out into the streets instead if you try to test me."

Tears welled up in the hybrid humanoid's eyes, and they were brimming so fully that a few drops trickled down his cheeks. The warm sensation was like a stinging sensation of a slice of reality - a notion to know rejection causes such a thing to happen. Ritsu has made up his mind; there is no use in arguing.

The only thing Ritsuka said with a bowed head, was, "when are you going to send me there?"

"Tonight."

"Okay." He forced himself to smile, showing his face to his Master, thus letting him see his tears directly. "I guess I'll say goodbye to you later, then."

"Don't bother," was the reply.

From beneath thick, dark lashes, Ritsuka's eyes widened at the cold words he just heard. More tears quickly swelled forth and pooled from his violet eyes. His shoulders began to shake, because he was no longer able to hold it in. This might be his last time so he ought to cry his eyes out right in front of his Master, whether Ritsu would hit him for it or not.

Ritsu made the choice to leave the study and let his pet cry out his sentiments. In due time, he actually might be happy that he was no longer with him, and only then would he realize what a wonderful choice (though at first unwilling) had befallen him. With such riveting thoughts as these, Ritsu appeared sullen in appearance. As he was coming down the stairs both Aki24 and Aki83 were waiting for him, watching his every step and move.

"Are you all right, Master Ritsu?" Aki24 asked, immediately seeing the disposition his Master was in. Aki83, on the other hand, was still pondering over what was happening.

"I'm fine." Ritsu said.

Aki24 looked to the stairway, imagining a sobbing Ritsuka standing up there somewhere. She then looked towards her servant companion, and with a swinging of her head, told him to go up the steps to console a heart-broken pet. Aki83 nodded in response and headed up right away, feet landing none too lightly on the stairs.

"Ritsuka?" Aki83 called out, not entering the study but not being far away from it either. He could hear the hybrid humanoid crying. "Why are you crying, Ritsuka? Did Master Ritsu say something hurtful?"

"I don't wanna be sold back!" was the sudden burst of anguished screaming. "Why! Tell me why!"

The male servant shook visibly from the painful grievance. He could do absolutely nothing for the poor, sobbing creature. A strong urge to go inside the study and hold on tightly to Ritsuka was tempting, but what right and what business was it of him to do such a thing? It was probably better to let Ritsuka vent for a while.

"Why, Master Ritsu! What can be your true reason for doing this to me!"

From downstairs Aki24 and Ritsu could hear Ritsuka loud and clear. Both remained there standing, unmoving, and desperately trying to be unaffected by the words . . .

After a long while, Aki83 spoke out in a soft voice. "Ritsuka, you are to be sold?" He only asked for further confirmation over anything else, though dark-haired creature did not reply. "This is news to me, but perhaps you might be happier in the long run - Master Ritsu must be thinking along the lines of that. I've been with him for a really long time, and it is likely that he might do something like this."

Aki83 had yet know his Master became penniless over night; and it was because of this that he could not fathom why his Master would want to resell Ritsuka in the first place.

"Don't feel too bad . . . Escaping all the torture . . . The abuse . . . Was something you always wanted . . . So don't feel too bad," Aki83 continued. Somehow, someway, he hoped his cajoling helped, if only by a slight margin, then at least it would be better than nothing. "Your amount of feeling loss cannot be measured by someone like me, but I know you can move on easily . . .You're young, lively, unabashed, and in every way spirited."

"No! I won't accept any of this! I can't! I . . .!"

Hot tears refused to stop falling and they were annoying the heck out of Ritsuka. For all his tears were worth, hot blood should course through his eyes instead. Screaming . . . Crying . . . Aching . . . Resenting . . . Emptiness . . . Which consumed Ritsuka most at this very moment? Even he didn't know.

§§§§§§§§§§

A dark could hung over everyone's heads when they were all buckled down and driving to the pet shop. This was the place of origin for Ritsuka; where he first met the man sitting directly in front of him; where he was first acknowledged as a someone and not a something. That feeling only lasted a moment back then, but it was a good memory.

The pet shop's door swung open and then closed after what seemed to be thirty seconds later. The sales clerk showed a bright smile, displaying his bright, white, teeth.

"Oh! Is this one coming back already?" he asked, eyeing Ritsuka suggestively. "3588AR, eh? I was certain you would keep him for life - he is quite the beauty after all."

Ritsuka didn't recall the sales clerk ever calling him a beauty before . . .

"Looks mean nothing when such a pitiful thing bites the hand of whom who feeds it," Ritsu said.

The sales clerk gasped and looked at Ritsuka in horror, before saying, "how awful! I knew these things could never be trusted! He was a feisty one from the start!" He went around and behind his counter to duck down beyond eye view. Within a few seconds he popped back up with a sheet of paper. "Here are the lease papers. Sign it and you are giving the shop permission to withhold this animalistic thing from you."

"How much will I be getting back?" Ritsu asked, voice seemingly cold on the exterior.

Ritsuka was now devastated . . . His Master really was going to go through with this.

"Quite a bit of the money you've bought it with. I'd say about eighty-percent of the money you spent on it."

"All right."

"So it is a done deal?" the sales clerk asked, a hidden smirk gracing his ugly lips, as Ritsuka would like to describe it. "Then I'll need to go to the back and retrieve the money; I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ritsuka watched the sales clerk walk away, as a sinking feeling settled itself in the pit of his stomach. For one lingering moment he wanted to gaze into his Master's eyes, but he feared to do so, for he was afraid of what he might see. All Ritsuka did was let his arms hang limply on either side of his body, and he stood in a straight manner, much like a taunt bow's string.

Aki83 abruptly spoke then, surprising all the occupants present. In fact, he even surprised himself. "We're going to miss you," he had said, and with the sudden realization of his own words, he visibly became wide-eyed and shuddered softly. As in the 'we' part, Aki83 meant to speak on his Master's behalf as well, but alas, he wasn't too sure that that was what his Master wanted. In correction, he hastily added, "I mean I'm going to miss you . . . Quite dearly."

Ritsuka found it within himself to smile - the man's words touched his heart and warmed his soul. Those simple words may seem ineffective to some, and yet to Ritsuka they meant absolutely everything. He was going to lose the life he shared with them; the long, hard-earned days of pain and joy; in the heat of the moment he was even going to miss his Master's vindictive side while in bed . . . Not once would he believe to think such a thought, but here he was thinking it.

The languid recalls did not last long - the sales clerk re-emerged from the hidden area behind the counter. A small envelope bulging with money was clasped within his hands. The disgusting smile was still on his face, and perhaps they never did leave his lips while he was back there counting out the money. It was as if he was happy to take back the dejected hybrid humanoid; in his own way, he was relishing in the fact that Ritsuka was returned, for being rejected by a man of Ritsu's decree was utterly delightful in his eyes.

"One-hundred, two-hundred, three-hundred . . ."

The sales clerk's voice droned on and on, monotone-sounding in its line of work. Ritsuka worked his ears on blocking out the sound . . . He wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Ritsu's final words were, "thank you."

He accepted the money, went towards the door, and walked out as if he didn't have a care in the world. Aki24 followed suit after him, not saying anything to the pain-stricken humanoid while she passed by him. Aki83, however, took the time to go up to the creature and expressed a hearty farewell, though his mind was far from being in such a state.

"Goodbye, Ritsuka."

" . . . d-don't go?" A plea. A last attempt to keep in tact with the people he's come to accept in his life.

The corners of the man servant's eyes watered in sympathetic appeal. "I must, Ritsuka. I am sorry."

And with only that he broke away from Ritsuka, scuttling to the door as quickly as he could. The door swung wide open and then slowly went back on its hinges, well-oiled and silent in its retreat to its proper place. In a way, this was like the closing of a way of life for the hybrid humanoid, like the heavy loss of something left awry.

Chapter 13: END


	14. Skyscraper Dream

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Tada! Kio and Takara finally enter the scene once again. Their part before was a very minor one, so I feel kind of bad now. Soubi and Seimei are in this chapter, too. XD

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 14: Skyscraper Dream

"Master! Welcome back!" Takara was well poised and in position as to where her Master could affectionately pat her on the head.

"Hey there, Takara. How are you doing today?"

"Very well, Master! Thank you for asking about my health in such a manner! I am honored!"

It's been weeks now since they've been living together, but Takara was still behaving like a pet-that-will-always-try-to-please. The dirty-blonde time and time again instructed her to stop the act, but it seems like the very nature of pleasing was ingrained within her brain, so therefore she was almost unable to stop. However, with a little more work, Kio believes he will be able to change her for the better.

"Ahahaha, that's good. Whew, I am a bit drained from today's session - I didn't think it would take so much out of me, despite a regular busy day like this one. I must be growing physically old, eh?"

"Physically old? You don't look old at all, Master," Takara inquired.

"But I feel old . . ."

"Ah . . . Maybe I can do something to help you feel better, Master?" Takara raised her arms in the air, and Kio began to wonder what she was trying to do. "I've seen something on television that might help you relax. May I try it?"

"A massage, perhaps?" Kio mused.

"I think that is what they called it. But you move your hands like this." Takara motioned with her hands for her Master to see. "And you rub either the back, arms, legs or shoulders. It seems to very relaxing for the people getting massaged."

"That would be nice but I'd rather not be massaged right now. I'll go take a hot bath instead, okay?" A small frown formed itself on the humanoid's face. "Though I'm not trying to say that I don't want your massage; it's just that a bath is something I'm feeling more in par for."

"Okay, Master. I understand. I will wait outside by the bathroom door for you. I will have your slippers and a change of clothes ready, too." Kio didn't bother to comment on this one and instead went into the bathroom, and closed the door behind himself. The last thing he saw was his pet's smiling face and her heed of warning. "Be careful not to slip inside, and if something happens I will be right here, Master."

Once inside the steaming tub, Kio could feel all of his muscles relaxing and giving way all around him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply - the lightly scented water was surprisingly pleasant. Kio usually thought the cheap stuff didn't have any real effect, but he was proven wrong so it seems. Kio's eyes remained closed and they did not open until soft whimpering reached his ears.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep?" Kio sat up. "Damn, I've cramped my arms . . ."

"Ma-Master?" Takara called from the other side of the door. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Takara, are you crying?"

"I'll stop! I'll--"

Kio laughed at his pet's silliness. "It's okay, Takara, because this means that you were worried for me. Thank you. Once I get out do you want to go visit Soubi and Seimei? We haven't gone to their place in a while."

"If Master wants to go then I will, too!" Takara replied.

§§§§§§§§§§

"I'll go get us some drinks," Seimei offered. "Will iced tea be fine?"

"Anything will be fine - make whatever you feel like making," Soubi said.

"Okay."

"Soubi, your living room is so spacious!" Takara exclaimed. "It looks a little different too!"

"Yeah, I thought I'd renovate a bit, and what you see here is the results. Your thoughts, Kio?" The dirty-blonde looked at him as if appalled. "Why make that face now? I told you months ago that I was going to get a change of scenery."

"Well, it's nice is all I really want to say," Kio finally replied, after what seemed like a few minutes.

"I have high hopes for this place, for when I plan on selling it, it shall fetch me a pretty penny. Not that I am going to move anytime soon, but there will definitely come a day. Didn't you say something about selling yours eventually as well?"

"Ah, I might have . . ."

Kio was saved from further explaining when Seimei came back with a tray of red-colored juice. "I decided to make some pineapple-cranberry fruit juice. If it is too sour I'll go get some more pineapple juice to level the taste."

"Wow." Kio was in awe of Seimei - he was like the perfect specimen of a perfect pet.

This somewhat made him jealous of what his friend has, but Takara, too, was a wonderful pet in her own way, and what made it better was that he didn't have to pay for her. She was of high quality when he put his mind to it. Not many people nowadays owns a pet that would submit so completely into pleasing their Master every second of the day. However, pleasure always comes with some discomfort one way or another. For one, being pleased every single moment gets irksome and monotonous - life's mishaps have all but been entirely eliminated.

"Wow?" Soubi mimed. He slapped a hand across his friend's eyes, when he noticed Kio's expression. "Why are you looking at Seimei like that? Tend to your own."

Seimei and Takara exchanged looks, clearly giving off the signal that they were confused. What on earth could their Masters be bickering about, they would wonder. Neither pet said a word to one another, but both were thinking along the same lines.

"I wasn't looking at him in any particular way, Soubi!"

"Are you implying Takara can't satisfy you?" This perked up Takara's ears, and she listened intently to what was said next.

"I never said that!"

"**Hearing you say that makes me feel all hopeful inside! Soubi, your pet is too perfect! How about you give him to me and get yourself another one?"**

"Your face told me everything."

"Master, am I a bother?" Takara asked, stopping the two from talking. "If it is so, then it's okay to say I am. I'll try harder and harder to make you like me. Honest."

"No, it's not like that, Takara." Kio threw Soubi a dirty glare. This was a little white lie, but he needed to comfort his pet as best as he could. "Soubi did not mean what he said - you know he can be a moron sometimes. So please don't listen to what he says because you are very, very, very precious to me, okay?"

"That's right, Takara. Kio loves you very much and I can see that it shows from his sincere voice and gentle eyes," Seimei expressed. "You have a wonderful Master."

The anxious humanoid bit at her lower lip nervously, not sure whether she should completely believe in Seimei's words. Her drive to please her Master increased ten-fold, and the burning desire to do something that would cause Kio to smile was very strong at the moment. What must she do to always make her Master love and cherish her? At what cost will this be on her part? She wanted to know, but didn't know how to get the answer without asking her Master directly.

"Takara, is something the matter?" Soubi asked. "I was only joking before, so don't take it so literally."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not mad," she automatically replied, mind obviously wandering elsewhere. "I am relieved Master is not angry with me. I am very relieved."

Kio smiled. Success. Takara inwardly glowed with happiness, deciding to herself that she loved her Master's smile and wanted to see it always. She needed to try harder and harder. This was her very own skyscraper dream, for it could reach all the way to the tip of one of the tallest buildings and far beyond.

"That spells out a big fat relief on my forehead, too!" Kio swatted Soubi on one shoulder and pretended to act like he did it on accident - Soubi knew it was on purpose but made no attempt to protest. In a way he deserved to be hit upon every once in a while. "So, what should the four of us do now? Wanna go out somewhere, guys?"

"The four of us?" Soubi mimicked. He did not expect to go anywhere at all today - rather, he wanted to stay home with Seimei and laze the day away just like that.

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Somewhere fun? I love fun places." Seimei's eyes sparkled with happiness.

Soubi had no choice but to give in. If Seimei wanted to go someplace, then he was at least going to comply, since Seimei hardly expressed his desires to go somewhere anyway.

"If this makes Master happy, then I will be honored to go," Takara added.

§§§§§§§§§§

"The mall, eh? Not a bad choice, Kio."

"I couldn't think of anywhere else. The park would be too boring; the roller-blade ring, too crazy; and a restaurant, too crowded - well, the one I have in mind anyway. So, I've settled upon the mall, and besides, Takara and I could use some new clothing. But first Takara shall get hers. The pet clothing store should be around here somewhere."

"Ah, that's true. Seimei might as well get some new clothes as well."

Kio and Soubi shopping together for pet clothing was not strange at all. Whether two guys, two women, or a man and woman do this, it did not matter because it was accepted in society. Shopping is shopping and it has nothing to do with one's sexual orientation. This wasn't any of their concern though and it was indirectly ignored by them and anyone else who was around.

"What colors do you like, Takara?" Seimei asked.

"Me? Am I supposed to have colors I like?"

The other hybrid humanoid heartily laughed and shook his head. Despite the fact that he was laughing at her, Takara did not feel any sort of anger stir up inside her - Seimei had a way of being friendly nearly all the time no matter what he was doing. Since she was asked about colors she decided to go along with the color purple, but not without the consent of her Master.

"Master, will the color purple suit me, or do you want me to wear another color?"

Kio replied, "wear whatever colors you want. I'm not so controlling that I won't allow you to wear the color type you favor."

"I see . . ."

Within seconds Takara disappeared among mounds of clothing, though she made sure not to stray too far from Kio. Being scolded for getting lost was the last thing she wanted. Seimei had gone on to the other side on his own and was looking at various items himself. He was allowed the choice of being so openly individualistic . . . She has this opportunity too, yet she was unsure of how to handle something she isn't accustomed to.

She still wanted to hang onto her skyscraper dream . . .

Now that Kio and Soubi were left to themselves, the blonde-haired man decided to bring something up he considered of importance. "Say, Kio, you and Takara seem kind of shaky at times. I noticed it at my house."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought Takara would have loosened up a bit by now - more than that, I think she's tightened up considerably. Would it be a bad idea if you talked to her about her previous Master?"

"I don't know, man."

"Maybe this might help her let out she really feels about things. It isn't good for a pet to be holed up inside, and her mindset to please is a little tiresome, isn't it?"

Kio felt a little guilty, for he had a thought:

"It is." Kio was irked at how precise and to the point Soubi was, but this was to be expected from his longtime friend. None of this should be surprising to him at all. "And even if you say I ought to talk to her about her previous owner, what makes you think she won't freeze up and close up completely?"

"I never did say she won't do what you just stated."

"Augh, Soubi, just shut up then. You're not helping me by making me worry like this."

"No, you'll thank me later; trust me."

"Like I will . . ."

"**Damn, Soubi, you sure got a loyal pet there. Now I need a pet like that."**

". . . though, Soubi, I think I don't deserve Takara. I've been reflecting since earlier today, and I think I might have said some selfish things back then that still apply to me." Soubi could see the nervous, yet hesitant smile coming to Kio's lips. His friend appeared to be in a state of loss, but there was little he could do for him. "Remember how I said I wanted a loyal pet like yours? I suppose my wish has come true. I didn't think it'd turn out like this though, since Takara and Seimei aren't exactly that alike in personality, just only in bare honesty."

"Oh?" The blonde leaned close towards his friend, quite intrigued by what he was hearing.

"Whoa, whoa, back off!" Kio pushed and Soubi laughed in response. People nearby glanced over out of curiosity and Kio noticed it immediately. More quietly, he added, "I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us. I'm not into men as you already know."

"Of course I know, Kio, because you say it as so when you're uncomfortable with the same sex."

At the other side of the store . . . Having met up.

"I wonder what they could be arguing about?" Takara mused.

"It is natural to argue - they do this but they are still very good friends. I've learned that a balanced relationship of quarreling and happy times is healthy and perfectly normal."

"It is, Seimei?" Takara asked. The other humanoid nodded. "Wow, I never knew that. Have you argued with your Master before?"

"No, we haven't."

"Not even once?"

"Not once. Though sometimes I wonder why he doesn't get mad at me when I do something I consider bad. Isn't it weird, Takara? Does Kio get mad at you when you do something bad?"

"I can't really tell, but I think so. He's always saying 'don't worry about it' to me."

"Well, when comes a time you and Kio argue, I only hope you know he'll still care about you afterwards."

"I'd like to believe in that . . . I really would, Seimei."

Chapter 14: END


	15. Here and There

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: There's a scene in here that I feel I've written it somewhere in one of the previous chapters (and I am not implying on Ritsuka's dream), though I hope I haven't. If any of you readers catch this mistake (if any), then please do tell me. XD I probably might or might not change it, depending . . . LoL. No mistakes found, you might ask once finished reading? Then I might be going paranoid from writing too many stories at once. Yeah, blame that! OO"

I hope everyone has had a Happy New Year!

And I also posted up a picture of Ritsuka (of which I drew back in **May 2007**). Please do go check it out . . . The link to it is on my bio page.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 15: Here and There

"I had a dream . . . Not necessarily an unpleasant dream . . . It was a simple dream, but with great meaning to me."

_I dropped the key onto the floor and it disappeared as soon as it hit the ground. The man standing in front of me . . . I could no longer see his face and he was walking away from me, away from the cage I am trapped in. I wanted to call out to him, to scream over and over, "don't go."_

_But somehow I felt it would be useless._

_I am trapped here all alone again. What has happened to my key? I can't find it anymore? Is that it?_

_Before he was gone completely, the man had said, "maybe we'll run into each other again. You've lost your key so you can't pursue me any longer, but don't give up."_

"_How can I get out?" I asked the man._

_He made no notion to reply and he took the necessary remaining steps, leaving no trace behind that he ever came to me. I recall the deep shadow behind his body, like it was burned into my eyes and glued there, unchanging as long as I stayed within this cage . . ._

"My dream this time, too, did not have a conclusion."

Bright light. Very bright light. Ritsuka stirred from his slumber, slowly opening his eyes and instinctively wincing when his surroundings were too bright for him. Metal bars caught his attention, and for a moment he thought he was in here by accident, for why would he be inside a cage and not at home? Then it struck him and he remembered everything that happened yesterday.

"Take a look at this, you pest," the sales clerk beamed, holding out a large banner. "With this put up outside your auction shall start up easily. Maybe even today. It really is a pity such a pretty thing like you can be so disgusting - the looks and personality do not go hand in hand at all. Tis' a pity."

"Let me go. I don't want to get sold again, please," Ritsuka begged.

"I don't think so - you were sold back to this shop, so it is up to me now what happens to you." Ritsuka frowned and wondered what he should say next, while the sales clerk babbled on. "And whatever you say to me won't matter, because I hate you filthy humanoids and I cannot wait to get rid of you . . . Especially you."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I hate the whole lot of you, understand!" The tone in the sales clerk's voice surprised Ritsuka, and so his ears flattened against his head in dismay. "There was another one that was almost as bad as you, though he was not as ill-mannered. Not to mention it was a lot uglier in comparison; a pity, really. Its ugly, milky-purple eyes . . . Absolutely ghastly!"

Milky purple? The sales clerk's description sounded frightening familiar . . .

"Seimei?" Ritsuka breathed out. "Are you talking about Seimei?"

"Eh! You . . . You know that hideous thing!" The banner fell to the floor lifelessly and silently.

"He isn't hideous!" Outraged, the angry hybrid boy continued to lash out, shouting, "he is by far the most beautiful humanoid I've seen! He's better than scum like you! You'll never appreciate anything in life with that sour attitude of yours, because your vanity is all that matters to you, you fat oaf!"

"Why, you!" The sales clerk turned completely red in the face, and he was so angered by Ritsuka's words that he was about ready to open the cage and smack him hard. His hand did reach out for the cage, but then he recoiled so fast Ritsuka almost didn't notice it. "I'd hit you if--"

"What? Scared I might bite?" The man trembled from head to foot, anger still ablaze. "I know you fear me; you've always have."

"Shut up!"

Ritsuka fell back against the other end of the cage when the sales clerk gave it a sound kick. He ended up having a smarting foot, but that was the least of his worries. Such contemptuous eyes bored into Ritsuka's own, and a kind of fear instilled itself in violet pools of nothingness.

"You, stupid, dirty, little thing! Don't talk back to me, you hear! I hate you! I hate all of you pitiful humanoids! A imperfect human, you are! You reek of dysfunction!"

"_How bizarre . . . Suddenly bring introduced into the market like this - you think anyone would actually want one?" someone asked. "I mean, what the heck is the town's mayor thinking, man?"_

_A man with clear, blue eyes looked towards the person who spoke. "Who knows, but it might be a big hit."_

"_You, Kazu, are way too broke to afford one of those things."_

"_Ahahaha, so are you, idiot."_

_The richest of the rich bought the best of the bunch, and pretty soon they were practically everywhere. Feline features mixed in with human features, but one can call them an imperfect human. They fell under the category of hybrid humanoids - the word hybrid meaning a "cross" between something, "fusion" even._

_It all started with the DNA of a cat and a human . . . Strange how hybrid humanoids were formed; it seems almost impossible to comprehend, right? But it happened, didn't it?_

"_Someone told me this all began in the lab. A scientist by the name of Maasaki Hiroyuki and his team of researchers brought forth this new life form. Though it's too bad they're all dead now, or else they'd be basking in fame and glory for the rest of their lives! Man, can you imagine something like that, Kazu?"_

"_Weren't they all killed?" Kazu asked. He took the time to stare at a woman and her hybrid creature walk past him. "And besides it seems likely their creation turned on them."_

"_Well, that was just the case, Kazu. Their first humanoid didn't turn out as they planned, and it resulted in the death of one of the researchers, yet this did not stop them from pursuing on."_

"_A pity . . ."_

"_Yeah, seeing as in the end they all died. Only thing is that the lab blew up, and the humanoids that escaped have intermingled with humans, bred, and now there are a bazillion of them, man."_

"_. . . tell me about it."_

"_Say, wanna chip in and get one we can both share? A female would be nice, don't ya think?"_

_Kazu shrugged, not really interested in obtaining one. Seeing so many people having one made him disgusted, and he'd be like one of them if he were to buy one. Most, in general, are unable to afford these things, but the majority of society save up, or they use their savings kupos for when they retire to buy one. The average, not too bad, nor not too good hybrid humanoid costs 20,000 kupos, and that is not easy kupos to come by._

_As a result a crash of the stock market and other kupos problems plagued the humans for a while, and during this time life was like a living nightmare for Kazu. A nightmare which seemed like it would never end._

"_Man, Kazu, I'm so damn hungry I wouldn't even care what I eat. Even a dead cockroach would be fine."_

_Kazu wasn't faring so well, either. In short, the entire town was broke - flat broke to the brim and there was nothing he could do about it. The only rich people were the ones dishing out the humanoids and the 'tards that were working for them, and the ones that were naturally rich from the crazy companies they own nationwide. Little did Kazu know he was going to join the workforce of this labor later on in his life._

§§§§§§§§§§§

"Master Ritsu is what!" Aki83 was surprised and angered at the same time. "How . . . How could this have happened?"

"I'd tell you, but I'm already crossing the line by telling you this little bit." She made as if to look around to make sure that her Master was nowhere in sight. "I don't think he wants you to know of this problem until much later, but I can't bear to see the confused look on your face any longer." Aki83 snorted, not sure whether he should take this comment as an offensive or helpful one. "In any case, I'll let Master Ritsu tell you the rest on his own if he's ever up for it."

"Uh . . . Sure, Aki24," Aki83 replied.

"What are you two babbling about?" Ritsu seemed to appear out of nowhere. Startled by their Master's appearance, both of the servants backed away from one another and faced forward. "Don't gossip behind my back, Aki24, Aki83."

"Yes, Master Ritsu," they both replied automatically.

Ritsu turned around and refused to look at his servants, for a worrying expression began to creep upon his face, making him hate himself with much vigor. Losing his home, kupos, and social standing was one thing, but the only treasured belonging he didn't want to lose was his beloved pet, Ritsuka. Clenching and unclenching his tightly wounded fists, he made as if to walk to someplace in dire need of attending to. All Aki24 and Aki83 could do was follow closely behind.

"Wait here," Ritsu said after a while of walking. He needed to make a phone call and didn't want to the other two to hear in on his conversation by accident, or from thereof, his carelessness.

On the second ring someone picked up, saying a soft, "hello?"

"Masao," Ritsu replied into the cell phone.

"Need something, Ritsu?" the other man asked.

"Yes. I need to stay at your place for a while; you won't reject me, will you?"

"Of course not! You're my best bud!" There was the sound of laughter, but it was abruptly cut short when Masao added, "are your two servants and your pet coming here as well?"

"My servants, yes . . ."

"Eh? What about Ritsuka?"

"Forget that thing - he's nothing to me now. Masao, don't bring that thing's name up again."

"Uh, sure, Ritsu. By the way, when do you plan on coming here?"

"Now."

"All right. I'll see what I can do to accommodate to this new situation. Talk to you later, then."

Ritsu hung up without saying another word. Hearing the mention of his pet's name pricked at his nerves, and he was finding himself getting angrier from each passing second. Though it was unlike him to lose composure, he wasn't so sure he would be able to keep it in check this time around. Ritsuka's wrapped himself so securely around Ritsu's heart, that the man wanted nothing more than to be beside his pet at this very moment, while saying he was never going to let Ritsuka go again. Never.

_It hurt. It is still hurting. It hurts and it hurts so badly . . ._

All Ritsuka could focus on was the sales clerk's eyes. The way his mouth went slack and his arms thrashing about wildly. Surely, Ritsuka felt the sales clerk has lost his mind and was showing it. He was kicking at the cage more ferociously. The cage was rattling so much that Ritsuka thought his head was going to spin and spin forever.

"S-stop!" Ritsuka finally cried when he could take no more.

The sales clerk wasn't listening to him.

Ritsuka cried out much louder this time. "Stop, dammit!"

This seemed to get through the man, and he halted, one foot in mid-air, for he was quite ready to make another swing. Ritsuka stared up at him, anger clearly visible on his face as well. For a moment the sales clerk shrunk back from the intense gaze, but that didn't last for long.

"Cheh. You deserved a good shaking. Once you're gone from this shop, I'll be as happy as if Heaven has come to my front doorstep."

"I don't care what you think," was the cold reply.

With an annoyed smirk the sales clerk picked up the banner and headed for the front of the pet shop. He was going to tape up the advertiser for all to see. The hybrid humanoid could only wonder when someone was going to come in and take a peek at him. He wasn't looking forward to this, although there seems like nothing could be done about it. In the back of his mind he also wondered where his Master, Aki24, and Aki83 were and what they were doing.

Under his breath, he muttered, "I only want to be bought back by the person I cherish. Only him."

And then . . . An illusion created by Ritsuka's mind . . .

"_Don't feel too bad, Ritsuka." Seimei was smiling down at him from outside of the cage. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his dark, silky hair fell around his face as he bent further down to get a better view of the caged creature. "Even if you get bought by someone else, you can find eventual happiness."_

"_But I don't want another Master."_

_Seimei frowned at this. "It seems like you've lost your key though, Ritsuka. You dropped it somewhere around here, but it seems like you can see it. I can see it though."_

"_Really?" Seimei nodded. Ritsuka appeared to be hopeful. "Then . . . Can you tell me where exactly? I need it to get out of here."_

"_I'm afraid I can't help you with that - if you cannot get out on your own, then the chances are you'll never see 'him' again."_

"_You won't change, huh?"_

"_What do you mean by that?" Ritsuka asked._

"_Your desire for your previous Master must dissipate, or else you'll never find the eventual happiness I just mentioned. Well, I better be going. Soubi's waiting for me, after all. Good luck, Ritsuka."_

Just like that the illusion ended and Ritsuka was warped back into reality. One lonely tear drop had fallen from a corner of an eye, and he wiped at it.

"May I see him?"

"Oh, yes, come right this way!"

Ritsuka stilled. A tall man was coming towards him.

Chapter 15: END


	16. Sense of Loss

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Oh my god, I swear this chapter sounds so retarded, but I didn't know how else to approach things. And not to mention I had a bit of WB (Writer's Block, an enemy to all writers out there!) I think writing for the moment at the precise moment has royally screwed me over, too. XD I also just realized Nisei is Akame's first name . . . but whatever. I prefer the sound of Akame, and I am going to stick with that.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 16: Sense of Loss

An enormous man was scrutinizing him, a suggestive grin coming to his thin lips. Ritsuka remembered seeing this man before, and he was immediately repulsed by the thought of being a pet to someone like him. This man was the person from before - the one who was looking at him in a disgusting way. At that time he couldn't out-bid Ritsu, though that hardly seems like the problem now.

"One-hundred-and-fifty-million kupos!" he exclaimed, sounding a little too excited.

The sales clerk let out a little yelp. "My, my, such a large sum from my very first customer! It is a likely chance you will win him!"

"I already know the outcome. I've been promised this pet," the man answered.

"All right, come this way and I'll get the paperwork ready for you." The man followed the sales clerk to the front counter, and thus disappeared from Ritsuka's view.

§§§§§§§§§§

"The auctions for today are incredible, Ritsu, you should come take a look." Masao was holding up a spread-open newspaper, while looking at the pet auction's page. "The highest kupos to date, even out-sourcing yours, is a crazy amount of one-hundred-and-fifty-million kupos."

"For what pet?" Ritsu nonchalantly asked.

"AR3588," Masao read. He knew which pet this was, but dared not breathe out his name, since his friend had warned him not to say a word.

"Who's the bidder?"

Masao was surprised Ritsu sounded so calm. However, this should be considered normal, for he never did recall Ritsu ever getting close to any of the pets he's owned. So why was he surprised?

"Says Tateyama Hisashi. Speaking of which," Masao looked towards Ritsu, "his name sounds awfully familiar."

"He's the chief executive of the pet exportation company."

"Ah, that's right! How could I have forgotten!" Masao made to put the newspaper down, but Ritsu stopped him. "What, Ritsu?"

"The pet being bid on for one-hundred-and-fifty-million kupos is Ritsuka, correct?" he asked. It was like he needed assurance that the pet truly being auctioned upon was his beloved Ritsuka.

Unsure of what to say, Masao merely uttered a small, "I believe so." He waited to see the reaction on his companions face, but Ritsu was proving to be very hard to read at the moment. He couldn't see why bringing up his former pet's name now was going to change anything. Wasn't it Ritsu himself that didn't want to speak of the dark-haired humanoid? "By any chance, Ritsu, do you miss the little fellow?"

"No."

"Then . . ."

When the blue-haired man wasn't continuing, Ritsu, now irritated, asked, "what is it, Masao?"

"It's nothing. I forgot what I was going to say already. Just forget it." However, just as Ritsu was ready to leave the living room (where he and Masao are currently residing), Masao stated, "though I do want to ask you one thing. As a friend I think it is in my best interest to know, so don't say so otherwise." Ritsu sighed as a response, which in turn, caused Masao to frown. "You and your two servants are living here with me for the time being, although I don't understand why you're doing this unless something's wrong. Can it possibly be money problems?"

"I'm penniless, Masao. Does that satisfy your question?"

Shocked by his friend's sudden confession, Masao was thus rendered speechless. However, it did not take him more than a few seconds to recover enough to ask, "are you serious?"

"Yes, very serious."

"Gee," Masao rubbed at the back of his head, "if this is the case, who else knows about your predicament besides me?"

"Presumably none other than you and my servants," Ritsu replied. This was a complete lie, for Akame was the cause of his depletion in kupos, so therefore he knew of this as well. Yet the only thing worrying Ritsu was the fact that Ritsuka might find out, and upon speculation, might come to the conclusion that he might have been sold for this very reason. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone else. I don't want the whole of the people knowing about it."

"I wouldn't dare, even if you didn't tell me to."

Masao was itching to ask how Ritsu became broke, but it seems like he can save this question for another time.

§§§§§§§§§§

The same procedure . . . The same old routine . . . The same old introductions, really.

"Stop squirming." Soap suds flew about in the air. The sales clerk pulled at Ritsuka's hair, warning him to stop moving so much. "If you don't want a chunk of your hair missing, then you better do as I say."

"Like you'd dare to ruin me after having sold me to someone," Ritsuka challenged.

He was pissed and angry that the sales clerk sold him to a person such as the perverted man he'd seen earlier. The sales clerk growled in his own frustration as well, and as a result, rubbed at the hybrid humanoid's scalp a lot harder than he should.

Noticing the pathetic creature wince from pain, the sales clerk said, "heh, I ought to rub harder."

"No, don't . . ."

"You're missing a word."

". . . please."

"Good. I think this will do you good to be sold to someone as strict as Mr. Tateyama. It appears to me that your previous owner has been a little to lenient on you, for your sour attitude and horrible speaking skills is unacceptable. Although by my standards I would have thought Mr. Minami wouldn't let up on disciplining you for this behavior."

For the most part Ritsu didn't let up on the punishment, and it was because of that that Ritsuka learned to be obedient. Yet none of that mattered now, since he was no longer with him, and acting out was simply a way for Ritsuka to show his displeasure. This was proving to be unsettling though; Ritsu might get a bad reputation simply because Ritsuka was acting this way, or so the humanoid thought.

"Raise your arms," the sales clerk instructed.

"Hey, when is Mr. Tateyama coming to get me?" Ritsuka asked. He didn't want to ask, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Curious, eh?" Ritsuka turned his head to the side, feigning disinterest, but he wasn't able to fool the now chuckling warthog (much to Ritsuka's subtle amusement). "He'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up. Although I can only wonder why he isn't picking you up later this evening. I'd be surely relieved to have you gone from this shop."

"I can't wait to leave here anyway."

The sales clerk sighed - a sad sounding one - and as if by some kind of magic, this struck a chord within Ritsuka's heart; rejection for the second time, even if it was by someone he didn't particularly like, hurt him a bit. In the silence of that moment Ritsuka was allowed the unwanted luxury to wallow in his abandonment, reliving the final scene where Aki83 walked out of the door, leaving him behind (along with his Master and Aki24) . . . Perhaps for good. No. It must be for good.

"Well," he ushered for Ritsuka to stand up, "you need to get dried, fed, and put to bed. Don't you dare wake up late tomorrow morning."

"I'll try not to," Ritsuka muttered, already planning he was going to try and lay in his cage for as long as he could.

And so during the early hours of the next morning, well before Mr. Tateyama was to arrive, the sales clerk was incessantly trying to wake up the sleeping hybrid humanoid.

"Don't make me come in there and drag you out, you stupid brute," the sales clerk warned. Ritsuka did not reply, but instead tried to pretend to slumber on, as if he wasn't disturbed in the least. "All right, that's it! On the count of three! One!"

Ritsuka sat up, deciding he was going to give the annoying man the satisfaction in thinking he scared him into rousing.

"Sit up straight." Something warm was tossed towards Ritsuka, hitting the cage floor with a soft flop. "Clean up your face. I can't have Mr. Tateyama seeing you in such a ugly state. This shop is not known for that kind of quality of pets . . ."

"What time is it?" Ritsuka asked, ignoring whatever else the man was rambling on about.

". . . If anything, this shop is by far the best in this district, and I would believe almost every wealthy person visits here at least once, when they are in need of a pet. Yes, that has to be the case."

Sighing, Ritsuka asked a little more loudly, "I said what time is it?"

"You!" The sales clerk suddenly cried out - he pointed a finger at the humanoid's face. "Clean your face properly! I can still see dirt on it! Were you bred to be like some low-rate hybrid humanoid dirtying the streets with their presence!"

Ritsuka rubbed at his face furiously, silently cursing under his breath. He was mainly angry at the fact that the sales clerk would belittle him in such a degrading way. He hated this cage, he hated this place, and most of all, he hated this man before him.

And so he waited within his cage for what seemed like an eternity, but was really no more than three hours. The mere presence of Mr. Tateyama was intimidating, and he was looking down at Ritsuka all the while. The sales clerk went behind the counter to fetch the other man a collar and leash. Ritsuka watched in hushed silence.

"Are you scared?" Mr. Tateyama asked of Ritsuka.

"No."

"Hnn. I like that response, Ritsuka, because you and I will have a lot of fun. Wouldn't you like that?" A gleeful look came to the man's face, and Ritsuka couldn't help but cringe from disgust. Mr. Tateyama noticed the gesture, but he decided not to make a comment about it until he was in the privacy of his car, alone and sealed within with his newly acquired pet. "As soon as we get home, Ritsuka, I have a little surprise for you."

"Excuse me, Mr. Tateyama, Sir, did you want the latest design or perhaps a older model?" the sales clerk asked, holding up a collar and leash, one in each hand.

This was rather strange - when Ritsu bought Ritsuka he didn't bother purchasing a collar or leash, and neither did he bring one of his own. In fact, hardly anyone who shops here buys a collar or leash . . . So what brought about the need for Mr. Tateyama to have one? Did he think Ritsuka was going to try and run away? He wasn't foolish enough to do that, for it would mean big trouble.

"Ritsuka," Mr. Tateyama turned to look at him, "which do you prefer?"

Not wanting any of the items at all, the only response he could think of to say was, "I don't want that thing on my neck." Ritsuka didn't forget that Ritsu also made him wear a collar, but that wasn't done until they were at home. However, Ritsuka didn't want to come out of the shop already tied down to a collar and (worse yet) a leash. He hoped no one would stare when the time came.

"Ahahahahaha, is that so? Well, then, I suppose I will get the gray one - it helps contrast to the color of his pale skin - yes, it will do nicely. I will take the gray one, and no need to wrap it. I think I will use it now."

"Yes, Mr. Tateyama. Did you want to do the honors, or would you rather have me put them on?"

"No, I'll do it. But thank you for the offer." He leaned down and sat on his heels, waiting for the sales clerk to open the cage. He then reached inside and touched Ritsuka's soft, dark hair. Yet, in the next moment he was rubbing the humanoid's feline ears, and as much as Ritsuka didn't want to think of it as "feeling good", he was reacting to it, lightly purring in contentment. Mr. Tateyama chuckled. "You like that, don't you? Typical of nearly any cat."

The sensation of being rubbed behind the ears was extraordinary - Ritsu had never done this to Ritsuka - not even once (despite him having lived so long with the man). Mr. Tateyama pulled away, and instead focused on putting the collar around the hybrid boy's neck. Quite in a relaxed mood there was no resistance whatsoever, and the business of putting a collar on and attaching a leash was finished without a hitch.

"Is there anything else I can help you with before you go?" the sales clerk asked.

"I don't believe so. Thank you for the excellent service. I may come back again if I ever find the need to purchase another pet."

Smiling, the sales clerk replied, "please do! You are a valued costumer, and we put you in high regards! Have a good day, Sir!"

"You have a good day as well."

Both Master and pet walked out of the store. Once outside Tateyama turned on his heels to confront Ritsuka. "I expect you to be on your best behavior, understand?"

"I understand, Master." He didn't want to call the man by this title, but since he was bought by him, he was entitled to do so. "I will try not to cause you any trouble. I will try my best to monitor my own behavior and not let my emotions get the best of me."

"Did that stupid bastard teach you to say these things?" someone asked, a hint of amusement present in his voice. "Though I think you ought to take out the 'try' part. Trying is not an option."

Ritsuka stared into the eyes of a dangerous looking man. Etched upon his face was the expression of constant anger; unburied rage.

"You could have waited inside the car," Mr. Tateyama stated.

"I'd rather see him from out here, Hisashi, if that is not a problem for you?" The other man shook his head. In response, the man smiled, lips titling upward slightly. "Well, well, that thing there is a fine little specimen. I can see how Ritsu might have regarded you."

A look of confusion dawned upon Ritsuka and this made the anger stricken man snigger. "You know of my Master?" Ritsuka asked, tentatively at best.

"Former Master, you runt. Don't forget who owns you now." He looked towards Hisashi, and both men exchanged eerie smiles, almost as if communicating through the gesture alone. "However, I'd like to get things straight - you must know your place and where you stand. Your owner is Tateyama Hisashi and I am his boss, Akame Nisei. When you address me at any given time you must call me Sir Akame."

" . . . . . . . ." Ritsuka was at a loss for words. Just what has he been thrust into?

Chapter 16: END


	17. Startling Predicament

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Exams . . . Yes, I had two of them a couple of days ago. And I am bombarded with homework everyday since the beginning of school. Yes, it is that hectic, when mixed in with having to work as well. This is what has caused me to delay my update. Expect to wait a while for chapter 18.

WARNING - **RED FLAG WARNING!! **SEX scene in this chapter, but it isn't too bad, since I am bad with these type of scenes anyway. Skip through it if you do not want to read it. You all should know where it might begin once you read to the critical point . . . Actually, it's near/at the end, so rest easy until then.

P.S. Life is a (.(BLEEP).)

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 17: Startling Predicament

Ritsu kept gazing outside his bedroom window every so often, watching the ignorant people down below people moving along with their daily lives. He, for one, felt like he was in a stand-still, as if nothing was moving nor fading. He sighed. Usually at this time Ritsuka would be massaging his aching shoulders, or anywhere else that might be needing a good rub-down. He missed the humanoid's hands. The hands whom who knew his body so well. The hands whom he had taught to pleasure him so perfectly in every way.

"Ritsuka, where are you now?"

A moment of silence lingered, but was soon interrupted.

"Talking to yourself, Master?" Aki24 asked. Not expecting her presence, Ritsu turned to look at her, surprise evident on his features. She smiled, deciding she liked the expression. "You miss him, I am sure." Her Master said nothing and instead opted to continue staring at her. "Perhaps Ritsuka would've stayed with you even if he finds out you've become penniless.."

"Impossible," Ritsu snorted.

"Why do you think so, if you don't mind my asking?" Aki24 pried.

Ritsu shook his head, and his servant wasn't really sure what sort of response he was trying to show her. Nonetheless, all she needed to do was stand there and watch. "What have I gone and done?" She failed to notice the slight shivering of her Master's figure.

Her automatic response. " . . . It was the best for Ritsuka."

This had the opposite effect - one Aki24 wasn't expecting. Her Master lashed out at her; it was as if he was at his limit. "It wasn't the best! Far from it! Why . . . Why didn't you stop me, dammit! Why didn't anyone stop me! Look what I have done!"

This raging man was quite unlike Ritsu, whom everyone knew as calm and demure in literally all things. Terrified for both herself and her Master, Aki24 made for the door and bolted as soon as she managed to open it. Several seconds later a confused Masao came running inside, tailed by Aki24. They were met face to face with a madman, as he was thrashing around, punching, throwing, and literally tearing everything in sight to shreds.

"What the hell are you doing, Ritsu!" Masao exclaimed.

"Give me back Ritsuka! I don't care about my status, my money, my life! As long as I have him I will be fine!"

"Quickly!" Masao needed to think of something fast, if he wanted his friend all in one piece. "Help me restrain him!" Aki24 stood where she was, unable to move any part of her body. "What are you doing just standing there! Help me tie him down!" When she still didn't move, Masao made for his friend on his own.

Ritsu, seeing his friend's approach, decidedly lunged for him, knocking him to the ground. He managed to deal out a few punches before Masao pushed him off. Ritsu fell onto his back, stunned. Masao used this opportunity to knock his friend out, but not without saying, "sorry, Ritsu." Things didn't go exactly as anticipated, but that didn't matter now.

"What's wrong!" Aki83 burst onto the scene, breathless and sweaty-looking at best. "I was out in the yard when I heard Master Ritsu's voice! Did something . . ." He stopped short of finishing his sentence at the sight of his Master. "Oh, dear." He then looked around the room. "Did he do all this?"

"Help me put him on the bed, will ya? He's a lot heavier than he looks," Masao grunted. He was already holding Ritsu by the underarms, but was apparently unable to haul the limp man's entire body up.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" Aki83 rushed to Masao's side to aid him. "If there's anything else you'd like me to do, just ask and I'll do it."

"I'll do just that when I need to."

§§§§§§§§§§

"Where are we going to put him exactly?" Hisashi asked, walking closely behind his boss.

"Some random room, I guess. Who cares."

Hisashi frowned upon hearing this, and so said, "he's my pet . . . I'd like to take good care of him. He should have the best of the best, and then I'll show him who's the better Master."

Akame laughed, finding Hisashi's roundabout way of winning someone (or rather something) over quite cliqued. "Try as you might, but I doubt you'll curb his affections anytime soon. Didn't you notice the look in his eyes when we spoke about his former Master? He looked so disgusting I almost couldn't stand it. Like I care what happens to Ritsu - the only thing which matters is when Ritsu is suffering."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Why don't we let that stupid thing choose, yet we refrain from releasing him because of some sort of predicament."

Hisashi leaned in close, eager to hear the plan. "And what might this predicament be?"

"Threaten to kill Ritsu, or worse yet, threaten to force him to become a pet."

"What? How would that even be possible?" Hisashi was now starting to get a little unnerved about the whole thing, his slightly pudgy cheeks shaking. "Pets must have a tail and ears; if such things aren't present it is against the law to label someone as such."

"I know, you idiot. This isn't a problem the black market can't handle."

"So, then what should I do about Ritsuka in the time being?" Hisashi could see the little runt from the corner of his eye. "He's glaring at us. I really do want him to like me."

"Wouldn't you rather violate him? Didn't you sound all high and mighty in the pet shop? Why has your demeanor changed so drastically? Was that merely a front you put up in front of the sales clerk? Huh? Was it?"

The acrid tone Akame was using frightened Hisashi. He shivered, knowing he shouldn't make the other man too angry, or else he could lose everything just like that. "Akame, you can confide in me! I promise you, you haven't made a mistake!" He looked to his boss's face, trying to read his expression. "Surely, you have not made a mistake!" He repeated. "If you want proof . . . Make me do something that will be acceptable to you!"

"Anything?" Akame mimed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"All right. I want you to rape Ritsuka."

The hybrid humanoid stilled upon hearing this request. Unreasonable beyond doubt, but who was he to complain. Hisashi, in his own response to this command, paled. "If that's what you want . . . I'll prove I am as loyal as can be."

"Hmmm, now where shall you take him, eh? Right here, perhaps? Or would you rather do it without me watching you directly?"

"Whichever choice you would like to act upon, I will not mind," Hisashi said.

His voice did not waver, but deep inside his heart he didn't really want to violate his now beloved pet. For the past three years he had been doling out requited for the creature, of which he never dreamed he would gain access to. However, perhaps at first, Ritsuka's impression of him wasn't a very good one - it couldn't be helped at the time. He was filled to the brim with desire, with the prospect of winning the bid and claiming the humanoid as his own. Yet in the end his efforts to collect money and bid for Ritsuka was all in vain; Ritsu whisked Ritsuka away for three long years. Much too long of a time.

"Cheh. I'll be in my room; take him as many times as you like. You'll be recorded so I can watch it whenever I want."

"All right."

Having confirmed that he was to be raped, Ritsuka became frightened. Incidents of violation was nothing new, since Ritsu did it countless times, but having to deal with it again . . . With someone else . . . It was all too much to bear. With no way of knowing whether he could escape or not, the hybrid humanoid ran, going wherever his legs would take him. From behind him he could hear Hisashi give out a yelp of surprise, and a amused Akame laughing.

"Don't worry, Hisashi, he won't be able to leave this place. I'm not stupid enough to not have every door password encoded. You have access to some of them automatically, but most can only be registered by me," Akame explained. "And under any circumstance would I suspect of you running away with that thing, I'll have you killed, understand?" Hisashi nodded. "Good."

"Why won't this fucking door open!" Ritsuka cursed, as he tried with all his might to twist the unmoving doorknob. "That psychotic bastard thinks he can detain me like this? Like hell!"

"Ritsuka, where are you?"

Hisashi's voice floated down a hallway, and though Ritsuka couldn't see him, he knew he must be nearby, because his voice sounded loud and clear. Fumbling with the doorknob for a moment longer Ritsuka finally gave up. Time wasn't on his side - he hadn't the energy to waste it on one door; there were plenty of others he could mess with. He continued along the never-ending hallways, seeing tons of doors, but they refused to admit him through to the other side. It became apparent that he wasn't going to be able to go through any doors . . .

"Ritsuka," Hisashi began again, "where are you?"

This time Hisashi's voice was faint.

Ritsuka took a moment to look at the very end of the hallway - a flight of stairs caught his line of vision. Could it lead him somewhere where he might be able to get out? With hurried steps he was right in front of the stairs in a matter of seconds. Light of any kind did not reach past the first few steps, and this caused Ritsuka to be wary of going down even five steps, let alone all of them.

"Oh, there you are. Stop running and come here."

Into the darkness or go towards the soon-to-be-rapist? Ritsuka most indefinitely chose the former choice, nearly jumping down the steps, skipping two to three footings at a time. However, he didn't get very far - Hisashi managed to snag him by the back of his shirt, and upon capture, he was roughly yanked backwards.

Ritsuka screamed then, and struggled to get free. "Let me go! Why do you have to do this to me!"

"My loyalty is on the line; I have to do this. Cooperate, won't you?"

"No!"

"You'll make it more painful for yourself if you keep on resisting." Ritsuka responded to this by tugging with all his might, nearly making Hisashi lose his balance, but his grip was strong on the humanoid. "Dammit, stop struggling! That's it!"

Ritsuka was roughly shoved to the floor. A kind of fear he was familiar with engulfed him once more, making his mouth go dry, and his skin to start perspiring. The motion of Hisashi stripping his shirt off triggered many a memories quite like this. His struggling suddenly ceased as he went limp, much to Hisashi's astonishment. Steeling himself to complete the task at hand, he took only a second more to have Ritsuka's shirt up and over his head, casually tossing it aside. Ritsuka still made no attempt to fight back.

Next, Hisashi went for the pants. His fingers began to tremble . . . His most beloved pet was going to be ravished, and not because he wanted to be. This struck a chord within the man's heart, making him want to stop there and then. Hisashi's fingers continued to tremble - Ritsuka looked dead as he laid there on the floor, listless in his movements.

"Master . . . No." Ritsuka whispered. A trail of tears fell down one side of his face. "Why must we do this again?"

Frowning, Hisashi said, "but we must. It will all be over soon." He noted Ritsuka said the word 'again', but that was hardly of any concern right now. He began to strip down his own pants, taking the time only to expose his manhood. Ritsuka eyed it warily, though he made no attempt to repel the man towering over him. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I'll try to make this quick."

He moved a bit more to the left, positioning his penis right at Ritsuka's opening. And with a forceful thrust, penetrated without abandon. The hybrid humanoid cried out his anguish and pain, more tears oozing forth. Hisashi shuddered, overcome with instantaneous bliss, and he immediately wanted to give Ritsuka a good fucking, but felt he should give the creature time to adjust to the unwelcome widening of his most inner sanction.

"Relax a bit."

Ritsuka shook his head, unwilling to accommodate to the man's enormous organ. "Get it out. It . . . hurts."

A haunting image of Ritsu's face came to his mind, when at last Hisashi could wait no longer and had to move. The searing pain within his bottom was awful, almost like a burning sensation was ever present as long as Hisashi moved against him. There was no pleasure from this; no, far from it. He refused to relax, and thus caused his opening to tighten in reaction, making sex difficult.

"Ritsuka, it feels as if you're trying to squeeze my dick off. Relax a bit, and it won't hurt so much," Hisashi hissed. The sex, at first amazing, was now becoming rather painful for Hisashi as well - Ritsuka refused to submit. "Ritsuka, it'll be difficult to climax like this."

"Then go fuck yourself," was the strangled retort.

Angered, Hisashi purposefully pushed extra hard, making Ritsuka shrivel in agony. This hurt him, too, but to hell with it. He began to thrust with intense desire, trying to make Ritsuka feel as much pain as possible. Due to the burning feeling it took him a bit longer to ejaculate, but nonetheless, it happened. When completely spent Hisashi pulled out and sat on his haunches, breathing hard.

A muffled "I hate you," was heard.

Chapter 17: END


	18. Drizzle Me Clean

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: For those who've reviewed the previous chapter, thank you, despite my somewhat long absence. It helped boost my mood. Hopefully more will come this time around? (.(Looks this way and that, pathetically anxious).)

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 18: Drizzle Me Clean

"Hm? It's raining." Takara looked up, frowning. The sky did look dark before she left home, but it didn't seem dark enough to cause a downpour. "What should I do? Master's clothes will get all wet." Looking around her surroundings she ran underneath the nearest thing that would provide her with some shelter. And the so-called thing was a bus stop with one single bench.

Little did she know she's bumped into Seimei until he said, "Takara, it's a surprise to see you here of all places." Surprised herself by Seimei's presence, Takara started, jumping slightly. Seimei giggled, amused by her reaction. "Trying to escape the sudden rain?"

"Yes. And you?" Takara asked.

"Ah, my Master had an errand to run; it was quite unexpected and he told me he couldn't take me with him, so I've decided to wait here until he returns. That is to say we were already outside and well away from home before he needed to go." Seimei took the time to look at the item Takara was holding. "And is that yours?"

"This is my Master's," Takara answered, clutching it closer to herself. "I went to the dry cleaners to pick it up for him, but before I could make it home it began to rain. Now I don't know what I should do. My Master will be worried."

Seimei smiled, looking off into the distance for a moment. "When my Master gets here I can ask him to drop you off home."

"But I don't want to be a bother," Takara said.

"I'm sure you won't be," Seimei countered.

For a few moments both of the hybrid humanoids allowed the sound of the rain to fill their ears. Neither one spoke and neither one looked at each other. People passing by them would curiously stare, but no one dared approach them - most people knew who Seimei was and who he belonged to; however, as for Takara, she was like a fresh new face who've only come round the corner.

Seimei opted to speak first, even though he was the last to end their previous conversation. "If you like, I suppose you can call your Master and tell him where you are."

Takara flushed a light red, knowing she was going to admit to something she wasn't really sure she wanted to share with the other humanoid. "I don't know his phone number." Upon seeing Seimei slightly frown, she willingly confirmed the worst for herself. "I know I am an idiot. What sort of pet doesn't know his own Master's phone number? He'll probably dump me out into the streets once he hears of this."

The slight frown didn't stay for long on Seimei's face. "He won't do such a thing."

"I know he will!" Takara reasoned, thinking she could only see the bad side of this consequence. "He'll throw me away like the one from before! He'll--"

"Takara." Seimei had the mind to place a palm over Takara's mouth. "For such a silly reason like this I can't possibly see him doing so. I don't understand the situation you went through prior to now, but don't belittle yourself so easily. If one chooses to pick on you, they will be able to break your resolve with little effort."

Takara frowned, having been silenced and unable to speak.

"Do you really want to make yourself this weak? Are you afraid to step forward and be strong?"

And with this Takara pushed Seimei's hand away, replying with a, "I don't know."

"Well then," Seimei took a moment to gather his own bearings as well, "it won't be a problem to wait here with me, would it? If your Master becomes angry at you, then I will take full responsibility."

"You don't have to . . ."

Having to lean on another humanoid made Takara feel bad - an incident like this had happened once before.

-----

"_You mustn't! You'll get in trouble, too!" Takara pleaded._

"_Everything will be all right - I can handle this." Takara was given a reassuring smile, making her all the more agitated. "To him you're just a lowly pet, but I am his blood; his kin - he wouldn't dare do anything brash towards me, so let me help you out just this once."_

_However, what her Master's so called kin and blood said was a lie, and Takara was going to find out very soon._

_The door swung open, a shrill sound to the female humanoid's ears. She anticipated seeing the angry look on her Master's face. The firs thing that came out of his mouth: "what is all this? Takara!" She scurried towards him, head painfully craned close to the back of her neck, as she struggled to remain in a low position and look up at him in the same time. "Did I not tell you to clean everything properly?"_

"_Yes, Master."_

_  
"Then," a hard slap to the head, one hard enough to cause tears to instantaneously fall from Takara's eyes, "why is everything still the same as before? Were you playing me on deaf ears? Do you think you'll go through with this unpunished?"_

"_No, Master." _

_However much she did not want to involve "her", Takara couldn't help but glance her way, as if telling her to commence with her plan. She took Takara's gesture as a sign to begin . . ._

"_Wait, it was my fault; I told her to go with me somewhere and so she ended up leaving this place all dirty. So if you want to blame someone, blame it on me."_

"_How dare you!" Takara watched on with wide eyes. "You had no right to leave here without my permission! Did I raise you to disobey me in such a way?" The frightened girl shook her head, instilled with terror - one Takara had not seen in a long time. "You're nothing more than a modified humanoid. Just because of that do you think you're human?"_

"_Yes, I do!" She was strong, shining bright. "Yes! You gave me a part of you! You gave me something most people like me can never naturally have!"_

"_Oh? My blood, is it? Has it gone to your head to think you're my daughter?"_

"_You haven't mistreated me ever since . . ." the girl trailed._

"_You're not my daughter and you never will be. What can a half-baked humanoid know of real human emotion? You're not a person; you're a thing, a belonging."_

_The girl fell silent for a moment, thinking of what she should say next. "Then . . . What am I to you really?"_

"_Trash."_

_His words were quick to come, and came down hard on the girl. Trash, as defined, is discarded, unwanted, or worthless material or objects. The girl was quick to respond to this though, and she wasn't so strong anymore so it seems. She turned on Takara, victimizing the hybrid humanoid for the verbal abuse she had to endure, making it seem like she'd suffered enough. Like she's suffered far more than Takara has, but has she?_

"_I was just kidding! Really! Takara was being lazy and she begged and pleaded to me to lie to you! She doesn't want to be hit again she told me! I swear! I was forced to help her! She kept nagging me, asking me all day until I finally succumbed!"_

_Takara's world, once filled and brimming with hope, had all but in an instant shattered, now becoming a barren, cold wasteland. "She" wasn't looking out for her, but neither did Takara want her help it the first place. But since she had tried and failed miserably . . . What made it hurt so much was the fact that she had even offered such a kind gesture to Takara in the first place. This was what made the betrayal hurt - no other reason will suffice._

_Deep down inside . . . For a very long time . . . Takara closed her heart . . . The hinges squeaking in despair on trying to be pried open._

-----

"I want to. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" Takara wanted to say yet, but she held her tongue. "Believe me, I will take full responsibility. I am the one at fault keeping you here, when he might be expecting you home already, all dripping wet and cold probably."

"I'm sorry," Takara sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Seimei."

Takara was filled to the brim with mixed feelings; the thought of being tossed away hurt her more than she had anticipated. This was a mortifying hurdle she needed to overcome.

With the gentlest of hands Seimei embraced his fellow humanoid. She allowed it, not caring what people might think upon seeing the both of them this way. "It's all right. Everyone goes through tough times now and then . . . Even me."

The last part should have come as a shock to Takara, but she was too busy crying to really notice anything. And so the two remained glued together until Soubi showed up.

"Master!" Seimei greeted, a warm smile filling his face.

Soubi returned the gesture in full, he too, saying, "hey, there. Did I make you wait long?"

"Not at all." Seimei looked down at the humanoid cradled within his arms. "Although I have a favor to ask of you, Master."

"Takara needs a ride home?" Soubi inquired before Seimei could ask his question. Seimei's response then was a simple nod. "Takara," the small humanoid turned to look at him, though she did not let go of Seimei - it felt reassuring to hold onto him, "would you like it if I drove you home?"

"If you are willing . . . I don't mind walking."

Soubi chuckled, amused by her answer. "Kio would kill me if he found out I could've taken you home, and instead you get back all soaking wet."

"I . . ." For some reason Takara failed to voice her concern this time.

"It's all right. You two wait here - I'll go get the umbrellas."

-----

It felt awkward to be around the hybrid humanoid now . . . Almost as if a bond of trust could . . . No, would never be able to form. This wasn't what Hisashi wanted - for years he had been admiring Ritsuka from afar, and hurting him unnecessarily was the last thing on his mind. However, could he justify the rape as a necessary asset? For one, he was to show his loyalty to Akame, and was it not him who offered to do anything? In his desperate mind's eye he willingly subjugated himself to some guilt-ridden torture?

Ritsuka laid on the bed, under the pretense of restless sleep, which just might be the case though. Every now and then his lips would quiver, making it look like he was reliving something horrible inside his dreams. It pained Hisashi to watch his face contort this way or that with the slightest twitch or muscle movement.

"So, was it good?"

Hisashi flushed a bright crimson red at the question. He dared not turn to look at Akame. "I suppose."

"Suppose? It's either a yes or no."

". . . yes."

"That's what I thought you would say." Akame reached a hand to one of his back pockets and pulled out a wad of money, causally throwing it atop the body of the slumbering humanoid. Hisashi looked at it in puzzlement. "Use the money to get that thing some clothes. I won't have him stinking up my home with his filthiness Make sure to get rid of the rags he is wearing, too."

"Y-yes, Akame." The man remained where he was, not too sure what Akame wanted him to do at the moment. "Did you want me to go right now?"

"Yes, you moron! I can't stand the slight of the hideous rags he is wearing!"

The so called rags were clothing bought by Ritsu for Ritsuka and Akame knew this. The sight of it made him angry - a mind numbing feeling - with no just cause whatsoever. Payback is a evil thing.

Hisashi left the room and just at that precise moment Ritsuka happened to wake up. Akame smirked upon seeing the humanoid's on seeing him.

"Why am I here?" Ritsuka asked. "What do you want me for?" Akame flinched at being addressed in such a way, but he was going to let it slide for now.

The event from earlier came rushing to his head, making him instinctively wince, since his bottom was sore and aching (and even more likely torn on the inside).

"You're here because I choose you to be. Seeing Ritsu's suffering face will be the death of me! I can't wait!"

Ritsuka frowned, and then asked, "but, why?"

"Why? He made my life miserable, is why! He must have done the same thing to you! I can see hardship in your eyes." Ritsuka turned away then, having been seen through so easily. "Yes, he's a evil man. That's why I hate rich people and I vowed to myself that I will pay back Ritsu tenfold for what he did to me."

"He sold me back to the shop," Ritsuka reasoned, "so how will I be of any use?"

"He loves you."

"No, he doesn't." It sounded all to absurd for Ritsuka to believe. "He's never considered the possibility such as love."

"Think what you want, but I know what is true. And you better clean up that mouth of yours - I am Sir Akame. Address me otherwise and you shall be severely punished."

". . . . . . . ."

"What was that? I can't hear you." Akame craned his neck, obviously waiting for a reply. "Yes, Sir Akame," Ritsuka replied.

If it were not for the pouring rain outside, Ritsuka was sure he would have heard himself sigh. He did not hear it but he knew of the action . . . Was he to never be underneath beautiful cyan skies with Ritsu anymore?

Chapter 18: END


	19. Ritsu's Meltdown

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: It's here at last! If it comes off as tedious, then I am sorry. Ritsu is struggling - I hope you readers can see that . . .

Read and review, please! XD

P.S. **Tadashi-sama**, I can't do that! They're too lovey-dovey for anything to come between them! XD I am also honored you look up to me as a mentor. Very sudden and straight out of the blue, but thank you. :3

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 19: Ritsu's Meltdown

"_Ritsuka, is that you?" He reached out a hand towards the humanoid, as if trying to catch him. But Ritsuka was too far off, too far for him to even get close. "Why are you so far away?"_

"_You've thrown me aside . . . I don't belong to you anymore. I belong to someone else now."_

_Eyes growing wide he realized what sort of mistake he had done. Was there no way to undo it? A teardrop fell onto his shoe, or least that was what he thought it was, for it began to rain and in and instant his shoes were pit-pattering with raindrops. Were none of them his teardrops? Ritsu reached a hand up to his cheek - he couldn't tell if he was crying or not._

"_Are you sad that I am gone?" Ritsuka asked. He, too, was getting soaked and his long hair stuck to his skin, making his face look smaller. "If I return to you, will you accept me?"_

_Ritsu screamed out his answer at this, but no sound came from his mouth. Ritsuka was looking at him the whole time . . . His face took on the look of someone crestfallen, and Ritsu tried once, no three times more to say what he so badly wanted Ritsuka to hear - still, no sound came forth._

_The only thing that could be heard at this point was, "I forbid you!"_

_Too late. Ritsuka disappeared behind a curtain that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and all went blank._

It was cold, so very cold. Ritsu shivered under the blankets, clutching at his worn down body. His head ached, his limbs ached, and most of all his heart ached. He took a moment to take in his surroundings, remembering that this wasn't his room and this wasn't his home. The coldness wasn't coming from the room, but rather it was from within himself.

It took him this long to realize how much he would miss Ritsuka if he were to be gone . . . It's painful.

Warm feet met the soft carpeted floor - Ritsu sighed. His legs felt heavy and unable to move if not placed with plenty of effort. And so he trudged towards the bedroom door, hand reaching out for the doorknob when it suddenly twisted and the door swung open. Vibrant blue clashed with dark, ominous ones. Masao stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"You shouldn't be up and about just yet," he said, still standing by the door.

"What time is it?" Ritsu asked, ignoring his friend's statement.

"Around 3 p.m. in the afternoon," Masao replied. "After that meltdown of yours I'm not surprised you've slept for this long. Better yet," he raised his arms and put them on his friend's shoulder, opting to steer him, "get back in bed and I'll ask that servant of yours to make you something to eat."

"Aki24," Ritsu noted. Masao was slightly baffled, for he never did recall Ritsu caring how he addressed his subordinates.

"Ah, Aki24. Yeah, right, her." Masao pushed and Ritsu allowed himself to be pushed. "Now back into bed."

"Is Ritsuka downstairs?"

"Eh?"

"Can you ask him to come up?"

"Huh?" Masao was gaping at his friend at this point. He managed to get his friend to lay down before he answered his question. "I think you must have gone funny in the head. Your pet isn't here. You sold that thing back to the shop, remember?" Ritsu shook his head. "I'm serious. It really isn't here."

"Masao, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Just tell him to come up here."

"All right, all right. I'll be back then . . . with it. And don't forget to eat your food, because it's going to get cold soon."

Just as Masao was leaving the room he made sure to lock the door, only in the hopes that his poor friend wouldn't do something rash or stupid. He wasted no time in going downstairs to consult with the servants, as strange as this sounded. Well, it was all the more likely since he had no one else to turn to in terms of Ritsu's situation.

"You two, come here. I need something cleared up." Both Aki24 and Aki83 stopped what they were doing to scuttle towards the man. "Have a seat." Both sat down without hesitation. Masao probably didn't realize it, but the two servants agreed on one thing: Masao looked pretty intimidating when he was serious. "All right, having you two witness what happened to Ritsu yesterday, it shouldn't come as a shocker to find he might have gone funny in the head."

"Is Master Ritsu all right?" Aki83 worriedly asked.

"He seems to think his pet is here, and he keeps referring to "it" as a "him". And judging from his character, I find that unlike him."

"He must have bumped his head somewhere!" Aki83 exclaimed, jumping to unconfirmed conclusions. "Oh, Master Ritsu!"

"Pipe down! He might hear you!"

Aki83 cringed before nodding, while mumbling an apology. "I'm sorry."

Just as Masao was about to speak again the sound of a phone ringing went off. A little miffed at being interrupted so suddenly, Masao hauled ass towards the phone and picked it up. "Yes, what is it, Nagisa?" His tone was none too gentle. His only assumption was that it was her.

"Nagisa?" the voice on the other end echoed. "I believe you are mistaken."

"Oh, crap . . . Sorry, man, thought you were Nagisa."

"No worries. I am Agatsuma Soubi, an acquaintance of your friend, Ritsu."

Masao puzzled over this for a moment, and then decided to ask, "how did you get a hold of my phone number? Did Ritsu tell you?"

"I wouldn't put it that way - however, with that moved aside, I tried calling his home but no one answered. Is he at your place by any chance?"

"No, he isn't," Masao lied. He had never heard of this Agatsuma person, and if Ritsu never did tell him about this man, then he probably wasn't worth remembering. "And I don't know where he could have gone, since he hasn't contacted from when I last saw him."

"Ah," a slight pause on the other end, "all right. Thank you."

The line went dead.

"What the hell!" Masao hissed underneath his breath. "I better not get any more strange phone calls." When Masao looked to where the two servants were sitting he noticed one of them was gone. "Hey, where'd Aki83 go?"

Aki24 went wide-eyed for a second, as if noticing for the first time Aki83 was not present. "I'm not sure," she answered.

Masao sighed.

--

Throughout the whole morning and even into the afternoon Aki24 remained tight-lipped. She wasn't aware till now how scared she really was upon seeing her Master's unbalanced state. And after having heard Masao say her Master was a little funny in the head made her all the more worried.

Was Ritsu losing it? Was he trying to retreat to a time where he was more at ease?

--

Ritsu's brows furrowed - Masao locked him inside. He stared at the door long and hard, wanting it to open, but knowing it wasn't going to unless he had a key. The window was another option for escape, though he wasn't going to risk breaking his neck to try and get outside.

Ritsuka is downstairs, isn't he? Why would Masao keep him locked up like this? Keep him away from his beloved pet?

"Master Ritsu, are you all right?"

The sound of someone he was familiar with. "Aki83, open the door."

A bout of silence. "I can't, Master."

"Get Masao to open it. I must see Ritsuka."

". . . he isn't here."

"What are you talking about? He is here. He's downstairs."

"You sold him back to the shop . . ."

"The shop . . . Masao said the same thing. I don't recall selling him off, so open the door." Aki83 did not respond. "Aki83, I am commanding you to open the door." Silence. "Aki83!"

"Y-yes, Master Ritsu!"

"I said open the door!"

"I . . . I can't, Master."

The sound of shuffling, a loud moan followed with a smacking sound. "Ritsu, as a dear friend and concerned buddy, I recommend you not come out just yet."

"Let me speak with Ritsuka." He was being quite adamant about his choice, and was not going to give in easily. "Let me at least hear his voice."

"Look, it isn't here. How many times must we say it until it gets through to your thick skull? Aki24 and Aki83 are standing right beside me, and no matter how many times you ask for Ritsuka they will both say the same thing."

"Master," Aki24 began, taking into account she was being forced to speak by Masao, "what you have done was understandable. You regretting it now is natural. Wanting things to go back to the way they were, to the way you want everything to be . . . That isn't possible. Ritsuka may not be here with us, but given hope and luck, he may be returned if you play your cards right. So--"

"That's enough," Masao interceded.

"--have faith." Aki24 just needed to get that last part out. There was more she wanted to say, but perhaps it could be saved for another time.

"Let me tell you a little something, Ritsu, whether you want to listen or not. I'll admit I was surprised you sounded so calm, when we were talking about you selling your pet . . . Perhaps I had a hunch for feeling that way. Yet, deep down you were hurting, weren't you? A little uncharacteristic of you to come to love a pet so much, but hey, people change, right? So . . . If you really want him back I want to aide you in the process."

"I as well!" Aki83 added

"But he's here. Why would I need to get him back? Get him back from who? From what? The shop?"

"His new owner is Tateyama Hisashi. Does that ring a bell?"

"Tateyama is the chief executive of the pet exportation company," Ritsu replied. "He wouldn't go for a pet like Ritsuka."

"Well, he did," Masao said. "I hope you haven't forgotten or lost notice that Ritsuka's considered gorgeous in most people's standards."

"How could he? Ritsuka was never at the shop to be auctioned."

"He was sold for one-hundred-and-fifty-million kupos to Tateyama Hisashi. He outbid you to date."

"Why are you telling me lies?"

Masao turned to the other two. "He's in complete denial. I'll let you two in to talk to him, because he's spinning circles around my head saying the same things over and over ."

"Would it be all right if I went in alone?" Aki24 asked. "Aki83?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Aki83 was inwardly relieved he wouldn't have to confront his Master.

And so, it was Aki24 that was allowed inside the room. Ritsu took several steps back when he heard the sound of the door clicking, and the knob turning. He was hoping to be let out, but instead was presented with one of his servants. Aki24 leveled her gaze to his chest upon entry, not really wanting to meet his eyes.

"Why isn't he letting me out?" Ritsu looked towards the door (which was now closed).

"He wants you to become aware of the truth first," Aki24 carefully answered. She gauged her Master, expecting some sort of angry retort. He looked angry . . . real angry. "Or in other words, it's about time you stopped pretending, Master. I can see right through you. It isn't possible for someone like you to become like this in such a short span of time. In fact, it is nearly impossible for you to be blinded so much by love - you always saw all forms of love as false affection. Do you still see it in that way now?"

The angry look on Ritsu's face dissipated like it had never existed at all. Yet, he went ahead and said, "Ritsuka's waiting for me down there. Why can't none of you understand that he needs to see me?"

Aki24 frowned. Was her Master truly ill in the head? "You know, Master Ritsu, I was very afraid at the time of your hysteria. I was unable to do anything for you. Forgive me."

"All will be forgiven once I have Ritsuka here with me. Fetch him; I needn't wait any longer."

"I . . . I want to help you, too . . . In getting Ritsuka back. Perhaps . . . If I can persuade Masao to allow you downstairs, then you will see Ritsuka is not here. Will that satisfy you?"

"I must see with my own eyes to believe."

Aki24 nodded and made her way towards the bedroom door. "Let me out, Masao. Let Master Ritsu check downstairs for Ritsuka, since he is so sure of his answer. I can't sway him with mere talk." The door swung open and a distraught Masao and anxious Aki83 stood waiting. "I tried, Masao. He just won't listen."

"All right. Fine. I give in. Although I was trying to help you, Ritsu, just so you know. If you get a heart attack or something, don't go blaming me. He really isn't here."

And so the search began - Ritsu looked all over the place downstairs. He looked at all the places Ritsuka might be hiding due to the width and length of space, but he was nowhere to be found. It wasn't happening. Ritsuka couldn't be gone? Ritsu's worries doubled, no tripled, and he was beginning to feel like he was going to go insane. His beloved Ritsuka missing? But . . . How?

"How can he not be here?" Ritsu asked in disbelief.

"Ma-Master Ritsu, I am truly sorry he isn't here. B-but we will definitely get him back for you!"

"Are you going to believe us now?" Masao asked.

Ritsu went towards the nearest sofa. "I . . . I need some time to think. Let me think."

Chapter 19: END


	20. His Troubles Are His Own

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Nearly took me a month to update, eh? I apologize. Be prepared to swallow angsty fluff . . . and more. Heck, this probably sounds kinda rushed, but Hisashi's character (especially him) I find is a lil' hard to go in depth with. Maybe in a future chapter. XD

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 20: His Troubles Are His Own

"Ah, Takara, there you are! I was wondering where you could have gone since it started raining!" The relieved female pet allowed herself to be embraced, savoring the warmth of her Master's gentle touch. A smile stole away her worried expression. "Soubi, I can't thank you enough."

"Well, you would've been mad if you found out I could have taken her home and did not do so." Kio laughed, thinking his friend was hitting the mark on his words. "The same applies for me, I suppose. If Seimei were in dire need and you were there beside him, I know you would've done the same thing."

"Damn right," Kio remarked.

"I'm getting you all wet, Master." As much as Takara was enjoying the hug, she didn't want to get her Master completely soaked as well. "Shall I go take a shower and have a change of clothes?"

The reason she became all wet to begin with . . .

"Takara, you're getting all wet just standing there. Come on up," Soubi called to her.

She looked his way, eyes looking past him and fixing on the front door to her Master's home. Takara wasn't quite ready to move yet. The rain needed to seep in deeper, seep in all the way to her bones, diving into her very core.

"Takara." Seimei also called out her. "Why are you just standing there?"

"The rain is so soothing. It helps me sleep at night."

Both Master and pet exchanged looks of puzzlement, but neither one said anything further. They waited till the female humanoid had enough and had come up on her own.

Back to the present place . . .

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Go ahead." He released her. It was very quick and abrupt, making Takara still for a moment. For one split second she had a disheartening feeling of rejection. The pained look on her face only exposed itself for the shortest of intervals, so no one else saw. "Hm? Is something wrong, Takara?"

"No, Master. I'll be going now. Excuse me."

By the time she was stripped and inside the shower, her heart was racing and she could feel her face grow hot. The urge to cry was very strong. She turned, resting her forehead on the cool tiles, as the warm water pelted down upon her back. She hated herself; she hated the way her old Master could unknowingly still have a hold on her; she hated the fact her old haunts would not fade. Very overbearing . . . All of it . . . A baggage she wished to do away with.

Outside in the living room Soubi and Kio were having a discussion . . . (with Seimei sitting to the side listening to everything).

"I called Ritsu's friend's house, but he told me Ritsu wasn't there."

"Soubi, why are you talking about that man all of a sudden? And how the hell did you get a hold of his friend's phone number, anyway?"

"Have you not read the newspapers lately?" Kio shook his head. Soubi ignored his friend's question. "Ritsuka's been sold."

"Really? When?"

"Recently."

"Who bought him? And for how much?"

"If you read the newspaper you would have known."

Kio sighed. "Quit lecturing already and just tell me."

"He was sold to Tateyama Hisashi for one-hundred-and-fifty-million kupos. That is a very large sum of money, and it also makes me wonder why Ritsu sold him. He should have handed him over to me during our meet-up."

"But didn't you say Ritsuka chose to stay with him though, when you gave him the chance to choose?" Soubi nodded. "Then his problems are his own, and the same applies to Ritsu. Ritsu probably brought it upon himself. It's definitely karma, I tell you."

"Strange, isn't it, how he suddenly disappeared upon selling his pet," Soubi mused. "I wonder where he could have gone?"

"Okay, okay, enough about him. Let's talk about something else."

"Ritsuka is Seimei's brother, so it is only right that I should be concerned - we need to get him back from that Tateyama guy."

"Your just cause sounds great, but stop talking about the impossible. Try taking Ritsuka by force and you sure as hell are asking for a jail sentence."

"Master, if it will come to that, then I'd rather you not do such a thing. Ritsuka may have a new Master, but surely, he mustn't be unhappy?" Soubi looked towards his pet, mulling over the humanoid's words. "Mr. Ritsu's reasoning for selling Ritsuka is unknown to me . . ." Seimei frowned at this last part, as if contemplating his next few words, ". . . however, I will not lay the blame on him."

"You're so soft-hearted, Seimei," Kio said.

"Is that considered bad?"

"Not necessarily, but it can be."

"Oh."

--

"Please . . . At least put these on." Hisashi presented his beloved Ritsuka with a medium-sized plastic bag. Inside the bag was a shirt and a pair of pants. "I bought these specifically for you."

"I don't want them," Ritsuka replied, turning his face away. "Don't think I will suck up to you just because you're giving me stuff. You raped me - I will never forget that."

"I know I did. But at least," Hisashi literally wanted to pull his hair out, "give me a chance. I want you to be happy here."

"Return me to my Master, and then I will be happy."

"I am your Master. You don't belong with that bastard anymore. He even sold you back to the shop . . . God knows where you could have ended up if I didn't buy you. Aren't you afraid of what your fate could have been?"

"No fate could have been worse than this one."

"Dammit! Why is it that no matter what I say or try to do, you still won't like me! Not even a little bit! Why do you cling onto someone like him! He's abandoned you! Are you willing to go back to someone who's done that to you?"

"My, my, such melodrama is playing right before my eyes. Who needs television when I can see this is real life."

"Ah . . ." Ritsuka locked eyes with the devious man.

"Do as Hisashi tells you to, you hear me?" Akame returned the gaze, obviously not backing down. "Take off those filthy things and get dressed in your new attire. I won't be having you dirty my house any further."

"He won't come for me," Ritsuka suddenly announced. "He doesn't care about me, so he won't come . . ."

"How touching. I think I might cry."

"Using me as bait for him . . . I won't be of any use."

Akame chuckled. "Don't think you can talk your way out of this. I've heard crap like this before. Whether he comes or not won't matter anymore; Hisashi desires you."

"Kill me."

"Surely, you jest, Ritsuka!" Hisashi bellowed, surprised by Ritsuka's sudden declaration.

"Kill you, eh? Doesn't sound like a bad idea, but then I wouldn't be able to see Ritsu's suffering face if you are to die too soon."

"You'll spare him?"

"Hisashi, I did make an agreement with you, didn't I?" The other man nodded. "And do you remember one of the conditions I presented to you?" Hisashi nodded again. "Then you don't have anything to worry about. Now hurry up and get him dressed."

"Y-yes, Sir!"

Akame moved away, letting Hisashi handle the rest.

Once he was sure they were alone, Ritsuka asked, "why work for someone like him?"

"Ritsuka."

"W-what?"

"I want to be honest with you . . . Please be honest with me, too." He offered the clothes again to Ritsuka, and it was only at the man's silent insistence that he decided to take them. "From several years back I have been secretly admiring you. You were a breathtaking beauty, and even now you still are. I was trying to outbid anyone else to obtain you, but apparently things did not go my way."

Ritsuka turned around, trying to hide the disappointment in his face. What Hisashi was saying now wasn't something he wanted to hear at the moment. His words brought up unpleasant memories.

Just as soon as he managed to get his shirt past his shoulders, Hisashi exclaimed, "your back! Did he do that to you?"

"Eh?"

"The dark marks on your back . . . Did he put his name there?"

Ritsuka shook his head, slightly smiling. "No, I wanted him to." That was only half of the truth.

"Was it painful?"

"Yes."

"How horrible! Look, Ritsuka, I will never hurt you intentionally - I will do all I can to keep you from harm." The rest of the shirt was now discarded and the new one slipped on. Hisashi watched with sad eyes; he didn't expect things to turn out this way. His dream was to obtain Ritsuka in a different manner, and in his vivid images, they were happy together, always smiling and laughing. "Akame may be the only person I might not be able to shield you from though, but I promise to try my best!"

"Don't bother going through so much trouble for me, when you barely know me. It's sickening somehow . . . Admiring me from afar can't possibly make you become like this."

"Oh, but it has, Ritsuka." Hisashi didn't think for one moment that Ritsuka was ever going to understand him, no matter what he would try to say or do to him. "I was driven nearly mad in the hopes that I could obtain you one day, and now that the day has dawned on me, I couldn't be any happier."

"So your only goal was to have me?" Ritsuka asked.

"Well, I . . ."

"There'll come a day when you toss me aside like Ritsu has," Ritsuka said, looking blatantly sure of himself. Tears were threatening to well up in his eyes, and he was trying his hardest not to cry. "I came to care for him so much, and this was what I got in return? This . . ."

"I want to make you happy, Ritsuka."

"Bullshit!"

"I'm being honest here . . . I'm telling you everything I am feeling right now. It might be hard to swallow all at once, but please don't turn me away."

Ritsuka wanted to die . . . He wanted to literally stab himself, and to think of Ritsu as he bled to death. The urge was so strong he could almost feel his eyes roaming around the room for some sort of sharp object. A lone scissor lying atop a dresser caught his glance, and in one swift movement he ran towards it, picking it up and jabbing it into his own gut. The initial shock of it left him with no pain, but it soon led to screaming when the spur-of-the-moment ordeal was over.

"Ritsuka!" Hisashi ran towards the fallen humanoid, whom was lying on the ground clutching at his abdomen, blood seeping through his shirt. "What the hell are you thinking! Why'd you suddenly do that! Akame! Akame!" Hisashi looked at the scissor helplessly, wondering if he should pull it out or not.

"What!" Akame was irritated he was being disrupted from what he was doing. He opened the bedroom door none to gently, decidedly slamming the back of the door knob into the wall. "Why are you screaming?"

"It's Ritsuka! He . . . He stabbed himself! We need to get him to a veterinarian right away!"

Akame sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Get him into the car. Make sure he doesn't get blood anywhere on the seats." He also noticed the object protruding from Ritsuka's stomach, and quickly added, "don't pull that out."

"Y-yes, Sir!"

Once they were in the car, Akame asked, "what lead him to do such a thing, Hisashi?"

"I don't know. He just went for the scissors and stabbed himself . . . He didn't even hesitate, not even for a second."

"This is going onto your tab, got it? I have no intention of paying for his medical bills." Hisashi nodded in consent, not caring about anything else other than Ritsuka. He clutched at the humanoid's hands, struggling not to cry as he watched the poor creature writhe in pain. "And one more thing: make sure he never tries something like this again. I need him alive."

--

"Master, should I leave my wet clothes out to dry outside?" Takara asked.

"No, you can throw them into the washer - I was thinking about washing my clothes anyway. Add yours to mine."

"All right."

"Say, Takara, are you hungry?" Kio scratched at his head when Takara gave him a questioning look. "Well, since I skipped out at lunch today at work . . . I . . . that is to say we were really swamped, and I hadn't the time to eat anything."

"Shall I prepare you something, Master?"

"Would you?"

"If that is what you want," Takara replied.

"Great!"

The leaden feeling was still buried deep within her heart; she just couldn't shake it off. "Shall I make the usual?"

"Sure, that'd be fine. Hey," Kio waited until Takara looked at him again, "make enough for the both of us. Let's eat together and talk some things over, okay? You looked a little distracted earlier."

"Understood, Master."

Once she was out of hearing range, Kio sighed, saying to himself, "hopefully I can get something out of her."

By the time the food was done, Kio was already sitting at the dining table, idly picking at the table cloth. He was only roused from his thinking when Takara spoke. "Master, the food is ready; shall I set the table now?"

"Ah, sure, Takara."

"Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?" Takara was dreading his answer, thinking of only the worst possible scenarios. "I sense an urgency about you this evening. Perhaps you are upset with me?"

"Oh, no, no, Takara, I'm not upset at all! I just have a lot on my mind!"

She remained silent after this, busying herself with putting the food into bowls. Kio watched her for a minute or, but then realized he couldn't keep quiet for long. He was itching to ask her many, many things.

"Takara."

"Yes, Master?"

"Leave the food there for a moment; I'd like to talk to you on a personal level - it's been too long and I think I have the right to these answers now." The humanoid stood where she was, a little afraid to move to anywhere. "Please, Takara, do have a seat. It's very important to get things straightened out."

"It is about my past?"

"I'm afraid so; listen, Takara, if you won't open up to me, I won't be able to know how to be a better Master for you."

"The way you are now is good enough."

Kio lightly scowled, saying, "it isn't good enough for me, knowing in the back of mind that you are quietly suffering. It isn't right - I want to take better care of you."

"If I'm not good enough for you I will try all the more harder to satisfy. Truly, I will."

"What the--" Takara cringed. "--how . . . I never said you weren't good enough for me. Happening upon you is possibly the best thing that could have happened to me. I have been overflowing with happiness since then. So much that I want to give some to other people, but I can't." Kio knew this was a little melodramatic, but he didn't really know how to explain how giddy he was. "More overly, we're supposed to be talking about you, not me. . . Have a seat and let's settle matters of long past. You and me. One on one, okay?"

Chapter 20: END

(EDIT) Second A/N: For those of you who want to see what Takara looks like...Copy and paste down this url; just remember to take out the unneeded spacing: ladyyuina. deviantart. com/ art / Takara-86530457


	21. Skin Deep

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Wow, this chapter flowed forth easily. I usually have trouble writing every chapter for this story, as absurd as this might sound to some of you! XD Yup, it's up now because it practically wrote itself, and if I did have trouble with it, then it wouldn't be up today. ( - . -); I also found juggling two tasks help my brain juices flow better for some reason. Example: reading manga for a bit and then typing a bit . . . And of course I do not copy the plot of the manga I am reading (just so you guys know, and because it is completely irrelevant to what I am writing). O.o

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 21: Skin Deep

"You know, this is the first time you're protesting against me," Kio noted, "and I'm not trying to say it's a bad thing, but this matter needs to be discussed. Really, Takara, have a seat."

"I'm sorry, Master, I will not do it again." She instantly went for the chair across Kio and sat down, staring avidly into his eyes. Deep down she was burning with fear, but on the outside she showed herself of someone with little indifference to anything. Her only protection was her self-control. "Ask me anything you want and I shall answer."

Kio could see the sudden change in Takara, and he wanted to tell her to relax, yet he knew right now probably wasn't the best time. "Ah, all right. Let's delve very far back - when were you sent to the shop to be sold? And then we can work our way up from there."

"When I was eight years of age. I began my training at the starting age of three - there were others besides me, but I don't recall any faces or names."

"_Round them up! Put the smallest of the bunch in the back! We'll get to them last!"_

"_Yes, Sir!"_

_A small one, huddled up against herself was watching the scene with fearful eyes; she never asked to be separated from her parents. The parting was difficult, still so very fresh in her mind. Her ears, her tail, everything that made her a humanoid she wished to get rid of, just so she could go back to her parents._

"_This one's not looking too good - should we get her examined?" someone asked._

"_Wait, let me see her." Someone approached the small humanoid, sizing her up with his hands. "She's awfully small; it might not be worth taking her to the training camp. We'll get yelled at if she fails to meet the criteria."_

"_But we're not allowed to make the decisions around here; better ask Mr. Tateyama."_

"_Yeah."_

"At the time I was taken to someone by the name of Tateyama Hisanobu, and if it weren't for him then I wouldn't have been taken in for training. More than that though, even if I was to be rejected I wasn't going to be returned to my family . . . The only other option was to terminate me; a useless humanoid wasn't fit to exist, he had said to me. I was deftly afraid of him from that day forth, putting my all into becoming a good pet someone would want to buy."

"Was your previous Master the only Master you've ever had aside from me?"

"Yes."

"_The awaited day has come. Takara, little pet, you are finally able to go to the shop. You'll like it once you've settled into someone's home."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really. At least it will be better than the shop. I've worked there for years now, and have seen many happy endings coming to the humanoids that have been sold off. I've been working there for so long, it isn't surprising that I am going to be replaced by someone much younger."_

"_Leaving that shop . . ." Takara wanted to say she was happy for herself, but rather she thought to comfort the sales clerk instead, ". . . you'll find your happiness. I just know it."_

"_Thank you, Takara."_

_Takara flushed, comforted by the man's warmth. "I'm ready to be auctioned."_

"_And I pray to the skies someone good and kind buys you."_

"Did you understand the whole auction ordeal at the time?" Kio asked.

"I must admit I was a little daunted by it all, but the kind sales clerk helped me through most of the ordeal. Many of the people I met I did not like - I knew not of the true desires of most of the men who came into the shop."

_Takara sat, ready at attention and trying her hardest to look composed. The very first person coming in to examine her was giving her goose bumps all along her arms. It wasn't that she was necessarily afraid of the person, but rather she was somewhat afraid of actually being sold and taken away from the shop. It was her lifelong dream thus far . . . However, she realized she wasn't ready to go._

'_My happiness is coming for me . . . Yet, I am not ready to accept. Mother, Father, what should I truly make of this?'_

"_She's right over here. I must tell you she's quite the beauty among the female selections we have."_

"_Ah, is that so? How much has she been offered for?"_

"_No one's bid on her yet - you'll be the first if you decide you might want to purchase her."_

"_First, I shall have a look."_

_A man of average height and stature came to the cage Takara was sitting in . . . She stood to attention when she saw him coming, trying her best to look pleasing to the eyes. Yes, she was trained to please one's eyes, nothing more, really. What sort of effect would it have on men and women alike? _

"_She is very beautiful indeed. Such lovely ivory skin, and those piercing gentle eyes . . . Quite unusual for a female hybrid humanoid to possess. Yes, I think I would like to bid on her."_

"_Your offer, Sir?" the sales clerk asked. From a side long glance he looked to Takara worriedly, but it didn't seem like the humanoid noticed his unease._

'_My happiness . . . within the palm of my hands.'_

"_Four-hundred-thousand; do kindly tell me if someone else raises the auction price, all right?"_

"_Yes, Sir."_

_From then on several other people came to view Takara, though there were more men visitors than females._

"_Ooohh, look, Narumi, wouldn't she be a nice accommodation to your collection of all things beautiful?" a young-looking female beamed. She seemed no older than twenty. "I heard within a few months or so a male hybrid humanoid similar in appearance will make his debut in the shop! If you buy her now and get that one later, they would make a perfect set!"_

"_I'll have to think about it, Chiharu. The auction price is awfully high; it shames me to say that I might not be able to afford her, beautiful as she may be." This woman herself also looked no older than twenty. "Says Dodai Keisuke has the highest bidding. In other words, I'd say he has the best chance of winning her."_

"_Yeah, since he's so damn rich compared to the rest of us. What I wouldn't give to be making the same amount of kupos that he does. Although I wouldn't feel proud to be running a job like him, of course. "_

"_Speaking about kupos, Narumi, I do believe the humanoid coming within a few month's time is going to be expected to sell for a high price."_

"_Eh? And why's that?"_

"_Not sure if it's because of his upbringing or his looks. I've seen a picture of him in a pet magazine, and he is gorgeous."_

"_Name, Chiharu?"_

"_Hmmm . . . I think the name was Ritsuka. Yeah, I think that was it."_

"_That settles it, I will definitely bid on Takara. Just look at her! Her expression is completely begging me to buy her!"_

"_Yeah, that's the spirit, Narumi!"_

"Dodai Keisuke, huh? I'll have to say I've never heard of that man before."

Takara slightly smiled, somehow happy Kio wasn't familiar with the name. "That's all right, Master, with a profession like his, it is not startling to know you've never heard of him."

The deaden weight within her chest was still quite heavy - nothing felt lifted or removed.

"Oh . . .?"

"_The auction ends at last, Takara, and it seems like you're sold to the lucky man Dodai Keisuke. I'll have to get you ready before he gets here later this evening to pick you up."_

"_So that means I am leaving this shop now?" Takara felt a little sad at the thought. "I won't be able to see you anymore?"_

"_Life outside of this shop is going to be much better, trust me." The sales clerk pulled out a ring of keys and fumbled with them for a while, looking for the one that belonged to Takara's cage lock. "Mr. Dodai doesn't seem like a bad person at all. I've heard many people say you're very lucky to have been bought by him."_

_  
"Why's that?"_

"_Well, he runs this brothel of some kind . . . Though I can't be too sure what sort of merchandise he is housing behind closed walls, but that should be the least of your concerns, right?"_

"_Brothel of some kind?" _

"_Beats me, Takara. I find it funny it isn't illegalized around here."_

"_. . . it must be a scary place."_

"_Enough of that." The cage door clicked open when the key was inserted and turned in a circular motion. "Come now, you need to take your final bath." The small humanoid was ushered out and taken towards the bathroom. Once inside the sales clerk closed the door behind them, and he made sure to lock it, too. "All right, take off all your clothes."_

"_Ah," one small foot touched water, "it's cold."_

"_Is it? I must have took too long, then. Wait just a few minutes . . . I'll reheat it."_

"How were you feeling? You said you didn't really want to leave the shop, didn't you?"

"The sales clerk . . . He was the only person I didn't want to part from, but I remembered him saying he was going to be replaced soon, and that was what helped steel my heart."

"Do you know his name, Takara?" A few seconds of silenced followed suit, and this made Kio shift in his seat uncomfortably. Takara's expression was proving to be hard to read, and upon this speculation he kind of regretted asking the question that he did. "Ah, maybe I shouldn't have asked. Sorry."

"Sodeoka. His last name was Sodeoka."

"And his first name?"

" . . . I can't remember."

_The sound of a bell . . ._

"_Oh, he must be here." A worried look came to the man's eyes when he looked at his wrist watch. "If it is him he's here a bit early, I'll have to say."_

"_Is something wrong?" Takara looked up into his eyes. " Should I get out of the tub now?"_

"_No, hang on . . . I'll be right back."_

_The man went towards the door, opened it, stepped outside, and closed it behind him. Takara remained in the tub, ears drooping ever so slightly._

"_Is she ready yet?" _

"_Mr. Dodai, good evening, Sir - you're here a little early. I apologize; she isn't ready yet."_

"_I'll wait. I did come early after all." _

_During the time Takara was waiting for the sales clerk to come back, she had the audacity to cry . . . With the hour being so close to her departure she couldn't help but let tears flow. And at this precise moment the bathroom door opened, Takara was gingerly rubbing at her eyes, hiccupping at the same time._

"_Takara, why are you crying? He's here . . ." A hand reached out to the trembling creature. " . . . don't cry. It's not good to have red puffy eyes at the time you are to meet your Master."_

"_I'm sorry. Yes, I need to be more composed. I'm very sorry."_

"_Okay, let's wash your face and how about you come on out and get dressed, hm?" The humanoid nodded. "Mr. Dodai is waiting at the front of the shop for you; when you see him give him your best smile, make him see that you are worthy and very proud."_

"_I understand."_

_By the time Takara was properly dressed and ready to leave, it had all but been twenty minutes. The sales clerk was quite nervous, what with Mr. Dodai, the costumer waiting at the store at an unexpected time slate._

_Takara was timid, bashful in her movements and gestures. Mr. Dodai, at first glance, was breath-taking. She recalled seeing him once before, but hadn't bothered to pay much attention to him at the time, since there were so many people coming to visit her anyhow. However, she remembered her training and all that she had to endure. It did not take long for her to regain complete focus._

"_Heh, I see she's been trained well. I like that."_

"_Will you accompany her with a leash or freely, Sir?" the sales clerk asked, going behind the counter._

"_A leash. It won't do to have her running away once we leave the shop."_

"_True, Sir. What sort of leash would you like?"_

"_Hmmm . . ."_

"_I've heard the leather-bound ones are the most popular these days, and they come in the most assorted colors possible, though their reliability is not as good as steel-bound ones."_

_Mr. Dodai smirked, asking, "in what sizes do the steel ones come in?"_

"_Usually two to five pounds, eight at the most, for the burly type of pets. Though there are ones that can be custom-made."_

"_I'll take a steel one, three pounds."_

"_Might I say something about that, Sir?" The sales clerk looked to Takara, studying her face for a moment. When he was given permission to speak further, he stated, "she's a bit small, so I believe the three pound one might be heavy even for her."_

"_Three pounds is good - she'll build neck and shoulder muscles that way. I do things like that at the brothel all the time."_

"_Ah, I see. I suppose it shall be all right then . . . We have them in silver, black, bronze, and gold - which color would you prefer?"_

"_Black. It'll match her hair perfectly."_

"_Black it is. Please wait here for a moment while I go retrieve the requested item." He disappeared behind a door, leaving Takara and Mr. Dodai alone._

"_You're really cute, did you know that?" Mr. Dodai suddenly said, catching Takara by surprise. "What I wouldn't give to have you writhing beneath me under the sheets."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Ahahaha, little hybrid humanoid, I would just love to eat you up."_

"_Eat me, Sir? I am to be your food?"_

_Mr. Dodai laughed even louder. "You don't get it, do you? No need to worry; you'll find out once we get home."_

"From that point I saw him in a completely different light . . . My happiness came in a twisted form, one I wanted to believe I could come to terms with."

"He used you like a sex slave . . ." Kio felt an overwhelming sense of anger coursing through himself, and it took all his might to not look crazily angry in front of his pet. "It's no wonder you're so afraid of disobeying me, only thinking to please and not caring for your own welfare. It was him who made you this way - Dodai Keisuke."

"No, I am trained to please. I may have been mistreated, but all pets can be treated in any fashion their Master desires. My happiness shaped itself into him."

Kio was near his boiling point; he was about ready to throw chairs, sending them flying across the room if he willed it. "You call that happiness? Who in earth told you your happiness had to be that way? Happiness is something that makes you feel warm inside, not pain and torture . . . not mistrust, not anything needing crying over."

"Master, have I angered you? I am sorry." Takara bowed her head, portraying a defeated look. "You aren't experiencing happiness right now."

"I should have been more clear. I should be the one apologizing. Happiness is only skin deep, after all, because it can't be truly defined in the sense of adjectives. I might not have bought you, and picking you up off the streets may seem low on my end, but I'll continue to provide you with shelter, food, water, and the warmth of my love, I swear to it."

The warmth of love . . .

Takara blushed, head still bowed. Just by a little her leaden weight lifted up off her in small amounts . . . Slowly, but surely.

Chapter 21: END


	22. The Harmful Things Separation Can Bring

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Another chapter filled with dark, sad things. I need to lift up this gloomy mood soon, don't I? But through this way I can also get some things cleared up as well. XD (.(Dives under the nearest shelter from leering eyes?).)

And another thing . . . I recall saying I hope this story won't span past twenty chapters . . . But it has! T.T And I suppose it is dragging . . . if people say so. XD However, I should make note (now . . .) that I tend to not like to rush things, so the people who find this story dragging and/or boring . . . All I can say is just discontinue reading it if you see it that way. I am also a not-very-good writer; I am only doing this for enjoyment purposes. O.o;

And ONE more thing . . . I have colored Takara. For a glimpse before or after you read this chapter, copy and paste this url (remove unneeded spacing where necessary): ladyyuina. deviantart. com/ art / Takara-in-color-88406943

Happy 4th of July (to those who give a damn about it, LoL).

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 22: The Harmful Things Separation Can Bring

"Now that's he coming back to reality, my mind can finally rest at ease . . . maybe. Geeze, he freaking scared me there!" Masao fell back against one of his large, comfy sofas, sighing at the same time. Ritsu sat opposite to him, quiet and a little distraught in appearance. Aki24 and Aki83 were standing a little ways to the side, listening to Masao ramble. "Ritsu, it sort of strikes me as funny to think you'd miss your pet so much. From the get-go it was you who decided to sell him back to the shop, and it was you who ended up not being able to handle the separation, which in turn caused me trouble. And now with you being in this "my life can't go on" kind of phase, you are yet giving me more things to be concerned about. Give me a break, man."

"Master, would you like some water? A snack, perhaps?" Aki24 offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, voice very low.

"You still determined to get him back, Ritsu?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, great, now you're going to be indecisive? One more unwanted concern added to my list. I know I am sounding like a total ass right now, but you put me through hell and back, so I have the right to bitch at the moment."

"By all means go right ahead, Masao."

What he did in the past to Akame was wrong, and to the eyes of some, it would've seemed downright dirty. Beating him up simply because he was trying to trample over his puny pride, the pride he thought he held close to his heart, but was too naïve to realize that it wasn't so. There were plenty of things he took for granted as a child and through his young adult years, things he gave no second thought to, in which others mull over day in and day out. He should had realized the pain that came with the sense of having lost something precious much sooner, because then it might not had hurt as much as it did now . . .

"I heard this saying once, Ritsu, and it goes something like this: 'the deeper in love you fall for someone, the more painful it will be when you part ways'."

Ritsu forced a smile, tagging to it, "so I've probably fallen in love, is that it?"

"That's exactly it. You've fallen for that pet of yours, and I'll be damned if you didn't. It wouldn't seem logical for you to go nearly insane over the fact that a pet is gone, unless you've grown extremely attached and in other cases, in love."

Aki24 took this time as her chance to slip away unnoticed (while Ritsu and Masao were absorbed in their conversation), and she made sure to drag Aki83 along with her. There were things she wanted to say, too, but she didn't want her Master or Masao hearing any of it. She wanted to speak her out her heart honestly. In truth, she knew Aki83 would listen and most likely understand if she talked it out with him slowly.

"What is it, Aki24? Why'd you suddenly pull me to the side? What if Master Ritsu notices we aren't there anymore? What if he gets angry at us?"

"Aki83, calm down. I only pulled you away so that we can talk. It's about Master Ritsu . . . I'm afraid if I don't say all that I want to say now, I am going to eventually burst sooner or later and it might be at the wrong place and time."

"Ah, I get it. So . . . What did you want to say?" Aki83 regained his composure and placed on a serious expression.

"Master Ritsu is most definitely in love with Ritsuka; I believe I knew this for some time now, or at least I was suspecting it. Ritsuka, too, in secret, seemed like he was harboring feelings for our Master - their love was mutual though neither one spoke it out to the other. On the day Ritsuka was sold back to the shop, I couldn't utter a single word. I was afraid . . . Afraid that I was going to say something I didn't want him finding out."

However, little did Aki24 know at the time that Ritsuka realized his love for Ritsu long ago.

"But Master Ritsu seems to only hurt Ritsuka when he disobeys. How can love come from that?" Aki83 asked.

"It's somewhat hard to explain, but here's my best rundown: at first things did not start out as love, but rather for mere amusement. Master Ritsu never did become attached to any of his pets, remember?" Aki83 nodded in agreement. "He also usually sold them back to the shop when he got tired of them, instead opting for a newer, fresher face. He disciplined his pets when they misbehaved, but there is one factor missing - Ritsuka was the only pet who attempted suicide, and several times at that. From those moments of pure torture, I've never seen Master Ritsu look so terrified before. He confided in me . . . Told me things he told no one else.

"He said to me once, he hurt Ritsuka simply because he was afraid of losing him. Fear is a powerful tool that can be used to keep someone or something in check, and Ritsuka was being housed in a giant cage of sorts. Master Ritsu was confused at first, mistaking his love for empty loneliness, something he said his pride wasn't able to take in fully. I also remember Ritsuka telling me Master Ritsu told him not to mix affection and love together. And my only pathetic advice: try to be more obedient and he might come to love you."

"Rather complex, but I get it. Master Ritsu didn't realize he was harboring feelings for Ritsuka, and because of his own confusion he ended up driving Ritsuka to the edge, causing him to attempt suicide several times over. From there on, his fear increased, making him use pain as a method to keep Ritsuka in check, since Master Ritsu always sold his pets back to the shop when he found them boring or tiresome. In the end though, he discovered his true feelings only when he actually lost Ritsuka."

Aki24 frowned, thinking about her next words carefully. "You could say we were caught in the crossfire. Yet, what runs between Master and pet can't be fully understood by either one of us."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that one. There are some things I don't get about them, kind of like when Master Ritsu was saying Ritsuka was here with us when he wasn't."

"That was a manic attack he had when he conjured up a false reality for himself," Aki24 said.

"Oh . . . I knew that."

"Aki83, thank you for listening to me. I feel better now, having gotten to say what was on my mind."

"You're welcome. I managed to say some things as well."

--

"The doctors say he's stabilized now, but not without them having to go through a lot of trouble," Hisashi explained. "They said he punctured his small intestine, and nearly severed a strand in half."

"Great . . . Just great." Akame had the thought to punch Ritsuka once he recovered enough.

Hisashi looked really worn down, haggard and drained in appearance. Ritsuka had been in the operation room for a long time, and during those agonizing hours, Hisashi waited with abated breath. It even crossed his mind that Ritsuka had a possible chance of dying, and it frightened him.

"I don't get it, Akame . . . I mean, Sir Akame, I--"

"Akame's fine."

"Huh?"

"Akame will be fine - I'm saying you don't have to add "Sir" to the front anymore. It has become annoying to my ears." This title business never was truly intentional on Akame's part, because he just simply wanted to try it out. However, Ritsuka, on the other hand, being a pet, was still going to be restricted to adding a title before his name.

"All right . . . If you truly do not mind."

"I'm going home; you can stay here if you want," Akame said. He turned, heading straight for the exit, but before he could make it there, Hisashi called out, "thank you, Akame, for bringing Ritsuka here - you've saved his life." The hot-headed man decided to keep his mouth shut and kept on walking.

--

"Why are you calling me all of a sudden? Is something up?"

"Nothing in particular, Nana. I just wanted to hear your voice," Akame replied, comfortably seated on his favorite couch.

"You're beginning to disgust me." A sigh followed after the comment.

"Hahaha, haven't I disgusted you long ago?"

"Well, in any case, there must be something up - you wouldn't just want to listen to my voice only. Your version of nothing in particular means there is something particular you have on mind. Spill it or I'm going to hang up."

"How cold of you, you whore."

"Name-calling isn't going to help you, blackmailer."

Akame should have known better than to try and fool Nana. Despite the fact that his attitude might have changed, his way of habits still remained true to his former self.

"Are you sure you want to talk about it through the phone?" Akame asked.

"Why not?" Nana countered. "It's probably bugging you anyway, right?"

"Bitch."

"Asshole." A short pause on her end. "Fuck you, then. I'm hanging up." And with those final words the line went dead.

This whole issue that revolved around Akame and Nana could have been considered a laughing matter, childish bickering, perhaps if it weren't so bittersweet in meaning. Their friendship was nearly torn in two at the time of Akame's near obsessive drive for revenge. In the end, he used her without her consent or knowledge. He blackmailed her and at the same time was helping her - some friend he has become.

And so . . . Within the silence of the room, Akame was left to himself to mull over things of long past.

Meanwhile, in the pet hospital . . .

A passing nurse and a panicky Hisashi.

"Excuse me." A quick hand found its way to the nurse's shirtsleeve. She stopped to look at Hisashi. "Is Ritsuka allowed to have visitors now?"

"Hm, Ritsuka . . . He'll be allowed visitors once the doctor says it's okay to do so," she replied.

"But it's been three hours since he's been operated on; why can't I see him now?"

The nurse could see the desperate look in his eyes, and this made her pity him, but there was only so much she could do. "I'm sorry, Sir, but you're just going to have to wait until the light turns green."

Hisashi sighed and left go of her shirtsleeve, and the nurse wasted no time in scuttling away. The irritated man found a nearby bench and sat himself down, eyes zoning in towards the door where Ritsuka was housed behind. He kept watch on the door, praying continuously that a sign, any type of sign would be put to signify the admittance of visitors, family and friends alike. Yes, Hisashi considered himself as a friend of Ritsuka's, whether Ritsuka was willing to see him that way or not. Then, at last, the bright red light atop the door turned green, and Hisashi openly sighed in relief. He stood, ready to move, but found when he tried he couldn't move at all. He knew not what held him in place. A sense of dread washed over him then, making his eyes grow wide with doubt.

His concerns spurned forth the dreading and doubting, and he welcomingly voiced it out loud, "what if he doesn't want to see me? What if I'm not able to help him recover? What if he truly never accepts me?"

A nurse of average height approached him, asking, "can I help you with something, Sir?"

"Oh, no, I'll be going soon, but thank you."

"All right, then. Take care."

Hisashi gave her a fleeting smile as she walked off, joining up with another nurse a few feet away. Whispers were dispersed among the two.

He needed . . . No, he wanted to go in. Ritsuka might be conscious, gloating in his own despair, trapping himself further and further inside a pit. It was Hisashi's job to rescue him - his beloved hybrid humanoid in which he could not do without.

In the end, Hisashi found himself moving towards the door, and the few steps he took felt like a thousand miles worth of traveling. His destination wasn't even far at all, but his goal, desire, and sought for prize, was behind this door - seemingly so far away.

Hisashi didn't need to open the door, for it opened from the inside. A man with graying hair looked Hisashi directly in the face, before saying, " you must be here to see Aoyagi Ritsuka?" Hisashi nodded, unable to speak. "Please, go right head. He's awake."

"Thank you, Doctor . . ." he looked down at the man's name tag, ". . . Fujiki."

"Ah, I'll have a nurse come tend to him in a bit, so please excuse me."

Hisashi moved to the side, allowing the doctor room to make his leave. At that instant, Hisashi took the liberty to look inside only to see Ritsuka was staring at him, head laying against propped pillows. His expression showed neither malice nor regret . . . It was hard to explain.

He stepped foot inside and closed the door behind him. However, just as the door clicked shut, did Ritsuka turn the other cheek, instead opted at staring at the white-washed walls.

"Ritsuka . . ." Hisashi began.

"What do you want?" was the automatic response (in the form of a question).

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

"I said, what do you want?"

"I've come to see you - I was worried." Hisashi moved forward, grabbing the chair nearest to him and sitting down upon it. "Does your wound still hurt? Are you in any pain, Ritsuka?"

"Why didn't you let me bleed to death back there? It was that simple." The question and semi-answer that followed suit were soft in tone, but Hisashi heard them crystal clear.

"This probably isn't the answer that you want to hear and it probably sounds repetitive, but it's because I love you. Out of all the years that I have been longing for you, I have come to love you. You could say it began with infatuation, but things can surely go from there if given enough time - I never got tired of you, no, I never get tired of you. I wish to know all I can about you, to always be beside you from now on, and to always cherish you."

"What is love exactly? How do you truly define it?" Ritsuka asked.

"That . . ." Hisashi frowned. "Well, love can't be defined; it's expressed differently from person to person. Therefore . . . There are many, many types of love."

"Then my love for him must be a very unique one, too, huh?" Ritsuka asked. Just from saying this he wanted to cry, but no tears would form. Perhaps, for a little while, he had cried up all of it. "People ask me (from all the years I have been with him) over and over how I can love someone like him. I just can and no words are needed to explain. He's not manipulating me, he's not using me, he's not blackmailing me, he's not doing anything. I've merely fallen, and it seems I have fallen hard."

"Yet, I am still here for you, Ritsuka. I will help you in all the ways I can."

". . . . . . . . . ."

"I won't give you up no matter what."

Chapter 22: END


	23. When Hisashi Was Needed

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: Hisashi's past events are just "UGH", but no matter. I knew I was going to struggle a bit with him anyway. XD And I would have updated sooner, but I just got a new comp and getting everything the way I liked it took some time. Anyway, here's the chapter. Please do leave me a review.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 23: When Hisashi Was Needed

"If you ever want to have sex, Master, I promise not to disappoint you." Kio turned beet red, surprised to hear the sudden proposal, and as a result, he spilled the drink he was holding. Takara startled upon the accident, but Kio raised a hand, telling her to stand down. "You're all red . . . Are you angry I said something so outrageous?"

"Ah, no . . . not at all, Takara! Well . . . that was an outrageous thing to say so suddenly . . . But, well, more so than that I am quite embarrassed, to be honest." He scratched at one rosy cheek, trying to think of something else to say. "Uh, you may have been a slave sex to your previous Master, but I would never use you in such a way. Don't think for a second that I would force you to do indecent things with me."

"However," Takara wasn't going to curb easily when it came to this matter; she believed she had the obligation to remain firm, "please don't hesitate to if you are ever in the mood, Master."

"Ah, all right. Enough of that talk, okay?"

"But I have not led a honest and clean life - do you still want me as I am?"

"It's almost as if I've heard you say this before, Takara. In any case, don't say things that will put yourself down - nothing and no one is going to make me dispose of you."

Takara smiled, happy to hear the given answer.

--

Akame wanted to talk to someone, and Nana wasn't a good candidate anymore, what with the way she hung up so angrily. His fingers reached for the first digit, and he hesitated, not too sure if he wanted to speak to him. After a few second's more hesitation, he finally dialed the number. The receiver on the other end began with a "hello", and sounded a little surprised at the same time.

"Hisashi, we need to talk." He hadn't meant to sound as demanding as he did (at least not this time), but it couldn't be helped.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you with Ritsuka?"

"Yes."

"Get away from him - I don't want him to hear our conversation. And furthermore . . . Do not leak this out to anyone else, all right?"

"I understand, Akame."

--

"_Mr. Tateyama, I presume?" A sturdy-looking man in his late sixties abruptly looked up from what he was doing, face contorting into a slight frown. "Tateyama Hisanobu?"_

"_Yes, that's me. Do you need something from me?" He looked the red-eyed youth up and down, obviously sizing him up._

"_My name's Akame Nisei."_

_The both of them were in a coffee shop, and the smell of fresh coffee beans and muffins tingled at one's senses. Akame had never been inside a coffee shop before. He only came in here because he was told Tateyama Hisanobu frequented this place on weekend mornings._

"_Have I met you before? In my line of work I tend to meet many people within a matter of days."_

"_No, I believe we have never met."_

"_Then what business do you have with me?"_

"_May I have a seat?" Akame looked to the other chair across from the man. Tateyama also looked to the chair and then back at Akame. He nodded. "Thank you."_

"_Now tell me what business you have with me."_

"_Nothing much."_

"_Name it."_

"_Hmmm . . ."_

"_You must be a spy of some sort, aren't you? A normal person would not just simply come up to me like this."_

"_Your son, Hisashi, might be of some use to me."_

"_My son? What does he have to do with you?"_

"_I'd like his help." Akame waved a hand, ushering a waitress over. "I'll have regular black coffee, please."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

_When the woman was gone, Mr. Tateyama asked, "what sort of help are you looking for?"_

"_There's a certain pet I want to get my hands on, and since your son is the chief executive of pet exportation, I thought to myself 'he shall be of great help!'. I'll ask him only to do what he is trained to do, nothing more."_

_Mr. Tateyama's eyes scrunched up in dismay. "What do you mean for him to do what he is trained to do? Are you referring him to a lowly dog?"_

"_Of course not, Mr. Tateyama; it should be the other way around. Your son has no control over what the company or you, as his father, does. In fact, even if you've made him the chief executive it is actually you who is still running everything. Your son is merely a figurehead for the public eye, am I correct?"_

"_Where . . . Where did you get wind of such preposterous information!" He was about to say something further, but the waitress from before returned with Akame's coffee, so he refrained from saying anything until she was gone. "Listen, if you think you can threaten me with false information, you are sorely mistaken."_

"_How about it? Shall I have the aid of your son or not?" Akame asked, smiling at the same time. "The false information, as you would like to state it, I can happily release to the citizens as silly gossip. On the front page of the Yondai Daily - it'll be perfect."_

_Pressure was building and quickly, too. Akame knew it was only a matter of minutes where Tateyama was going to give in. He researched the man enough to know that he disliked taking any sort of gambles that could ruin his reputation or company. Sounded like a spineless coward, but as some people would like to say 'once a coward, always a coward'._

"_On one condition," Akame gazed into the other man's eyes, listening intently, glad to see the old man was going to give in (with strings attached, of course), "Hisashi must know of your plans beforehand."_

"_Certainly." Easy enough of a request. "Anything else you wish to require of me?"_

_Mr. Tateyama made no further comment, and instead pulled out a cell phone from one of his suit pockets. He shifted his body to one side as he dialed a number, and waited for the receiver on the other end to pick up. "Hisashi, come to the usual coffee shop." A bout of silence. "Don't ask me questions. Just come here and things will be explained then."_

"_Are you sure you would like discuss everything here?" _

"_Why not? It's not like your issue is of any importance," Mr. Tateyama replied._

_Akame could hear the annoyed edge in the other man's voice, and wanted to say some snide remark, but he knew better than to do that. Mr. Tateyama probably wasn't aware of it, but he could easily foil his plans if he wanted to. However, ignorance if bliss, and Akame hoped to keep things that way for as long as he could._

--

Hisashi returned to the room, smiling when he saw the humanoid looking at him. "Akame wanted to discuss something with me in private."

"Is that so?" Ritsuka feigned disinterest.

"Ah, I think I'll go check with the doctors to see when you can leave at the earliest date. I'll be back in a while."

Before Hisashi could step foot out of the room though, Ritsuka said, "Hisashi, my fate might not be entwined to yours, but yours and mine can rest side by side. So . . . don't be too hard on yourself."

Ritsuka didn't know why he said something like that just now - the gloomy atmosphere was most compelling and Ritsuka didn't want to have to deal with it as long as Hisashi was with him. Yet, the clearing of his expression, the glowing gleam of his face made Ritsuka feel a little better, however slight.

"As long as you don't hate me, Ritsuka, I am good with anything. Perhaps one day you can remain by my side as a friend, if not more."

Ritsuka mentally sighed, wanting to leave his side more so than remaining with him. The words he just spoke might have been the wrong ones to say. No matter . . . It was too late to take them back.

--

_Hisashi sat down beside his father, looking from him and then to the other man seated across from them. To him, this looked like a business meeting and he wondered what it could be about._

"_Hisashi, this is Akame Nisei, and he has specifically scoped you out and is seeking your assistance."_

_Hisashi smiled, quite happy by the news. "Really?"_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tateyama," Akame greeted._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Akame."_

"_What sort of assistance are you seeking from me? I am merely the chief executive of pet exportation, and since my sense of expertise in this field isn't as refined as my father's, I suggest you ask him instead." A smug look came to Akame's face, and Mr. Tateyama sweat dropped as the result. Hisashi didn't understand the gestures, and thus plowed onward. "Well then, I shall leave everything for my father to decide. I've only recently been placed with this title, and I think it's not befitting for someone like me, but being his son, I have no choice but to accept and let my father guide me. "_

"_Please reconsider what you are saying, because I am in need of your help. It has to be you and not your father." Hisashi took on a puzzled look. "Aoyagi Ritsuka. I assume you have heard of this pet's name?"_

"_Certainly!" He said it with a little too much enthusiasm._

"_I would like you to help me purchase him, given I provide you with the kupos, of course. I see your influential title will get me very far. So, are you interested?"_

"_He has a Master, doesn't he?" Hisashi asked, sounding uncertain._

"_Not anymore - his ties with his Master have been relinquished. He will be put up on auction very soon."_

"_All right, I will help you!"_

"_Hisashi! Think about this some more," his father countered. "What benefits will you get from this, son? He has not said you are going to get anything out of it."_

"_Ah, yes, a reward; I should have guessed as much. Your reward will be the pet itself - is that a good deal?"_

"_A very good deal! I will definitely help you!" Hisashi was too one-sided to see the gist of everything._

"_It sounds a bit strange . . ." The old man Tateyama was butting in again, and it should be expected seeing as he's been in the business regime for years. "Why are you giving my son that pet when you are so determined to win him in the biddings. It doesn't make any sense; you wouldn't stake so much kupos on something, unless you wanted it for yourself. And it is stranger still that you want my son to help you purchase that thing, making it almost as if you don't want your identity to be exposed."_

"_Well, Mr. Tateyama, I suppose you can say I'm not as greedy a person as most people are. Rest assured, I won't do anything funny to your son. If that were to be the case, I will see myself locked behind bars, wouldn't I?"_

"_Father, I will help Mr. Akame, because the truth is I've always wanted this pet."_

"_You should have told me sooner, Hisashi! I could have won him for you the first time he was placed in auction!"_

"_I wanted to try and win him myself, but I was won over by someone else and it would've been shameful for me to seek your help, father."_

"_Furthermore, you can have the hugest selection at your disposal, since all pets not from Japan must be scanned through our company (aside from several others not mentioned). And the pets being sent elsewhere must also go through our company's file recordings. Picking a pet from within our own company is another luxury."_

"_Ritsuka's a special one - I've had my eyes on him for a long time now, and having the chance to obtain him is like a dream come true."_

"_Mr. Akame, answer this final question. Why must my son help you buy the creature, when the result is you giving it to him? What is your reasoning behind this?"_

"_Mr. Tateyama, I do believe you are suspecting me of fraud of some sort?" He hit the nail, but Akame wasn't going to allow him to expose him to it. _

"_Certainly. In fact, it seems likely."_

"_I see. You don't need to trust me, but you can have my word - I will not put your son in harm's way. However, if he brings trouble upon himself, there will only be so much I can do for him."_

"_Father, please, let me work with him. I will stay out of trouble." He went from stating he was going to work for Akame, to pleading with his father to allow him to. It was a telltale sign his father ruled first and foremost within the Tateyama family. Hisashi, as it seemed, needed a bit more backbone._

_After a few minutes of son and father arguing/reasoning back and forth, Mr. Tateyama finally gave in, letting his son do as he wished._

--

"After tomorrow? Really?" Hisashi sounded astounded by the news. "He's only been here for a day so far."

The doctor smiled, explaining, "hybrid humanoids have the capability to heal very quickly, even with the severest of wounds."

"Will he have scars from the stab wound and stitches?"

"None whatsoever. Only burns leave behind scars, and those can be surgically removed, but it is considered so pricey and painful for the pet, that most people don't go through with such procedures. In fact, all the pet hospitals around here prohibit such medical practices - only Shibomi of Hokkaido still allow it." (A/N: A place I made up place in Hokkaido).

"Wow, that's pretty far away from here," Hisashi noted. He was contemplating asking Ritsuka whether he wanted the burnt cigarette marks on his back removed or not.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me if that procedure gets banned there as well, just so the people there can feel a bit more unified with the rest of Japan in terms of surgical pet practices."

"Ah, is that so. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me; I know you must be very busy."

"Oh no, it is my pleasure."

--

"_Mr. Tateyama, I am going to set up a few rules and you are going to have to follow by them if you want the humanoid, understand?"_

"_I understand."_

"_First, once you obtain Ritsuka you are still to remain with me. I must have the creature near me for reasons you needn't know. Second, if I ask you to do something, you are to do it without too much thought or hesitation. However, I will not require of you to kill the humanoid, because that would be of complete loss and a waste of time. Third, what is discussed between you and I must not be leaked to anyone else, unless I permit you to. Fourth, if your father asks of your stature and why you are remaining with me, tell him you and I made an agreement to remain business partners until I have completed what I wanted to do (which supposedly required your help). Are you able to abide by these rules?"_

"_Yes, I understand. And please call me Hisashi if it doesn't bother you too much."_

_This was how Akame and Hisashi's rocky relationship dawned. And ever since that time the both of them have been together, with Akame scheming behind closed curtains only in the hopes to perfect his exact revenge on Ritsu._

Chapter 23: END


	24. It's Not Impossible

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: If any part of this chapter sounds redundant, I have no excuses whatsoever. Because this is how it's gonna be, and nothing's gonna make me change it. XD

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 24: It's Not Impossible

"_You want to go home, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I want to go back to the way things used to be."_

"_What has happened to the key you held so tightly in the palm of your hands? At what time did you lose it? Why have you lost sight of it after having dropped it? Tell me, Ritsuka."_

"_I don't know . . . It's so dark and cold here. I only wish to get out."_

Another dream, a dream that conjoined with his previous one that was of the same nature. Ritsuka awoke to the same room, to the same bed, smells, sensations, to the things he is constantly forced to become accustomed to. Yet, life here was not as bad as he made it out to be, for Hisashi was very caring and kind, if not too understanding of what Ritsuka truly wanted. Or mayhap he preferred to ignore Ritsuka's truest desires, because he knew them without Ritsuka having to give voice to them.

Life with Hisashi and Akame has spanned from a mere week to almost a whole year. Ritsuka's birthday was only a few months away, and he wished to celebrate it with Ritsu, if only to feel his touch. It wasn't going to be possible this time, was it?

Downstairs . . .

"It's almost a year now. Do you still require me to be in your services?" Hisashi asked, voice straining a bit. This was a question expressed several times before.

"We've placed the billboards up all over the place, so why hasn't he responded even after all this time? Has he given up?"

The billboards were put up nearly six months ago.

"Would it make you feel better if he puts up more of a fight?" Hisashi didn't know the details of what and why Akame hated Ritsu so much, but he hadn't the nerve to confront the other man about it either. "In what way do you want your revenge to unfold, Akame?"

The same mistakes over and over again. Perhaps Akame himself was feeling lost, and the sight of revenge now was as close to his mind as any minor problem. So why was he still holding onto his grudge so strongly? Aside from him getting beat up by Ritsu's humanoids, something else must be digging at his flesh, making him unable to stop his own piling misery. Were the rich and famous so spiteful, so hateful and intolerable?

Where are the answers?

"Take Ritsuka out later when he's fully able-bodied. I need some time alone."

Hisashi nodded in understanding.

--

"Have you given it much thought, Ritsu?"

"About what?" Ritsu flipped the page of the newspaper he was looking at, skimming through the majority of the contents.

"About getting a new pet. They have higher and better breeds now, you know? You should get a pure bred shinki-ban feline. I've heard they make very nice sounds when pleased."

"I'm not too interested in things like that. Besides, they're considered fragile - a unwanted trait in my standards."

"Geeze, Ritsu, stop being a total dick all the time, and actually move on. You saw those billboards months ago, and I didn't see you getting off your fanny to do something about it."

"There was little I could do, Masao. I wasn't given any leads, and those things were only there to taunt me, nothing more. He thought he had the upper hand, and perhaps he did."

"If you're so adamant on not getting a new pet, does this mean that you still can't get over Ritsuka?" A long bout of silence. "I am right, aren't I? You should be pitied at this point, seeing as you're practically living off me."

"If you feel that way I can pay you the amount I owe you."

"No, it's okay. I'm just kidding." Masao knew Ritsu wasn't as rich as he used to be; in fact, the amount of kupos he had now couldn't compare to what he had before this whole mess started. "Keep staying here. You and your servants can stay here as long as you all like. Without you three there is only Nagisa to hang out with, and she's not very fun unless she gets flat out drunk, but that causes her to do some crazy things at the same time. Say, don't you remember when she started to dance on top of the table in the mini-skirt she was wearing? Oh god, I swear she was dying to show off her panties to someone. It was hilarious."

Ritsu flipped to another page of the newspaper and the headline at the very left corner caught his attention: Billboard of months past! Can it be addressed to Minami Ritsu! He scanned down, reading some of the contents.

The handsome, rich man known as Minami Ritsu has lost his pet! Apparently, he sold the poor humanoid back to the shop, and someone else has bought the creature. The billboard has stirred up a controversial topic among the citizens of Japan all across the country. Even to this day it is still being openly discussed by the fans of Mr. Minami. (For a faltering second, Ritsu took the time to think about the fact that he had fans, as strange as it sounded to him). Nothing has been confirmed about who sent or set up the billboard, but it is a sure sign of a game. Will Mr. Minami--

Ritsu stopped reading, disgusted with what he was seeing. So people were thinking this was some sort of game, much like a dog chasing a cat? If only things were so whole-heartedly simple, then he wouldn't be going through this nightmare. Blame Ritsuka's allure, his way of diving underneath your skin and staying there, his way of being caring in the most earnest of ways. Ritsu, too, had to blame himself for falling for his own pet, and just like Ritsuka, he had fallen quite hard.

Aki24 approached the two males then, offering each one a cup of steaming tea. Masao gladly accepted while Ritsu waved her away with one hand. When she was finished she returned to the kitchen (where Aki83 was waiting for her).

"Is he still moping?" Aki83 asked.

"I would think so. He hasn't talked to me about anything since we moved here, and I wish he really would because it isn't healthy to bottle all your emotions like that."

"Well, Aki24, what do you say we go out into the streets and do a little investigating? Maybe we can find out some information. And if we're given a lead as to where Ritsuka is, I suppose we can go see for ourselves."

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea, but we'd need Master's permission first."

Aki83 frowned, saying, "he'd say no."

"Exactly. So I suggest we not try then."

--

"Ah, a get together! Isn't this great, guys?" Kio looked to the others, expecting some sort of response. "Right? We're going to have fun, right?"

"Yes, Master!" Takara cheered.

"I would like to have fun," Seimei said.

"What do you suppose we do, then Kio?" Soubi gave his friend a pointed look. "Going shopping at the mall is a little redundant, since we've done that too much too often."

"Well, Soubi, we can always hang out at your new place instead of at mine, since you've finally sold the other place you used to live at."

The idea of getting Ritsuka back hadn't left Soubi's mind, but he in the end found he couldn't really do anything. He may be Seimei's little brother, but having no right or connections to him whatsoever, it seemed like such a faraway thing to try and take him back. Furthermore, Seimei was not the one Ritsuka wanted to return to - he hardly knew his own sibling. And the decision the hybrid humanoid made back then only confirmed his willingness to stay with Ritsu.

"No, let's stay here; it'd be a waste of time to come here only to find out we should go back, right, Seimei?"

"Ah, right, Master."

"Then propose something for us to do. It's our usual time to hang out, and you're not willing to do the usual things we do, Soubi."

"So now you're asking me instead, huh?" Kio nodded. "All right then, how about we have a little discussion about Aoyagi Ritsuka." The occupants within the room went deathly silent, and no one dared to utter a word. "I'm serious about this, so don't make it out to be a joke. It has been on my mind for a long time now - if only there was a way to get him back."

This seemed to bring Kio's voice forth. "Back? What makes you think he would want to be with you or any of us for the fact of the matter."

"I'm aware of that, Kio. Yet . . ."

"We've been though this discussion countless times; it never amazes me how dedicated you are to a cause that doesn't really concern you. And don't bring up the whole thing about him being Seimei's brother, because whether they're blood-related or not, it still doesn't do justice to what you are trying to accomplish. And like before I am bringing up the same reasoning, but that's because you are bringing up the same reasons on your end as well."

"Without you around I believe I would have got up and done something by now, you know?"

"And your point?"

"Nothing really. I suppose I should be grateful having a level-headed friend like you (or as level-headed as can be at times)."

"Well, as your level-headed friend, I ask that you stop talking about that humanoid. Please, Soubi, just stop. Let bygones be bygones. Now can we enjoy the rest of the day without hearing Ritsuka's name again?"

"All right. Then . . . Shall we go to the mall?" No matter what, Soubi knew he wasn't going to be able to let it go, and if he must do it in secret, then he suppose he would. Perhaps he can rescue Ritsuka on his own . . .

"I thought you said you didn't want to go to our usual spot?" Kio asked, irked.

"I changed my mind; is it considered a crime of me otherwise?" Kio grunted in dismay, shaking his head at the same time. "All right then, shall we head out now?"

"You're driving this time," Kio noted.

"I drove last time."

"So? You can drive again, okay?"

When the four finally reached the mall it was already nearing sunset, but the mall didn't usually close until after nine, so they had a few hours to spend here as they pleased. Only this time Kio suggested they split up for once.

"I'll go with Takara to another section of the mall, and you and Seimei can go to another section. We can meet up when the mall's about to close within thirty minutes. Does this sound good?"

Soubi shrugged, saying, "fine by me. See you later then."

While Soubi and Kio were talking Seimei was looking around, and he noticed something most peculiar. His eyes laid themselves upon a form he had seen once before, but as urgent as it should have been to tell his Master, he decided against it.

"Master, can I go over there for a moment?" Seimei pointed to the direction of where he last saw the familiar figure.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be in the shoe store to our current left should you come looking for me." Seimei nodded and made his way through the crowd. "Don't walk off with any strangers that might approach you."

Seimei turned, calling out, "understood, Master!"

Right when Seimei neared the other being, it suddenly turned to face him and their eyes locked. A piercing vibrant purple with opaque ones. The shuffling . . . Scuttling of feet. One hand with another's - the sounds of heavy breathing.

"Wait, Ritsuka, where are you taking me?" Seimei asked.

Ritsuka held onto his brother's hand all the more tighter. He was determined to escape, and it helped ease his mind to know he wasn't alone while going through this process.

--

Hisashi had taken his eyes off Ritsuka for only a few seconds, and it be damned that was all the time the humanoid needed to run off. At first, it started out with frantic searching around the department he was in, and asking nearby people if they had seen a dark-haired hybrid humanoid lurking around somewhere. Many people replied with a yes, but most of their answers were so mixed that it left Hisashi tired out and confused. He knew he couldn't go back to Akame empty-handed - the man was going to be furious with him.

"Shit! Dammit! Way to go, Hisashi!" He was more worried than angry of course, but even if he searched through the mall now, Ritsuka probably got outside already. A hand reached into his pocket, and he pulled out his cell phone. Better to temper the flame now before he allowed it to become a gigantic bonfire. "Hello, Akame?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Hisashi took a deep breath, expecting to hear the worse things possible. "I have a little problem . . ."

"What problem?" The voice on the other end became alert and demanding in tone.

"It's about Ritsuka. He got away from me when I wasn't looking . . . Akame, I didn't expect him to do something like that. I'm . . . I'm really sorry - he wasn't wearing his leash this time, but I mean he's never tried to run away from me before, even when I wasn't looking. Really, it was only for a few seconds that I looked away. "

Hisashi wasn't going to tell Akame that this wasn't the first time Ritsuka had gone out with him without wearing his leash.

"Where the hell are you? And why didn't you use the leash I provided you with? Did I not tell you he must wear it at all times while you both are out in public?"

"At the mall. Shioka Mall, to be exact. I also must apologize for the grave mistake I have made - he said he wasn't going to run from me no matter what . . ."

"So you trusted his words? How freaking stupid can you be! Get him back! You won't hear the end of it till you do!"

"I'll keep looking for him. I promise not to return until he is with me again."

A promise Hisashi could do without, because he didn't have anywhere to stay for the night. However, a motel or two could do for the time being though. It was in situations like these that he was glad he was stashed with kupos (all thanks to his father).

"Don't disappoint me, Hisashi."

Hisashi chose not to answer, opting to cut the line off instead.

Chapter 24: END


	25. Where My Heart Wants Me To Be

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: If I am pacing myself correctly, then I think I will finish this story shall be finished very soon in terms of chapter numbers.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 25: Where My Heart Wants Me To Be

"Ritsuka, stop. Please let us rest." Seimei began tugging against his brother's frightening tight grip, trying to force him to stop.

Ritsuka finally halted when it was beginning to become tiring to drag an unwilling participant around. "I was so scared . . . My heart was racing so fast at that very moment. I ran because it was all I could think of to do when I saw you standing there. Seimei, please help me. Help me get back to my Master."

"I . . ." Seimei stopped, looking for some other words. ". . . where have you been all this time?"

"_You want to go home, don't you?"_

"That doesn't matter," Ritsuka replied. "Please. Do you know where my Master is staying at?"

Seimei shook his head, saying, "my Master has told me he doesn't live in his home anymore, and instead moved to somewhere else, but I have no idea where that could be. I am sorry, Ritsuka."

"Dammit!"

"You can come with me to my home for the time being," he made sure to gauge his sibling's reaction, "if you don't mind. Perhaps my Master may be of more help to you."

Something robbed Ritsuka of his voice, and for a few seconds he stood there, thinking.

"_Hisashi, my fate might not be entwined to yours, but yours and mine can rest side by side. So . . . don't be too hard on yourself."_

"He was so kind to me . . ."

"Huh?"

"Hisashi - it's all my fault - he's going to be in a lot of trouble. The leash . . ." Ritsuka reached for his neck, only feeling a collar there, nothing else. "He obliged to my wishes again this time. I hurt him by running away."

"Ahh." Seimei smiled. "The person who has been taking care of you this whole time is Hisashi, is it? He must be a very good person. If you feel bad for leaving him, then maybe you might want to go back."

"No! No, not back to him. No one else but my Master. Master Ritsu."

If Seimei was thinking correctly, he believed his brother was being torn by his desires and sense of obligation. He knew not the entire history of Ritsuka's life, but this was what he made it out to be.

"Ritsuka, having been living with your Master Ritsu first, you have a strong desire to return to him. And yet, at the same time you somehow fell obligated to stay beside Hisashi, right?"

"_I don't want them," Ritsuka replied, turning his face away. "Don't think I will suck up to you just because you're giving me stuff. You raped me - I will never forget that."_

"No . . . he did something horrible to me once. I don't think I want to go back."

"_Return me to my Master, and then I will be happy."_

--

Hisashi impatiently looked out his motel window several times over, hoping to see a sign of the hybrid humanoid (as absurd as this all sounded). It made him anxious and angry that Ritsuka had run off on him. He was beginning to believe the creature was softening up to him more, finally letting him in, even if it was only by a little. However, things were not as so.

"Ritsuka, please let me find you. I don't want things to get any more complicated than they already are. "

--

While Seimei was using a payphone, Ritsuka was waiting beside him, looking around for any signs of suspicious activity. After having just run away, he didn't want to be nabbed again (with the probability of dragging Seimei into the mess as well).

"All right, we will wait here, Master." A bout of silence. "I won't go anywhere." Seimei stepped down while hanging up the phone, and turned to Ritsuka. He could see fear gnawing at the smaller hybrid humanoid. "Everything's going to be all right. My Master is coming to get us as I speak. I was asked to wait here, and I also advise you do the same."

The two humanoids stood in silence for about ten to fifteen minutes. The sounds of everyday life was as fleeting to Ritsuka, as it was blissful for Seimei. And then . . .

"Say, Seimei, do you remember anything from the past?"

"Hm? This is a very sudden question, but I . . . I only remember mother telling me I had a younger sibling. After that I was forced to leave home."

"During that time where were you?" Ritsuka didn't really know why he was asking these questions, but a sense of urgency unfamiliar to him was screaming at him to ask.

". . . I don't recall any of it." After a moment. "Well, it's more like I don't want to remember. Please, don't ask me any more."

"So my lovely angel does have things he'd rather keep to himself, does he? But your honesty still shines brightly."

"Master." Both humanoids looked towards the blonde. Seimei smiled upon seeing his Master's face, but Ritsuka felt like shrinking, if only to avoid Soubi's gaze.

"Ritsuka, will you come with me?" Soubi asked, his voice a bit softer than what he was used to speaking with. "If you are willing to, I just might be able to reunite you with someone you hold most dear. Given--"

"Take me to him!" was the lightning fast response. Ritsuka didn't bother to listen to the rest of what Soubi had to say.

Soubi nodded, ushering him to his car. Both Master and pet remained behind for a moment, watching the backside of the smaller figure. His shoulders tense and his steps firm.

"Master, he must be carrying many burdens after all of this time, isn't he?" Seimei stated, more than inquired. "I wonder . . . Does his equal up to mine?"

"No one person is without any burdens, Seimei, whether they be a Master or pet, human or humanoid. All you can do is to shrug some off, take the rest in strides, and constantly look for some sort of solution."

"Yes, you may be right, Master."

"Really though, Seimei, I am a bit surprised to hear you say you have things you'd rather not remember (talk about). It almost seems to not fit your nature at all, you know?"

Seimei put on a huge grin and said, "if it will be all right with you, I hope to never have to say a word about them."

"Not opening up can lead to unwanted results. Take Takara as an example . . ."

"I know, but none of that will happen to me. Me being with you helps ease them away, Master. I am always thankful for your kindness."

From inside the car Ritsuka could hear every word the two were saying, even though the car was positioned a good fifteen feet away. However, humanoids weren't gifted with feline ears for nothing - they have excellent hearing, so to speak. Hearing the two speak filled Ritsuka with jealously . . . Why couldn't he have a relationship like that with Ritsu? Why couldn't he as easily as them two express his feelings? Why couldn't he enter the innermost depths of Ritsu's heart? Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he feel . . . loved?

A strong, unsettling feeling nestled down deep within Ritsuka, and the emotion was all the more stronger when Soubi and Seimei finally entered the car themselves.

Seimei (whom sitting in the front beside his Master) turned around, asking, "are you all right, Ritsuka? You look a little pale."

"I feel tired."

"Please do sleep, if it'd help," Seimei said.

Ritsuka nodded before closing his eyes - he really was tired. While Ritsuka fell into a deep sleep, both Master and pet began another conversation.

"We aren't going home the usual way, Master. Can it be that we are going somewhere else?"

"Yes. I think it'd be best to return him now than later."

"Do you think Mr. Ritsu will take him back?" Seimei's voice was barely above a whisper, for he didn't want to risk the chance of being heard by Ritsuka (even though he's supposedly asleep). "It is bad of me to speak of doubts, but I can't help but wonder. Forgive me, Master."

"It's all right; it is more than likely he will be welcomed to return."

The verdict . . .

A very surprised Masao came face to face with an unexpected guest when he opened the front door. Though it was two in the morning, he was jolted from sleepiness instantly. Ritsuka stood where he was, looking like a beaten down animal.

"Can . . . Can I come in?" he finally asked, when it looked like Masao wasn't going to say anything.

"Ah, yeah. Sure, come inside." The immediate shock was still there, and Masao was trying as quickly as he could to get over it. "How did you get here?"

Ritsuka chose to ignore the question, and instead asked, "is Master Ritsu here? Can I see him?"

"Ritsuka's voice?" A thrilled looking Aki83 came rushing down the stairs. "Aki24, Ritsuka's back! Come down here quickly!"

"Aki83." The hybrid humanoid turned to the servant instead. "Is Master Ritsu here?"

"Ah, about that . . ." He appeared to falter for a second, eyes glancing at Ritsuka's collar.

"He's not here at the moment," Aki24 said. "But he will be back shortly, Ritsuka."

Aki83 wasted no time in hugging the small creature when Masao had moved out of the way. "You've been gone for so long . . . You probably have another Master, but it is so very nice of you to come visit us!"

From against Aki83's chest, Ritsuka shook his head, saying, "no, I don't belong to anyone other than Master Ritsu. I've returned to him . . . And to all of you as well. I'm back. I'm really back." The whole rush of it and the overwhelming feeling of relief flooded into Ritsuka, and tears began to fall. It had never felt so good to be back with the people he knew . . . No, loved.

--

"You're seriously that determined to get him back?" Akame threw Nana an annoyed look. "What? You're the one who asked me to come here (more like demanded, but she wasn't going to say that). However, if it weren't so much for your domineering side, I don't think I would have bothered to set foot inside this house."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Akame was obviously in a nasty mood. "Are you implying I am bossy?"

"Well, if you think about it hard and long enough, even you should be able to figure that side of yourself out."

"I didn't tell you to come here to made snide comments, Nana."

"I would think so, too. Now tell me what you really want to hear from me."

Akame was gritting his teeth together at this point, for he found Nana was more annoying than helpful, but it couldn't be helped. It was also obvious that she couldn't put up with his rude behavior as well. In the span of several years the both of them had changed . . .

"Look, I don't want to argue . . ."

Nana understood.

"It'd be best to let that humanoid run back home. I think you've exacted your revenge, and going any farther might destroy you. It probably sounds strange for me to word it in such a way, but when I see you still obsessing over this, it makes me want to slap you silly until some sense is burned into you."

"It's not that simple.""Yes, it is that simple."

"You wouldn't understand!" The sudden outburst surprised Nana. "I've been harboring this grudge for as long as I can remember all of my life as a college student! It was piling higher and higher . . . If I did not take action, then I knew nothing was going to make my anger subside!"

"Well, did you feel any better after taking the humanoid away from that man?" Nana asked.

"Yes."

"But that feeling didn't last very long, did it?" It took a while, but Akame nodded his head. "Let me ask you one more thing. And does it feel like some sort of burden has been lifted now that the humanoid is gone?" This time Akame did not answer. "You're hopelessly vexed." Nana smiled though, and next said, "yet I'm finding I don't dislike you for it anymore. You might have been looking at me, but not at who I really was at one time--"

"Stop it."

"Akame can't give in easily, as this is a part of his nature. Yet I know he can overcome it if he lets all the anger out and try not to throw them at someone whom has nothing to do with it. The humanoid's who's gone has left for a better place."

"Don't suddenly talk like I'm not right here next to you."

"Way back in Akame's college days he was brutally beaten by a group of hybrid humanoids, and it was issued by none other than Ritsu himself, the rich boy. It is quite understandable that a sense of hatred can emerge, but it is also quite understandable that this hatred can be shaken off. For the most part it was Akame's own doing in which the aftermath had occurred. His dislike for the rich made him speak out for what he thought them to be like. I must disagree with him though, because I have ran into rich people myself and not all of them are as he speaks of. Yes, I must completely disagree. We may be raised in different backgrounds based on the amount of kupos made, but it does not change the fact that we are all human. I sometimes want to believe Akame doesn't think as so, and it saddens me to see him tearing himself apart this way. There is no such thing as complete equality among us humans; the best we can make of it is to do our best in life. So, professor, if asked for my opinion, the only option I'd choose for him is to settle matters with the other party face to face."

She looked to her companion. Akame appeared to be quite baffled, but he made no comment whatsoever.

"Isn't that right, Akame?"

Chapter 25: END


	26. There You'll Be

Disclaimer: Yun Koga is the owner. I am appeasing myself by using her creations for my own dirty purposes. LoL

A/N: This is the end. Some of you might be dissatisfied at how this wraps up (so do read till the end), but hey, that's to be expected, right? XD I am not the greatest of writers in the world, so if you wanna badmouth this thing for whatever reasons, PM me please, instead of smashing it down in a review. I will see criticism as something to help me improve my writing. Thank you.

Underneath Cyan Skies  
Chapter 26: There You'll Be

"Ah, yes, Akame?" Hisashi kept his voice in check as he spoke through the phone. "Come back now? But I haven't retrieved Ritsuka yet."

"That doesn't matter anymore. Just get back here."

"Ah, all right. I'll be heading back now then."

Hisashi looked to this change of events as something to be dreaded, even though he couldn't be too sure what Akame was going to do or say to him. Perhaps he was still angry? Yet he didn't sound at all angered over the phone, though just a bit commanding.

The drive back was going to be a quick one.

Akame looked to his phone for a moment after he had hung up, snorting slightly. Someone was sitting across from him and his eyes were watching him like a hawk. Akame could have considered it unnerving if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to be watched like a livestock ready to be devoured. On a professional tone, this would be considered business, but to the red-eyed youth, all he could see this as was penance.

"So--"

He was cut off before he could continue. A twinge of restraint, though present, made to be hidden quite easily once he had his voice under control. Akame began. "I . . . This might come off as ridiculous at this point, but I really can't say anything else. A change of mind and views can do wonders for a person."

"I suppose it can."

_Get on with it. A mind-altering experience isn't going to dissuade me._

"I've held your pet hostage all in the hopes of spiting you, but it has backfired on me. And through this problem I have come to realize my mistakes." He gulped once, steeling his heart and pushing his pride aside. Nana told him to take things slow, he had remembered. "I'd return him to you, but he isn't here anymore. However, I won't give you any aid to find him. (Even though he has tried . . . By using Hisashi)."

"The little child has finally realized his own insecurities and has now resolved to fix things by talking? Don't flatter yourself." Ritsu wasn't the least bit moved by Akame's words. "Return Ritsuka to me here, and only then will I consider your forgiveness as something nearly acceptable."

"But . . ."

The sound knocking of the door made as a suitable distraction away from Akame, and he was grateful for it. Him melting down to nothing like this was pathetic, and to let it happen so abruptly was by any means beyond his own understanding. Nana miraculously made him see the light, it seems. The knocking continued followed along with a voice, "are you in here, Akame?"

The man being addressed rose from his seat and went towards the door. As Hisashi stepped in he did a double take at the person sitting on the comforter (which he usually occupied while here with Akame). "Um, am I missing something here?" he asked, eyes growing wide. He knew without a doubt that the man sitting on the comforter was none other than Ritsu himself.

"Stop gawking and sit down," Akame hissed under his breath just as soon as he closed the door.

"You are Tateyama Hisashi?" Ritsu asked. His voice cut through the smaller man like cold steel, and Hisashi couldn't help but shiver slightly. He nodded. "I see. Then you're the accomplice who has been helping him." His eyes motioned towards Akame, whom who was still standing by the door.

Hisashi looked to Akame, searching his face for some sort of sign. He was more than simply scared, he was frightened out of his wits. After a moment he announced, "ah, yes I am."

"Where's Ritsuka?"

"Ah, well, I have gone out to search for him, but I haven't recovered him. It was my fault he got away, so Akame shouldn't have to take any of the blame."

This was similar to the replay of the event which started the whole situation. Akame was obviously inferior in every way and, so was Hisashi. The only thing different this time was the fact that Ritsu didn't have any hybrid humanoids as his sidekicks (bodyguards).

"Return everything that is rightfully mine, would you?" Even though he was looking at Hisashi the whole time, he was indeed addressing Akame about this issue. "I don't wish to make things any more complicated."

When it looked like no one was going to speak, someone else made their presence known. A tall, blonde-haired woman came out from behind Akame, just as she entered through the now open door.

--

Ritsuka sat at the dining table, not looking at anyone or anything. For some odd reason he felt ashamed to be returning in such a fashion. The maddening rush of coming home had faded, and the more logical things in his head began to kick in, followed closely behind the "oh so loveable word" embarrassment. (A/N: Embarrassment. Like I could ever love that word! LoL)

"I must apologize for coming back like this . . ."

"How could you come back at all?" Masao asked, somewhat perplexed. "I may be a friend of his, but seeing as how he's treated you harshly for so many years, I was thinking you wouldn't want to return. But here you are, sitting at my dining room table. Talk about a turn of events."

"Master Ritsu went through such a painful phase while Ritsuka was gone," Aki83 interceded. "He was suffering so much, that at times I was thinking he was never going to recover." Ritsuka looked to Aki83, and Masao quickly shoveled away what hope the servant had on his face with a stern glare. "Well, not that it is any of my business to spread what our Master does or says. I am sorry, Masao."

"Just leave it at that and shut up." Little did Aki83 know that Masao was going to spill the beans a little later on anyway, based on Ritsuka's reaction to his oncoming lecture.

In the eyes of Masao he was certain Ritsuka should not have returned. Ritsu's breakdown might have been heart wrenching at the time, but if he were to see his pet again, god knows what was going to happen. Would he tighten his hold, almost to the extent of suffocating the poor thing? Would he be more severe, all in the hopes of never letting Ritsuka get away again? If a chance for change could come, no, will come, would Ritsu take it in both hands and try to make it work? Masao pondered, fretted, pondered, and fretted some more. Whatever decision the humanoid was going to decide made Masao uneasy. He was almost certain of the creature's impending response.

"Why was he suffering?" The humanoid's eyes grew intensely wide. "Was it because of me? Was it all my fault?"

Masao rubbed one hand across his face, frowning at the same time. "You should be more concerned for yourself, and if the urge to leave kicks in, then I won't stop you. Here's your chance before he shows up."

"Ma-Masao," Aki24 stammered. She was against his way with words. "You mustn't say that."

"What? You gonna stop me?" The female servant backed down when she knew she had nothing to say in retort. "I'm only saying this in the best interest for the hybrid humanoid. Living a life of pain, pain, and even more pain is not something I'd be looking forward to, that's for sure."

"Then was my coming back here pointless?" Ritsuka asked.

_Will he take me back? If he doesn't I don't think I will be able to bear it. Heh, the mark on my shoulder really burns . . . Just like how it burned down where he first took me. But I remember him being gentle, too, at the same time._

"As pointless as you want it to be," Masao added. He waited with abated breath.

"But I remember him being gentle, too, at one time," Ritsuka suddenly said, face flushing slightly. "It was long ago, but I definitely remember." The feeling of shame was beginning to leave him, and the want to stay becoming stronger. His voice grew with confidence as he spoke. "And if I have come back to the ends of the earth only for more pain, I will take it. I will take all that Master Ritsu is, because pain is always a part of everyone. I can't escape it and neither can you."

"Well said, hybrid humanoid." Masao applauded, slightly smiling. "Looks like I won't be able to talk you out of this, can I? Ritsu has got one hell of a loyal pet, despite how he treats you. I think I'm gonna tell you something he'd never want you to hear, but I think you deserve to know. He had a reason for selling you back to the pet shop, and it was with very good intentions I assure you. Due to his sudden loss of kupos, he thought it was best to relinquish his ownership over you all in the hopes that some kind soul would buy you. Yet, things didn't turn out that way. He loved you more than he was letting on at first . . ."

"Loved me more than . . .?" The words came out softly and slowly upon Ritsuka's lips, though he did not finish the sentence.

"Yes, he loves you. The idiot didn't want to admit it, and due to him keeping everything to himself, he literally exploded. We had a hell of a time trying to calm him down."

_He loves me. _

Aki83 sighed, happy at the most. He exchanged looks with Aki24, relieved to see that she was smiling as well.

_I love Master Ritsu, too._

_--  
_

"So that's what happened, huh?" Both Kio and Takara looked to Seimei, Kio being slightly amused while Takara being a bit anxious. "Soubi's being the gentleman to return the misguided pet home."

"He isn't misguided," Soubi chided. "More than anything I think he knows what he wants."

"Ritsuka will be very happy if he is reunited with his former Master. The way he was so determined to return really made me feel he could take on almost anything. I admire that ability of his - the ability to be at his strongest when he is at the same at his weakest."

"What a way with words, Seimei," Kio remarked.

"Ah, thank you," Seimei replied, not particularly thinking much of Kio words. "Shall I go make some tea, Master?"

"If you'd like." Soubi looked to Takara, saying, "why don't you go help him out in the kitchen, Takara. That is, if Kio doesn't mind.""May I, Master?" Takara asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

When both of the hybrid humanoids had gone into the kitchen, Soubi was the first to speak, beating Kio by a second.

"She's changed from the first time I've met her. You're raising her quite well."

The dirty-blonde smiled, shaking his head. "I haven't really done anything; the change has occurred because Takara made it happen. I was only a pillar to support her as she went along her way."

"Ahahaha, stop trying to sound cool; it's awful coming from you."

"What! You're the worst when it comes to lines like those! You have no right to talk to me like that! Bastard!"

"Kio, I hope for you to keep taking care of Takara for as long as you live, because I do believe you've happened upon a treasure that is hard to come by.""Ah . . . Yeah, I suppose. Well, you do the same with Seimei."

"Of course."

Within the confines of the kitchen the feeling of working alone with Seimei was very reminiscent to Takara. They had done this together countless times by now, but she finally understood when she was asked to accompany Seimei into the kitchen, it meant their Masters wanted to have a private conversation. However, in this way, she could have a private conversation with Seimei, too.

"Takara, you're looking much happier these days," Seimei suddenly said, surprising the other humanoid. She nearly dropped the teapot she was holding.

"Ah yes, I am much happier. You've noticed?" Seimei nodded. "I want to stay happy like this forever."

"A decent prize, given what you've been through before you came here."Takara stilled, wondering why she never thought to ask this single question. "What of you, Seimei?"

"Hm?"

"I mean . . . were you happy before you met your current Master?"

"It's hard to say; perhaps I was at times.""I understand."

Takara could tell Seimei was getting uncomfortable simply from saying those words, and she knew not to push his further for answers. He hadn't the right to pry about her past, nor did she to inquire about his past.

Let things calm and settle as they were.

--

"Please let me introduce myself - I am Nana."

"No surname?" Ritsu asked.

"Nana will be just fine. Please, let me speak on behalf of Akame; you see, he isn't well proposed when it comes to ways with words. He is truly, deeply apologetic, and though his pride might stand in his way somewhat, I assure he has given up any ties he wants to have with your pet. Yes, he did say he wasn't going to help you find your pet, but that won't be necessary because your pet has already returned home."

A look of slight surprise came across Ritsu's face briefly, but he quickly hid it away before anyone in the room really noticed it.

"And how do you know of this?"

"Your friend, Masao, called me." When Ritsu gave her an inquiring glance, she added, "I am an acquaintance of his, in case you're wondering. He also told me someone by the name of Agatsuma dropped him off at his home."

"Is that all?" Ritsu asked, itching to stand up and leave.

"Hmmm, that pretty much sums it up." Ritsu stood then. "Ah, before you go though, I will have Akame return all the kupos he has stolen from you within a reasonable timeframe. And I assure you, there will be no repeat of this incident."

"I'd hope not. Now excuse me." With that being said he left without uttering another word.

Nana let out an exasperated sigh.

"Akame, you silly idiot, why'd you go have to make things harder for yourself! If I weren't standing right outside the door listening in on your conversation, who knows where this might have led!

"Thanks, Nana."

"Thanks? Is that all you can say to me?"

"What else do you want me to say then?"

"Never mind. Although, Akame, there is one thing I'd like to know. Why'd you do it?"

"Revenge.""No, really. Why, Akame?"

"I don't know; maybe it was because I was craving for something . . . I can't really explain it."

"Craving something . . . If you don't understand it yourself, I don't think I would be able to completely understand it either. But that's okay. I'll still stick by you, and don't you think of ditching me ever again."

Nana was relieved. This issue was resolved quite easily, and she was glad Akame didn't put up too much of a fight at this point. At one time, Akame was seeing right through her - he was seeing her but not for who she really was. Now he could see her clearly. No mistakes this time, for he was no longer shrouded, enveloped. Let some rain fall from the heavens, because that might just be what he needs to clear his head. Yeah, that'd be nice, right?

_The mind of the youth are easily succumbed to new things, and they blow through them like the breeze blows through tree leaves, easy and free._

_--  
_

"Master Ritsu." The words fell from Ritsuka's mouth effortlessly. "I've come back. I'm finally home."

"Ritsuka." He swallowed, tasting the words on his tongue and lips as they softened his features. "Welcome back."

_There isn't anything to worry about anymore, because there you'll be._

The End

Sidenote: Akame didn't put up much of a fight! I know, I know. He's young. Young people make many mistakes in their lives, when they tend to go down the wrong path. Live and learn, right?


End file.
